Maktub
by Jade-Hernandez
Summary: Top Assassin Altair has never miss a target, but what would happen when the beautiful daughter of Salah ad-Din kills his target? A story of your past life. Read, and you will be filled with history, love and adventure!..Maktub-It was written. Plz commen!
1. Assassin

Maktub

Ch.1

Assassin

The blood dripped from the dagger you held. Another successful kill. The man who lay dead in front of you was a rapist. A womanizer and a traitor to your father and the people. He was part of your fathers court, but thanks to your eyes and extras ears you befriended, you were able to get this man, an obstacle to your father, away from your fathers worries. Better, so he will only have to concentrate with the war against King Richard.

The sound of music and laughter of people, echoed in the room you were in. Decorated with expensive objects, furniture, and cloths. The room was beautiful; too bad it belonged to unworthy hands. This man, named Raqueem Ahlam, was a templar, and anytime soon, he would have betrayed your father, causing the loss for the freedom of all Muslims. Your father has won so many battles against the crusaders that you won't let anything or anyone, interfere with the freedom of your people.

You will do anything, to keep your people free from invaders, and your faith strong.

Maktub. So let it be written, so let it be done.

You felt a light breeze from the opened window on the right. The veil next to it danced with the motion of the air. Then your eyes fixed to the figure next to it. White! An Assassin! This is your chance to escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! ASSASSIN!" You let out an ear piercing scream, and before you knew it two body guards came in ready to fight. The only thing was that they were blocking your way out. Immediately one guard fell dead with a dagger on its throat as it choked with his own blood. As the other guard fought with the assassin you made your way to the door. Swords were clashing, as you were stopped by a strong pull on your skirt. The assassin fought with his right as he held you with his left.

"Let go!" You commanded, but he only held you tighter. With one stronger pull he had you really close. How did you know it was a he? Because he smelled like your brothers when you trained and sweat with them. But. . . he had a hit of spice. . . Sandalwood? And his lip was scared from one side.

How can you be thinking about this? Your in a middle of a fight! And if you don't get out of here soon, you will die! With one punch on the face you were able to get him off but he still held your skirt. The Hell With It! Immediately you cut the peace between you and him. FINALLY! FREE! Running as fast as you could down the stair to the party, you let out another scream.

"ASSASSIN! RUN! HES GONNA KILL US!" And with that you had everyone scramble to the exit like uncovered rats. You signaled your team, the musicians and a couple of dancers that the job was done and it was time to leave. Unfortunately you weren't able to steal gold this time to pay your team. This time it will have to come out of you own pocket. But that's fine you had enough money to buy all of morocco. If you wanted to. Your father is sultan of Egypt, so money is no problem for you. But you steal from the wicked to give to the humble poor.

As fast and calm as you could, you and your crew made you way to the horses. You mounted your black horse Layla (black beauty), and with one last command you were off the walls of Jerusalem and on you way to home. Fading into the night.

How could this happen? Never has his targets been attacked by another besides himself. Aside from the 9 men that he is suppose to kill, Al Mualim added Raqueem. To kill this man, or traitor should he say correctly. On his right hand Altair held the stained feather with blood, as for his left, the piece of cloth that belongs to his new target. Who was she? And why did she kill Raqueem? True the man was a rapist, but she danced her way to his chamber. The man wanted more from her than a mere dance to have brought her to his chamber. Surely that was her plan. To get him alone, no witness, no guards. The perfect kill. And when she sliced his throat open, he went in to question her, but of course, instead he ended up with a piece of material and a bruised lip.

He will get to the bottom of this. He thought as he stood on one of the tallest towers in the holy city. He was able to get pass the two guards at first, but when his little killer ran off, he lost her in the massive crowed of scared people. Five other guards chased after him, but he was able to outrun them easy.

Now he had two choices. One, forget what happened. His target was dead, mission accomplished. Or two, talk to Al Mualim, about his little killer. Altair raise the piece of cloth to observe its fine material. Definitely, this is not just any killer. She had a skill with the dagger she held. And with the quality of the material, she had to be someone with money. With a fling of his pinky, the two silver coins that hanged from the material twinkled and shined with the light of the moon. The sound echoed in his ear as he remembered his little killer. Soft and delicate against his body. A delicious smell of vanilla spice tickled his nose and that soft yet strong voice. Who was this woman?

Whoever she is, he will find her and this time she won't escape from him so easily. Altair walked to the edge of the tower. He stretched his arms to his sides, and as confident as he was that he would find his little killer, he executed the leap of faith.

As you arrived to the wall of your palace, yes your father has a palace. His been in war for the pass three decades, he had a small palace build hear near Jerusalem for the comfort of his family. Although he stays in a tent near where his armies camp, sometimes he comes buy to check on our own stay. He is the best father and friend one can have. A wise man beyond his age. A strong father and a very kind and gentle person. Our people couldn't have been in better hands.

You pressed your back against the wall as you checked both ways for guards. Clear. Quickly you began to crawl the wall. It was easy for you made specific holes for only your foot to fit. Checking for guards, clear, you ran the edge of the wall all the way to your tower. Again you began to crawl and entered your window. Good to be home.

Taking a long sigh, you thanked Allah to still be alive. That Assassin could have taken your life if you wouldn't have left fast. But why was he there? To kill Raqueem? Surely not, for what would he have against him? Ignoring the million other questions, you freed your face from the veil. Lavender. A fine material and color. You placed it above your folded screen, as you began to slowly remove the rest or your clothes and get ready to sleep. Just as you were about to remove your top, you felt a familiar presence.

"Princess?" It was Tarik. Your personal bodyguard. Your father assigned him to you when you turned 16. He was19. A young and very handsome man. Now the man is 23, and adorable. "Abjan dulillah." He thanked God in a whisper. You placed the top on its place, not removing in from your body. Tarik stepped in the room with a smile.

"Tarik. I told you three times already. To wait outside till I knock for you to come in. I was undressing." You blushed a bit.

"My apologies princess, I just had to make sure you were safe and sound. Since it is my right duty to-"

"I know I know. Keep me safe." You smiled. "As you can see I am. Now, it is very late and you should get some sleep. We all need rest."

Tarik looked at you for a while with no expression on his face. But you could tell that he was in deep thought. "I fear every time you go in a mission, Azeneth." He said, first time using your name, instead of your title. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on your right check. With his thumb he caressed bellow your eye. Never has he gotten this close to you. This man was concerned about you.

"Well as you can tell. I'm fine. You know I have to do this for the good of my people. And my father." You replied. Taking his hand off your face you stepped back. "Please, now go to sleep so I may also sleep."

Tarik gave a small chuckle as he was the only one caught in the moment. "Waja. Good night Princess." He bowed, and was off. You closed the door and quickly undressed. As your night gown slid down your body like silk, the Assassins lips came to your mind.

The night was silent, but your head wasn't. Whoever was this Assassin, you really hoped not to cross paths with him again. An Assassin was someone you did not want to mess with. It might be fun, but no. Never. May Allah forbid it never happens. And with that you prayed one last time, and crawl on your bed. Not bothering to cover up, you closed you eyes, and let yourself be taken by the dream of tonight.


	2. Daughter of Salah adDin

Ch.2

Daughter of Salah ad-Din

The day was hot and peaceful. The call to all faithful Muslims echoed in the walls of the palace. The sun shined with its burning rays. As the prayer was done, everyone resumed with their busy days. Dressed with a yellow gown your hair fell loose on your back. You sat in the dinning room with you four smallest bothers. Mas'ud who is 16 years of age, Yaq'ud is 15, Da'ud is 13, and the smallest Ishaq who was 9. You all laughed as the servants places the food on the table. It has been a month since you haven't seen your father.

"My children!" That voice! It can only belong to one man. Your father! He was home. The four young prince's ran to embrace their father with a loving welcoming hug. "Baba!" Father, they all called. As he kissed them one by one on the check you walked toward him. Every night you prayed Allah for his well being. To shield him with his hand, to aid him if he gets ill, and to guide him to victory against the crusaders. As you reached to were they stood, your path was free to hug him. And you did. Not wanting to let go, you hug him with all your strength. And he returned the love.

"Azeneth. My dear daughter." Your father said as you pulled back, with a small thankful tear sliding down your check. He cleaned it with his thumb, and his smile was as warm just as when he used to tuck you to bed.

The five of you eat breakfast and your father spoke of his adventures in the war. Arsuf was where he fought. Of course he exaggerated some battles just to keep your brothers in suspense. You got to admit, they did sound like pretty good battles. You laughed and gasped as he when on with his stories. He mimicked the moves with his sword, and at the end he declared his victory. You and your brothers cheered out loud. Even some guards and servants cheered.

"You will finish with those ungrateful Christians father. I know it. Those violent, son of whore-"

"Mas'ud!" Your father interrupted your brother. "No matter how violent they are. How distrustful they may be, we must remember that they are fighting for the same God, as we are. Sadly their actions do not seem as if they were fighting for the holy land, but greed. Pure possessive greed. They kill over a land they believe they have the right to obtain. I pray for Allah to give me strength and to show these Christians the way of peace."

"Father you shouldn't give peace when they response to you with violence!" Yak'ub said with a slight tone of anger.

"That is why we must pray my son. Only Allah knows what will happen, but we have to fight for the freedom of our people, and our land. The Crusader King and I will come to an agreement soon. May Allah give me strength to not kill this man, for the many innocent lives he killed." He heavily sight, as if trying to release the weight of worries on his shoulders.

"Allah will help you father." You said as you placed your hand on his. "I know that just like he has heard your cries, he has heard the cries of our people."

"That's what I fear the most Azeneth. This war has been for so long, that the faith of our people is being tested, and the week question Allah." For a long minute, there was no response. Your father was right, the people have being loosing faith, but you wont let Jerusalem's strongest warrior weekend with disappointment.

Just as you were about to do stand up, your small brother, Ishaq, stood and walked to your father. "I still pray father. Don't give up." He hugged your father as if wanting to give him strength. A tear escaped your father's eye and slid down his check. He is hurt, and broken. You signaled your brothers to stand and console your father. Deep down, covered with courage and determination, he was scared. Scared that he will loose this war and all of Jerusalem will fall, afraid to think what will happen to the people.

"You, my children, are the only thing that keeps me strong to end this cold war."

"I know you will father." Said Da'ud.

After another long minute, your father said, "Yallah." Small chuckle. "Go. Get ready and show me how your training is coming along. Yallah." Your father said as he wiped his tears away. As you and your brothers were on your way to change to your training clothes, you father told you to stay.

He commanded for every one to leave except for Tarik, your body guard. "Azeneth," he began. "You know I wont be alive for much longer an-."

"Baba, if you're going to bring the marriage topic, you know my answer. I'm not going to accept any men that you believe will be a good husband for me. I've been rejected the past four times, for acting more of a man than a woman. If I want to get married, I want the man to accept me the way I am, not because of my title. I want love Baba, real love." You said with disappointment, because deep down you knew no man will ever love, or like a woman whose knowledge and independence was higher than normal. Men have fallen on their knees with your beauty and title, but once they got to know the real you, they ran off. Because you refuse to fake the person you are just so you could find a husband. Never will you do dat.

"You are my daughter, stubborn to prove yourself to others. But you should consider thinking about it. Any way I wasn't going to talk about that. Azeneth I want to tell you something. Something I should have told you years ago. I-"

"Sorry for the interruption my king but the twins Fatima and Latifa are here as well as a man wants to see you. He is waiting in front of the gate." The male servant said.

"Thank you Kalim. Tell the man I will be there shortly." As the servant bowed and left, you though as to whom is the man in front of the gate? "Good your cousins are here. You should talk to them; learn the ways of a proper gentle Muslim woman. I know I know." He said raising the palm of his hands to his sides. "That's not who you really are, but it wouldn't hurt to know a couple of things." With one kiss on your fore head he left.

Deep down you wish you can find real love, but might as well be alone, than with bad company.

"Azeneth! Sweetie!" You heard your cousins call from behind you. Although you love training and spending time with your brothers, you do miss a little female friendly gossip.

The three of you walked up the stairs to chat at you favorite place. The inside balcony had a great view of the beautiful garden that was right below. There were cushions on the floor and a table in the middle. The three of you sat as the chatting began. Of course Latifa began to brag about her husband to be, cute, rich and strong. Also Fatima bragged about her husband to be, two years older than her, rich and handsome.

"So, has Sidi Salah ad-Din, chosen a husband for you?" Sidi means Uncle. Fatima asked as she popped a date in her mouth.

"Please Fatima. You know Azeneth won't have a husband. She will have a wife!" They laughed out loud. Those last words dint get you mad, they play a lot and your use to them making fun of you. "Azeneth will impress a girl with her man like horse riding." Latifa continued.

"At least I know how to ride a horse. Your husband to be won't even get near one. He is scared of them as a female is scared of a desert cobra." You said with a smirk. Tarik smiled.

Fatima laughed as Latifa's face grew angry and looked away. "Hey who is that? Allah." Latifa asked. You leaned at the edge of the balcony and saw your father walking with two men fallowing him. One man had a long black robe as the other a white robe, with a red cloth tied around its waist, and a sword. Gasp. It can't be! The Assassin! No calm down, that can't be him. There is no way they know who you are so there is no need to panic. But why is father with them? With one look at Tarik you asked him if he knew anything. He answered with a lost look and a shrug.

"Who can they be?" Fatima asked.

"I don't know, but the one in white has a strong graceful walk. I want to know the man underneath that robe." Of course your whore of a cousin had to say that. You may not be lady like, but you rather be close to be like a man than a lady like whore.

"I bet you do" you said trying to get you head off the fact that there are Assassins in your home.

"At least I know how it feels to be a woman. As for you I wouldn't be surprised if you had an extra sword in between your legs." She said with a daring grin.

"At least I will be a virgin when my husband takes me to bed." You said.

"That's IF you get a husband. As for me, I already have one secured, and I will fake my virginity. I can simply cut myself." She answered with a big grin.

You rolled your eyes with her last words. Of course she had everything planed. As the servants brought in more dates, tea and almond cookies, the conversation went on with new clothes and gold their husbands to be bought them. Fatima's gold charms shimmered as she twisted her arm. You have been kissed by a guy, but no more than a mere pop kiss. Of course that was almost 10 years ago. You wish to be held by a man. Like last night, when the Assassin held you. His strong arm held you against his firm body. The faint smell of sandalwood, and that scared lip. You wondered how it would feel to taste those lips. To feel the soft yet rough tissue against yours. To trace the scar along with the shape of his lips and explore further down.

"Azeneth. Hey Azeneth!" You were so lost in your thoughts that maybe twenty more minutes had gone buy. "Azeneth are you ok?"

"Oh, huh? What was that?" You asked trying to catch up with the conversation.

"We were talking about our plans for the perfect wedding. What would your perfect wedding be like?" and just as you were about to answer to Fatima, Latifa interrupted.

"Please. Why are you asking this _**man**_for his perfect wedding plans? For as much as me know he (you) is not going get married. Ever." That was the last straw. You had enough of Latifa making fun of you. You are a woman. You may not get married, but you are determined to find out how it feel to become a woman in a men's arms. Soon you hoped, soon. Not only to shut your cousin up, but to prove yourself that you are a woman.

As you stood up, you looked down at her with anger and pain in your face.

"I may not have a fiancé, and maybe I may never have one, but I know I have something much greater than that. Dignity. Something you are far off from obtaining. That is something you will never have." Not wanting to hear or even see her face you walked off. But her expression was priceless.

You tried to hold the tears that were forming inside you. How dare she. You walked pass three servants almost knocking them down. How could your cousin go so low. What a show off. Ever since she got engaged, she has been such a stuck up. Maybe because, this was the only thing she has gotten without you being the first one. Usually you would get all the fancy fashion, jewelry, and first kiss before her. You didn't even knew wear you were going. You just turned around corners to find a lonely spot to cry your pain out. But you knew it would be hard because Tarik's footsteps echoed behind you. He called on your name, but you didn't want to speak with no one. Instead you picked your passé and powered walked around a corner when OOf! You hit something really hard, but in an instant your wrists were held tight! You looked up to see the man that held you. White robes, familiar sandalwood smell. You looked up, the scared lip. NO! It can't be, the Assassin. The one of last night! It can be! Ok don't freak out. Stay calm. Maybe if you pull back he will let you go. He didn't, instead he held you tighter. A bit tighter than before. You let out a small hiss of pain. You're the princess remember, your word is worth more than his. "Let go." You commanded. He didn't. Why won't he let go? "I said to let go!" Again failed. You couldn't clearly see his eyes; they were hidden in the shadows of his hood. But his mouth had a clear smirk. Oh Allah. What to do? Scream "Assassin" again?

"She said to let go!" Tarik pulled you off from him. Thank Allah. Rubbing your wrists you looked up at him with anger. Tarik was at your side ready to strike at the Assassin at any time. The Assassin just stood there. As if confident that he will win against Tarik. And you had to admit, when you and Tarik would train, it was easy to tackle him. That or he just liked you on top of him.

"What's going on here?" Your fathers commanding voice caught you off guard.

Him and the man with the black robe walked in to your direction. With an easy and fast answer, you responded, "nothing father. I just bumped on this man. I was on my way to the garden." Just as you passed by the Assassin, your father asked, "Did you apologize?" Why should you? Fine, it was partly your fault at first. With a small sigh, you said, "I'm sorry." And you walked off. Not caring if he responded. Just wanting to get way from the Assassin. Away from your cousin.

Just as you stepped in the large garden, you were pulled back by Tarik. "Azeneth!" He turned you around to face him. "Azeneth!" You expected to have had tears running down, but maybe because of the encounter with that Assassin, it cleared your head and heart from the pain you felt two minutes ago. "Azeneth! Whats wrong?"

What was wrong? Confused you looked around. Trying to capture yourself. What's wrong? The Assassin! That's what's wrong! Why is he here? Did he recognize you? Did he? He couldn't have, your face was covered with a veil. He cant possibly suspect that you were the killer of last night. If some were in his mined he is, would he kill you? Tonight? Tomorrow? Can't risk it! You will have to tell your team that there will be no more killing till it is safe. You can't risk getting caught. Only Allah knows what your father will do if he ever found out that his only daughter is a killer. So is he. Your both freedom fighters, but he wont see it that way. If he ever found out about that, he will force you to marry some guy so you will occupy yourself with mother duties. No. Not going to happen.

"Azeneth!" Tarik snapped you to reality. "Tell me. Why did you run off like that? If it was because of what Latifa said, you know it's not true!" Oh that. That's right, you were so worried about the Assassin that you completely forgot about Latifas comments. "Azeneth, you are an amazing woman, and any guy will be lucky to have you." You looked up at Tariks face as he held you by your shoulders. "I know I would. And I also know that soon, very soon there will be a man on his knees. He will ask you to be his bride and he will accept you for who you are." Tarik. His eyes said so much but you couldn't read any of it. At least you didn't want to. You didn't want to think or have false hopes. Pushing everything behind your head you smiled to him.

"I'm ok Tarik. Latifas comments are like the wind to me. They will always be around, but no matter how hard it blows, it will never knock me down." With a last reassuring smile you gently pulled back. Tarik looked at you not convinced, but he smiled. "I just needed fresh air, but umm. . . You really don't know who those men are?"

"The once who came to see your father?" you nodded. "I don't. But I can find out." Oh and he was good at that. With a bigger smile you answered him.

The rest of the day passed by. Your cousins left, but not until Latifa apologized to you. Forced by Fatima. As you walked to your chamber, your shoulders felt heavy. The Assassin! How ca he take over your thoughts, your worries and curiosity?

Tonight you will go to Jerusalem and tell your friends there will be no more killing till it is save to do so. So far, Tarik hasn't told you of any other man that needs to die. You looked out at your window, it's around 6. In 4 more hours you will let you group know of your plans.

In Jerusalem, the city was quiet, aside from a couple of distant sounds. Music, crickets, and the snores of Malik in the other room. Altair stared at the stars through the opened wooden sealing. The water in the fountain had a very unique caressing sound. He lay on the floor surrounded by fine pillows. Underneath him was a large praying carpet. He rested his head under both hands observing the fine black sky.

Today he went to Al Mualim, early in the morning and told him about the little surprise he had last night. His little killer. He told him that as he was about to eliminate his target, a female dancer whose identity he wished he knew, had killed Raqueem. Not him. Al Mualim was confused at first, but he accepted the news. "Altair, come, you will come with me to Salah ad-Din's palace." "Why?" Altair asked. "He was that one who asked me to eliminate that man. As the friend that I am, I added him to your list, because I knew that you would kill him. But I would have never imagined someone else wanted him dead."

At Salah ad-Din's palace, it was an honor to be in front of the man who is fighting all his might to save the people. Altair told everything that happened to Salah ad-Din, him too seemed surprised but was relieved that Raqueem was dead. As for his little killer, Al Mualim dint want her dead. He alarmed all Assassins to bring in any suspect they might think its the killer. But Altair was determined to find his little killer himself. She took his target, now it was time for revenge.

Altair was asked to step out of the room for a moment while Salah ad-Din and Al Mualim spoke in private. But that did not prevent Altair from over hearing. While he was eavesdropping, that was when things began to get interesting. A beautiful dove bumped on him. For couple of seconds she looked as if she was about to cry, but then as if she felt her life threatened by him her color went from beautiful creamy tan color to pale white. Her heart shaped lips were the color of strawberry, and he wondered if they tasted like strawberry too. Her hands were soft against his rough grip, but he didn't want to let go. When the sweet scent of Jazmine caressed his nose he wanted to breathe in everything. He opened his eyes when the familiar faint scent of Vanilla enterer his nostrils. The same smell his little killer had. At first he ignored his suspicion, for she is Salah ad-Dins daughter. He was sure she had other things that keep her occupied. Things like picking jewelry, learning how to be a good daughter and bride, and other things that princess do. Until, she spoke. "Let go." Her commanding voice, the same sensual voice as his little killer. Again she spoke. Clearly that same tone of voice as his little killer. A clear smirk aroused from his mouth as he remembered she tried to pull back. Although he didn't have hard evidence to prove she was his little killer, his gut said otherwise. And it has never failed.

But how will he prove or see for himself she is or might be his little killer. Only time will tell. For now he will have his ears open for any whisper of a female dancer that kills. May he cross path with his little killer. Oh he wishes it he does. So he could hold her one more time. Smell that divine jasmine or vanilla scent, and to see those perfect strawberry heart shaped lips.

Altair took one deep breath, wishing he could once more take in the sweet smell of Vanilla. He took out the violet piece of cloth that belonged to his little killer. Lifting up above his face, again the two coins shimmered and shinned by the glow of the moon. The twinkle sound the two coins made when they touched with each other made him wonder how they would sound when they joined with the rest around his little killers' waist. Her smooth fine abdomen, softer than silk and sweeter than sugar. Would she let him touch her? If she did, he would explore every heavenly inch of her body. He would make her beg for more. And he will deliver it only until she answered his questions. Oh he was a master of torture, and he will make her pay for killing his target.

He stood not being able to sleep. He needed to walk this out. As he walked at an edge of a house he spots a person walking on the ground below him. The person seemed lost. But instead he continued to walk. Altair did the same. Fallowing the man from above. Then he saw the man stop at a near door and knocked. The door opened to reveal another man. He recognized him. He looked like a drummer from Raqueem's party. Quiet young, maybe early twenties. Could he be part of his little killer's team? Now he will know. The man made a gesture that was meant for the other man to enter the house but the other refused. He can't hear anything from up hear, he had to get close. Altair did what he does best. He crawled down and found a good hidden spot to eavesdrop.

"I have news from our leader." He spoke. "Here is a letter to you. It will explain everything." He finished.

"Good. Is there something that we should be alarmed of?" The man by the door asked.

"I can't say. I was only instructed to hand you the letter. I must leave. It is getting late." He sounded scared.

"Fine brother. Salam alaikum." He wished him peace for his journey.

"Laila taiba." The other responded with a good night.

As one walked away the other closed his door. Altair had two choices. One, attack the man for answers. Or two, fallow the man and see where he goes. Surely he would go back to his master. And his gut agreed with the second choice. The second one it is!

Altair fallowed the man as near but far as possible so he won't suspect anything. At times the man would turn to see if anyone was fallowing him. Altair fallowed him until the man hit a dead end. Now what? Altair thought maybe he got lost, but he was proved wrong once the man jumped and began to crawl the wall faster than any man in his brotherhood could. Altair fallowed as fast as he could. Just as he got on top of the wall, the other man already landed on the grown and was near his horse. Altair executed the leap of faith and ran to a nearby horse. The man rode to his destination and Altair never lost him. They rode up a mountain. He knows this trail. His gut was right.

There it was. When he reached the tip of the mountain Salah ad-Dins palace came to view. Still wasn't good of enough evidence. Oh but he was near. So near he could almost taste victory. Altair fallowed but tried to stay out of sight from the men that guarded outside the palace. He went around the walls, but was still observing his target. The man went inside. Altair began to crawl the wall and found his target. Hopefully he won't have to kill any men that guard the palace. He didn't want to make the same mistake he did in Solomon's Temple. Plus if by tomorrow someone found a dead body for no reason, Salah ad-Din will not trust the Assassins. Never again.

Altair locked on his target as the man walked inside the palace. Altair didn't had to go inside to know where the man went. Altair walked along the wall as the man made his way to a guard. A couple of seconds later he was guided by a man to what seemed to be a small library. The man awaited by himself, as Altair climbed to an edge of a window. Then, his heart stopped from anticipation and his suspicions were over. The door opened revealing the daughter of Salah ad-Din. Azeneth.

You were called in by Tarik and was told that Asad, your messenger, was waiting for you in the library as you commended. You had to leave your chamber to meet the man. As you entered the library you saw Asad waiting for you in the middle of the room. "My dear Asad. I trust you were able to deliver the letter without any problem?" You asked as you walked to Asad with Tarik fallowing you.

"Yes my lady. I did as you ordered." The man responded.

You smiled. "Good. Here take this." You handed him a bag filled with coins that will sustain him and his family for a year.

"My lady?" He asked with a confused look, because he knows his payment shouldn't come till the end of the month. But in this situation, you won't risk this mans life.

"What is this? You know I can't take it yet."

"This is for all your hard work. Plus I won't need your service for a period of time. I don't know until when, but this should be enough for you, your wife, and child for a good year." You said. "Thank you very much Asad. Go. Be with your wife tonight. Because I will only need you at day, as the servant that my father hired to take care of my horse. Layla."

"Thank you my lady. May Allah bless you with a great husband." He said with a smile.

"May Allah hear your prayer. Laila taiba." You wished him a good night as he bowed and walked away.

"Azeneth. You have yet to tell me why are you dismissing your men at an early break. And I believe your last mission had something to do with it. Did one of Rqueems men see you? Is that why you're sending every man away from you? So you wont risk their lives?" Tarik asked with a low whisper. If only it was easy as one of Raqueems men, but it was an Assassin. Something far more dangerous.

Waving a hand of disgust, you said, "I will tell you tomorrow Tarik." You looked at him with tired eyes. "Right now I just want my bed."

You wanted to walk to your room alone, but you wouldn't win that fight against Tarik. As his step echoed behind you, you took at deep breath. Through the letter you let your team know that there won't be any killing, till you said otherwise. Reaching your door you dismissed Tarik to his rest. You entered your room and leaned on the door after you closed it. Taking a deep breath you looked out at your window. Hopefully that Assassin hasn't suspected of you in any way how. You haven't given him any evidence, but something in your heart said to be alarmed with your surroundings and with him. Just to be guarded. Tomorrow you will tell Tarik everything; he will double up his guarding skills. And so will you. You will train with your brothers more than ever. You are excellent with defending yourself with the sword, but you have to master how to strike with the sword. When it comes with small blades and daggers, you are excellent at it.

As you walked to your dresser you felt a presence. Quickly turning around you cheeked at your window. It was a small bird. It flew to your window. You walked to it. It was a small falcon. Never has a falcon landed on your window before. Maybe it got hurt. It looked perfectly fine. With one finger you scratched its belly. As if it had something urgent to do, it flew away. The candle light at your right burned straight up and it danced as if it felt the same presence you felt. Either someone is here or you are going paranoid over the Assassin.

"You better not scream 'Assassin' again." Said a deep voice from behind.

How could you scream 'Assassin?' You felt the air leave your lungs. Suddenly the night felt colder than ever. You couldn't react. You didn't know what to do. Finally your worst nightmare stood right behind you. Not knowing what to do you just stood there waiting for your death. But how did he know? No he couldn't. Could he be guessing? You had to get away from him as soon as possible. You felt like a sheep cornered by the hungry wolf. No you won't escape. You will confront him, just like every opponent. But can you take handle him? Yes you can, and you will.

Gathering all your courage you slowly turned around to face him. Since he never attacked you, maybe you can talk your way out. Your face has never shown as much confidence and determination as today. Showing no fear at all, you didn't want to give him the upper hand. The beat of your heart increased more and more as you noticed all the weapons that adorned his body. A sword, a dagger, more than twenty knifes and his strength. He was dressed in white with a red sash around his waist. Slowly you looked higher and higher. Your legs weakened when you saw the familiar scared lip. It took every strength of your body to keep yourself balanced. He was about a foot away from you. Still you couldn't see his eyes.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" You asked with a strong tone.

"You know I'm an Assassin, and you are what I want." His response shocked you. Did that meant he wanted to kill you? You tried to read his body language; it didn't read like if he was going to strike.

"What can you possibly want with me?" You demanded.

"Answers. Why did you kill Raqueem?" The secret was out. He knows who you are.

Looking around you tried to find your weapons. Your sword was too far away to reach. You had two choices reach for his sword and fight him or keep playing 'It wasn't me' game. You decided both. "Raqueem is dead?" You faked a surprised.

"You can't lie to me princess. So I would sagest for you to answer me." The assassin said.

You felt trapped. And you were. Your only salvation was in front of you. One of the two knifes strapped on his waist. As fast as a cobra bite you reached for the knife. Victory was sweet when you felt the cold metal, but you were swirled fast around with your hand behind your back and pressed against his body. With his other hand he held you neck. "Wrong choice princess." His husky voice whispered on your ear.

"And yours, for coming in my chamber." You lifted your other hand that held one of his knifes and pressed the tip on his neck. He released a small chuckle and you. "Now answer me. You came to kill me didn't you?" You asked as you prepared yourself if he ever decides to strike.

"I came for answers. And yes maybe to kill you." He said with a clear smirk.

"Not if I kill you first." You charged your whole body knocking him on the floor. As fast as you could, you ran for your sword, but you fell hard on the floor as he held your foot. "Let go!" You kicked his hand off. As you crawled your way to the sword again you were pulled back, but this time weight pinned you on the grown and your jaw was pulled up by his hand. You stopped struggling once you heard a 'shling' sound a sharp sting on you neck.

"I've never killed a woman before, but you will be my first if you don't answer me. Let's try once more. Tell me who sent you or why did you kill Raqueem? And don't think of lying to me. It won't work" This time he sounded serious. The truth in his words made you shiver with fear.

"Fine." You declared giving up. Gasping for air "If I tell you, do you swear to leave and let me live?"

"Tell me." That was all he said.

"No one sent me to kill Raqueem. I decided to do it. He was a Templar; therefore he would have only betrayed my father sooner or later." You said remembering the night you killed Raqueem.

"Is he the first man you've killed?" He asked.

"Inside my fathers court, yes. Outside, I only kill rapists, child molesters and men who beat their women. That is all." You said as you were getting tired of his weight. "Can you get off me? You're not a feather you know?"

As if he though about it twice, he said, "I will. But you will have to promise you will not attempt anything once I let you go."

"I won't. . . I won't." He got off you. Relieved you felt air enter your lungs. You slowly stood up. "You got what you wanted. Now leave." You hissed.

"I'm not done. I want you to stop killing." Who was he to give you orders?

"You're no one to give me orders. I can and will do what is right to save my people." You said.

"You will stop or I will tell your father." He threatened.

"You have no prove." You challenged.

Oh but he did. Your eyes went wide once you saw the piece of material on his hands. The piece that was cut off from your belly dance outfit. Your breathing was deep with anger, you wanted to strike again and take the evidence away. But that would be a foolish mistake.

"Your father wants you dead, and I will have to kill you if you won't stop killing." He spoke truth. "I'm sure you wouldn't want for your father to loose his only daughter." He teased. Anger boiled your blood. For as much as you wanted to defend your people from wicked men, you didn't want your father to find about your extra hobby. You wouldn't be able to bear with his disappointment, far worst than his anger. And if he ever found out, Allah forbid, he will engage you by force, immediately.

"What do you want me to do?" You asked pushing your pride aside.

"I respect your father, and I don't want him to loose his only daughter. So I want you to stop killing." He said as he played with the piece of cloth in his hand. "And don't think you will be able to escape at nights. Because I'll have my eye on you." He said with a smirk.

"You will keep watch of me every night?" You asked surprised and angry.

"Correct." He smiled

"Fine. I guess I can deal with that." You rolled your eyes. Wishing you could make this Assassin disappear. "You got what you wanted. Now leave."

"Who said I was done?" The Assassin said as he leaned against the wall.

"That's enough. You're already blackmailing me, what more do you want? Money?" You asked annoyed.

"I want to do the killing for you." Is he out of his mined? Why would he want to do the killing for you?

"Why? You have no business against them." You regret the words that came out of your mouth. You should have just accepted his offer.

"This way you will have your targets killed, and I won't have to kill you. It's a win win offer." It was and you can let something like this slip away. With a nod you agreed. Satisfied with your response he began to walk to your window.

"Wait! You got answers from me. I believe I deserve some too." You said reaching for him and pulling him back.

"Fair enough." He said and got close to you. "Go ahead, ask what you want." His husky tone caressed your face.

"Last night. You were sent to kill Raqueem right?" He nodded. "Then why did you come today early to visit my father?" Before he answered, he gave away a deep sigh.

"Your father wanted Raqueem dead. You weren't the only one that noticed this traitor. My master told me to come with him to tell your father what happened last night. That someone else got to my target before me." His last words tasted almost sour to him. A prideful smile was shown on your face. "It's that all?" He asked clearly not happy.

"I guess. . . Oh wait! Since this won't be the only time will see each other, you know my name. Can I at least know yours?" You asked getting closer so you won't miss his name. Again you were able to smell the familiar spice of sandalwood. So masculine, so sweet and so dangerous. This time you were able to get a better look at his features. His beard was very light against his skin. He shaved this morning. He had tan skin, and his scared lips. Dear Allah, his lips was the most sensual thing you've ever seen. Different from the rest. And you love different. His nose was perfect. His eyes, they held pride, guilt and something else. They were the color of sweet chocolate, and they reflected the fire that burned from the candle at your right. Or was that his own fire? "Tell me" you whispered.

For a long moment his eyes explored your face then he said, "Altair." Oh the sound of his voice. So deep and husky.

"Altair" You repeated back with the same sensual tone as his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if by repeating his name it had some sort of affect in him. He opened his eyes and they looked darker than before. Something burned in there that made your heart beat faster. Something that you couldn't handle and you had to look away. Taking a step back you said, "Leave."

"I will return tomorrow night." Without another word he left.

_Maktub_. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this encounter with the Assassin. It was written, and only Allah knew why. The only thing you were happy from this was that your death wasn't written for tonight. Can things get any worst? You hoped not.

_Maktub_... (It is written/ foretold)_  
__Kulli shey maktub, maktub_...(Everything is written, written...)

Maktub... ya nas (It is written, oh mankind)

It is all written. No fear has been grater than of what you felt right now.

"Oh Allah", you sigh.


	3. Secrets

Ch.3

The Secret

This morning you woke up with the same fear of last night's nightmare. The Assassin was your nightmare. Dresses in a dark blue gown and veil. After eating breakfast with your family you went for a ride out with your father and brothers. Earlier today he said that he got a letter from Egypt. Your home land. The place where you were born. The letter was from your oldest brother Al-Afdal of 21, he was letting your father know that everything was going well in Egypt. Your uncle Al-Adel, your father's youngest brother, was well and he is governing in peace. Yes he was the ruler of Egypt for now, till your father returns. Aside from some crusaders that were spotted near, they haven't given any trouble. But they are keeping their guard up if anything. Aside from his absence, the country is well. Al-Afdal stayed with the second son Uthman of 19 and the third Ghazi of 18. The three of them are well and healthy. Sending their best whishes to all of us in here, he finished his letter.

The sun was strong but the wind was fresh. Just as it blew the sands away, you wished it could take your problems with it. You had a lovely picnic under an oasis, enjoying the time you had with your father. Because soon he will leave back to Arsuf. Who knows when will you see him again.

Reaching back to the palace, your father told you to walk with him to the garden. Tarik fallowed but he gave a great amount of space so you would talk with your father. The birds chirped in the trees and the sound of the water fall felt heavenly.

"Do you remember when you first rode Layla?" Your father began as he sat at the edge of the waterfall.

"How could I? She wasn't easy to ride." You giggled as you sat next to him.

"I was afraid you were going to fall, but after awhile, she got use to you." He said smiling. "Now the both of you are inseparable."

"She is quite a beauty. Your good eye and hobby of collecting the finest Arabian horses got me an amazing horse. And a long time friend." You said smiling back.

"Yes. . ." He looked toward the distance. Looking at an empty sky, but thinking about so much. You were about to ask him if there was something he had to get off hi chest when he spoke, "Azeneth. Do you remember the stories I use to tell you about your mother?" He held your hands.

"Yes. That she died giving birth to me, but you loved her like no other." You said a bit sad.

"It's a lie." He said sad as he looked at you. Speechless you weren't sure if he actually meant what he said or you heard wrong.

"I don't understand" You responded concerned and confused.

"My dear Azeneth, you're not my daughter. Your not from my seed." Tightening his hold afraid that you would run off. You looked at him like if he lost his mind. Has he? Or was this really happening? "Come. I have to show you something."

He pulled you through the long hallway and entered his office. You sat in a chair near by his desk. "In 1171 Egypt," He began as he walked to the book shelves tying to find something. "I was to visit an ill enemy, Al-Adid." Your father came holding a box and he sat on the chair next to you. "He asked me to take care of his children. I refused. One of the greatest mistakes in my life. He died from the illness and his children were killed by crusaders because they weren't protected. Because I didn't protect them. I asked Allah to forgive me but the guilt was always in my heart. I could have prevented those innocent kids from death. But I dint because of my pried." He said and guilt was written all over his 52 year old face. "Not long after that, I went in battle to the city Kerak. Still with guilt stamped on my heart. At that time I only had Al-Afdal. My oldest son. He was only a year old and I was always worried for him. I thought that just like I dint take care of those children, my son would pay for my mistake." He looked on your eyes. "On my way to Kerak, I asked Allah to give me a sign or something that will take this pain away. This guilt that was slowly eating me from inside. I though Allah was going to ignore me and I will have to pay dearly one day for my mistake, until I saw you." He held your cheek. "After the attack in Kerak, we went in to see if there weren't any Templar's left. A cry of a baby caught my ear. I entered the house and there you were. Crying on your dead mothers arms. I took it as a sign from God. A second chance. Since I failed to take care of those children, I had to make it up by taking care of you. You were sent to me, and you helped me find my peace." Tears began to build in your fathers eyes. As well as yours. What a sad story. "My Azeneth. You may not be from my seed, but you were meant to be my daughter."

Love has no boundaries. Overwhelmed from this story, your story, you hugged your father with eternal love. "Father." Was all you could say. There is no greater God than God.

"I love you my child, and no matter what anyone else may say, you are my daughter. My heart recognizes you as my daughter and so do your brothers." He said pulling back and wiped away your tears. Then his own.

Giving a small giggle of relieve you said, "I thought this conversation was going to lead to something more tragic." You said wiping some of your tears away. "I love you father. I think it was best and right to sort this out now. The truth, now I understand why every time I would expose myself to the sun and get burn but I was always light complected. I'm very light compared to my brothers. And my eye color. Different."

"The color of honey." Your father said. "Yes. Well, when I held you in my arms something began to shine under your mothers' body. It was a bag and in it, it was this." Your father opened the box and pulled a golden ball. Or silver a bit of both.

"What is it?" You asked dismemorized by such beauty.

"It is called a Piece of Eden. I don't know what it is exactly for but your mother had it. And I believe it belongs to you." He handed it to you. "Keep it safe. You might need it one day."

You held it with both hands and moved it around to observe it. What is this for?

Today, Altair was almost caught by soldiers rescuing a person. She was mistaken by a thief and was bullied by soldiers. If he would have gotten there later, they would have had their way with her.

Earlier today he went to Al Mualim. Robert de Sable was left to kill. He was heard to be in Jerusalem, but Altair hasn't suspected of anyone talking or heard from him. Maybe his not meant to find him today. He looked up at the sky. It is passed 3. Soon he will leave to visit his little killer. But for now he will have too keep his ear awake for any news about Robert de Sable.

Yesterday, when Salah ad-Din and Al Mualim were speaking in private, he over heard something about the Piece of Eden. Apparently Salah ad-Din had one too. Altair knew that the Templar wanted them. Since his master hasn't said anything about it to him, Altair will keep it in sight. If somehow sometime the place gets attacked, he will protect the piece and Azeneth.

Azeneth. Oh Azeneth. So enchanting as her scent. Last night he took a very good look of her. Skin that promised to be softer than silk. Sweeter than a date. And her eyes, the color of honey. Her hair, dark and curly. When she stepped close to him and asked for his name, his hands craved to get stuck in her hair, pull her face and taste those strawberry colored lips. When she said his name, Oh Allah! He wanted to release a moan, but instead he closed his eyes and swallowed it. When he opened his eyes he had to get out of there before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

After Altair's first love was murdered, he has never seen another woman afterwards. Until he met Maria. He would visit her hear and there but it was just sex. He made sure of it. He respected women, but he was never gentle with Maria. He wanted to make sure nothing would grow between them. Not even children. He never came in her. Twice they have been together, and they are moments he won't forget, because the greatest moment of his life, he has enjoyed in the arms of two women. Enjoying the pleasures of life. Food, laughter, and sex.

You were sitting on the edge of the fountain looking at the reflection of the moon. The water was warm at the touch of the tip of your fingers. The rays of the sun warmed up the water. The night was warm and fresh. Crickets surrounded you with their music. A distant sound of two guars marching echoed on the garden. Tarik left to Jerusalem to deliver the last payment to your team. Tarik. Sweet Tarik. You dig deep into your memory to remember your last conversation.

_You were sitting on the edge of the same fountain when Tarik approached you. "You told me last night that you were going to tell me what happen in the mission. Why are you dismissing your men early?" He stood towering your small figure. That's right; you were going to tell him. What is there to tell? You can't tell him that an Assassin came to your room last night, the same Assassin you were going to tell him to double up his guarding skills. What will you tell him now? A lie? _

_ You looked up at him and signaled him to sit. He did. Looking at the water you tried to look for the right words. "I'm not killing anymore Tarik."_

_ "What? . . . Why?" He asked trying to quiet down his surprise. "Azeneth. This was your idea in the first place. Why the sudden change of plans?" He asked turning your head to look at him._

_ "Simple." You said removing his hands. "I believe things happen for a reason and, in my last mission, something happened that made me come to this decision. The men that do wrong will get punished far more by Allah than just death." You looked at him. "It was justice while it lasted, but I noticed it's not my job. I'm not to deliver their death." Everything true. _

_ He looked at you as you were possessed by an evil genie, and the one speaking wasn't you. But then he nodded in agreement. "It's your decision and I respect it. What about your men? Do they know your final decision?" He asked._

_ You shook your head. "I wanted to ask you if you could ride to Jerusalem and drop off their last payment." You looked at him with sadness, but inside you were angry like no other time. In a way it was better for the Assassin. . . Altair, to do the killing for you and you won't risk the lives that are with you. But you wanted to deliver justice with your own hands. Dismissing your anger, you saw Tarik nod. "But still keep me up dated with any suspicions, of anything." You said with a big smile._

_ Tarik gave a confused smile but nodded. "I will. When do you want me to go?"_

_ "Today night, when your about to sleep. You can leave a bit earlier to drop off the money. Can you?" You wanted him out so he wouldn't be near when Altair comes in. _

_ "I will." He said with a sweet smile. "Azeneth. . . I-"_

That was when Asad interrupted Tarik. Asad came in with some news, he over heard from your fathers court room that another caravan was attacked by Templar's. When will this madness stop? The leader of the raid may be coming to Jerusalem soon. Maybe tomorrow. He will be your next target. Well Altair's next target. You told Asad to keep you informed if the leader is spotted near.

You stood up, and walked alone to your chamber. A couple of servants passed by with laundry on their hands. When your brothers chamber door came to sight you heard laughter. Two guards stood by the tall doors, they acknowledge you and opened them for you. There they were, wrestling with laughter. Your father and your brothers. Like a prod lion playing with its cubs. Your father tackled a son as the rest mounted him. You watched from a distance wishing you could join them, but you had your own lion to fight with.

Out of breath your father caught your presence and smiled. A silent goodnight nod was exchanged between both of you. Closing the doors you made your way to meet with your lion.

The moon was high and its gentle whisper caressed your hair. At the end of the hallway two guards stood at the entrance of your chamber. They don't look alarmed or disturbed, sign that Altair hasn't been spotted near. Acknowledging your presence they nodded and opened the doors. Your room was big, but not as big as the one in Egypt.

The guards closed the doors behind and in front of you were two servants lighting the candles in your room. It was dark, but bright enough to see your path and you won't stumble or trip on nothing. You gave them a command to leave and rest. The sound of closing doors was the sound of an open room for the Assassin to enter. Altair.

Looking around, he has yet to come. Maybe he won't come. Oh you prayed Allah he dint come. Before your wish could come true, a dark figure came out from a dark corner. The sound of his metal gear got louder as he got closer to you. Your heart beat uncontrollably. His presence was too great for you. Never in your life have you ever met a man, aside from your father, that made you feel uncontrollable fear. Right now you both held a double edge sword. One controls the other in some way, but your both at risk if one should betray the other. But you will dominate this feeling and this man.

He stood only a foot away from you. "Good thing you came." You said looking up at his not visible eyes.

"Odd words from you princess." Altair teased and smirked. "I never expected them to come out from this mouth." He said lifting his right hand and caressed your bottom lip with his thumb.

Slapping his hand off you growled, "Do that again and I will cut off your hands." Altair lifted his hand in surrender. You turned around rolling your eyes at him. You walked to your dresser selecting your night gown. "A caravan was attacked by Templar's. The leader is said to land on Jerusalem tomorrow. If you come tomorrow night, I will have his name and location for you." You turned to look at him, waiting for his response. Nothing.

You thought by exchanging those words he would leave, but he still stood here. "Don't you have anywhere to go?" He didn't spoke a word. "I need my rest Altair." You pointed to the window. You wanted to sleep. You wanted him to leave. Or did you? Something about this man in your room gave you a nameless need.

"I see you like giving me orders." He said.

"You did say you would kill the men for me." You kept your voice strong

"I did say that." He walked to you and you felt your heart beat faster. "But I also said I would keep watch of you. How do I know you won't kill another man once I leave?" He said towering your body. Your eyes were at the level of his chest.

"I won't. And you have my word." You said looking up. But it looked as if the words flew pass him. Although you weren't able to see his eyes you knew and felt he was looking at you. You wanted to know the man underneath that hood. Last night was as dark as tonight. If only you could pull that hood back and see the man underneath, you would be able to fit his sensual voice with a face. Just as he had a scared lip, would the rest of him be marked by past battles? Was his whole body covered with scars? On his arms, legs and chest? Would they be small and thin, or long and thick? Is his body dark? Or cream color like yours? Would he have body hair? Would it trail down to his . . . before you finished that sentence in your head you came back to reality. How can you think of such thing from the Assassin that wanted to kill you?

Your hands ache to touch this man. Again your nose was caressed by his sandalwood scent. Dismissing the thought, you walked away from this man. As you placed your gown on your bed you took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "Now that we have settled this, you may leave." You expected him to still be standing were you last saw but he was gone. Ooy. . . what an annoying Assassin. Either he really left or he was hiding in your room. Not caring what he chose to do you undressed.

Looking at her outside her window, he wished he would have stayed, but tomorrow he will see more of her. Altair stood at the edge of the wall that surrounds the palace, underneath a shadow. The glow of the candles outlined her body as she began to undressed. Any other man or Assassin would have taken advantage of this time and have his way with her, for she had a sensual body that promised to give intoxicating pleasure unlike any other.

Bearing her back to him she stood near her bed and place trousers on the bed. Altair thought twice if to stay or not. Placing a hand on his mouth, he observed her with interest and desire. He never blinked for he never wanted to miss a glimpse of her body. Wishing he could be closer, he pined his feet on the cement. He would only keep an eye on her until she fell asleep.

Her naked body sent a familiar tightness in between his legs. It has been a month since he has taken a woman; Maria was his last, now he ached for a new one. Princess Azeneth. But he will only do so if he wished to end his life by the hands of Salah ad-Din.

Her back was all he could see. But it was enough for his sex to ache. He needed to end this ache. And he will with a release given by his hands. But something told him he will have to release twice to satisfy his sex. Only his sex, because his body ached to touch and be touched by her. His breath got heavier by the second as he imagined what he would do to her. Kiss every inch of her body and caress every curve. Suck her breast as she digs her finger in his hair. Give her first release as he played with her sensitive clit. Kiss her inner thighs and the sacred folds that will welcome his cock. Her second release. Entering her deep and slow, as he looked at her eyes roll back experiencing a long orgasm only he can deliver. He would come only after she has her fourth orgasm. He can see it so clear. His biting marks on her as her finger nails marked his back.

He had to pull back from that heavenly dream. He let out a breath once he saw her dressed and in her bed. At last.

Looking around to clear his path, he ran off to his horse and rode to Jerusalem. He needed a release.


	4. The Night

Ch.4

The Night

You and your family enjoyed a great lunch together. Your father was at the head of the table. A wide smile was on his face as your brothers told him their adventures hunting. The walls were gold as they shined with the rays of the sun. You were sitting on your fathers left. The cushions underneath were soft and very well comfortable. Tarik stood behind you against a wall.

Everything seemed peaceful in the dinning room until a soldier that guarded the entrance of the palace came in and whispered on to your father's ear. "Let her in." Your father commanded. He stood and walked around the table to stand in the middle of the room. As soon as you leaned back to see what was going on a woman stormed in the dining room and kneeled on to your father's feet. The soldier leaned to take this woman off, but your father commanded not to.

She sounded really upset, and hurt. She couldn't be of a middle class because her clothes were dirty and torn. Her veil was a brown color and were the rest of her clothes.

Your father kneeled to lift this woman a bit, "Take it easy woman. I cannot hear your pleas if you don't speak to me clearly." He lifted her face gently and wiped her tears away. Her face too was dirty.

"Please great Salah ad-Din! They have taken my baby away from me. They stole her from me! They stole her from me!"

"Who did?"

"Our own people! They stole her from our camp and sold her to the market! Please great Salah ad-Din! I beg of your help. Please help me!" Bursting in more tears she hid her face in your father's robes. For a great moment your father didn't say a word. But you didn't have to see him in order to know how he felt. Furious.

"Its enough for our people to be stealing in order to survive, but is not right to be stealing people to obtain a piece of food in their stomach. Jabari!" You father called his trusted captain. He came to inform your father about the camp a couple of house ago. Age of 35. He was tall and very well built, dark hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Before he was name captain, you and him had a very close friendship. Your brothers use to tease he liked you, but his heart belonged to the boy who use to deliver flowers to decorate the palace in Egypt. Yup. His gay. But only you know that.

Jabari stepped forward ready to carry out any order from your father. "Sir."

"Assemble 5 men on hours to the market. Ready my horse and yours. We're going to save this mothers child." Your father spoke with a firm voice. Jabari ran to do his ditty and the woman looked up at you father like if an angel just came from the heavens to her rescue. He looked at her with great tenderness. "We will get back your baby. For the mean time, wait here till we return and you will lead us to your baby."

"Oh thank you great Salah ad-Din! Thank you!" She rained kisses on his hands clothes and feet. Two female servants lifted her and escorted her to see to her aid. As your father walked away you ran to him.

"Baba!" You called on him and stopped in front of him. As if afraid you won't see him again you hugged him. He has only been here for three days, he can't leave you now.

"I will be back my daughter. I'm just going to get this woman's child back." He lifted your face. "I will return today. I promise." He kissed your forehead and walked off.

You saw him leave as you hear Tarik footsteps stop behind you. Your heart ached, but you kept telling yourself, he will return.

Later that day, Tarik handed you the information you will give Altair. Tarik will begin to wonder, but right now this Templar leader has to die.

As night fell, your father came back just in time for dinner. The mother guided him to wear the child was located and he bought back the baby. She was given a horse to return to her camp.

You rushed to your room not wanting to waits minute, so Altair could kill the Templar leader. That or something else you weren't aware of. Tarik was surprised with your early retirement. It was barely seven. The sky was dark so Altair should be here soon. You hoped. Why are you excited or nerves to see the Assassin? Fear? No . . . who knows but you welcomed this unknown feeling. It might be the thrill to be in front of an Assassin, in front of death and knowing you won't die. At lest that's what he said, anytime now he can easily change his mind.

Walking side to side in your chamber, your patience was getting thinner. Your chamber was lit with more candles hoping you will have a better view of this Assassin.

Every minute seemed like an hour. When will he come? Will he even come? Just when you sat down to take a deep breath a thud behind you was heard. Turning your attention to it, there he was. Stepping in from the balcony he pushed aside the veils that dance with the motion of the gentle wind.

His graceful confident walk, send a wave of fear all over your body. He looked like a lion about to attack it's pray. But this time he stopped a meter away from you. Odd. Or maybe you just wanted him closer.

"I'm here." He whispered loud enough.

"I have what you came for." You said, but you didn't spoke further more.

Altair slowly walked closer, making you tremble. "Give it to me." His husky voice demanded. His heavy breathing caressed you cheeks and went down to your neck.

Trying to speak clearly you took a deep breath and gently said, "His name is James Emerich. You will find him in a bar near the Catholic Church in the west entrance. He might be there with other soldiers." You said not looking away from him, but the extra candles were useless. His face was still dark under that hood.

"I will be back." He nodded and turned walking to the balcony.

"Wait!" You called and stopped his path by stepping in front if him. You had your hands in his chest blocking him from a dangerous mission. "Be careful . . . Altair." You whispered. Looking up at him, he smiled. "Allah humana." You whispered. God be with this man.

He placed a hand on your cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "I won't be long." He gently pushed you aside and ran off to his mission.

The ride to Jerusalem was the easy part. The hardest part was to find his target, but now he has him. Altair was sitting on a table in the bar. Men of all believes came here. The ceiling was covered of smoke from the hookahs. Woman parade them selves to men looking for clients. Altair held a glass of bear on his right as his targets sat in the far left. Drunk out of their senses, Altair waited for the right moment to strike. Not in the bar or he wont survive against the crowded room. The three Templar's that accompanied his target had female breasts on their faces. Only Altair noticed when the female prostitutes reached in and stole their money bags. James was very silent on the other hand. He did have a bear but never reached for a female.

"Oh cummun Jamms. Haffun." The man was clearly drunk.

"No. Thomas. I'm leaving." James responded.

"Don be a shit bagg. Here! A nice piece of ass for tonit."

"I said no."

"If yu still about thus muslims, they long dead! Have sex!" The drunken Templar said before he devoured his female with kisses.

A female sat on James lap and began to caress him. She teased his mouth with light kisses. She slowly began to kiss him and touched his body. James pulled her off. Something was obviously upsetting him. "You know you want it. Take your stress off through me. Bang the life out of me." The prostitute said, standing up and offering him her hand.

James reached for it and she pulled him out through a back door. This was Altair's opportunity to strike. Altair fallowed but kept his distance. From a distance Altair saw them turn around entering in a very dark stone alley.

The sounds of pleasure began as Altair sat in a nearby bench. He would not strike now. Not only because there was a witness but he always let his victims enjoy once more the simple pleasures of life. Sex. Every man has the right to once more experience being hugged by a woman and caressed by those delicate creatures. Altair's hand twitched when he heard the prostitute moan to the heavens. Fallowed by James grunts, their sounds echoed along the dark alleys. Altair knew James won't last much longer. And when he is done, Altair will kill him with his hidden blade.

Altair readied his hidden blade once he heard the last long cream from both of them. The prostitute walked out from the dark alley letting her dress fall to it place, fixing herself. Altair stood as the prostitute walked passed by him and extended her hand. He extended his hand and dropped a golden coin on her hand. She continued walking and entered the back in the bar.

Altair made his way to his target. Going around the corner, James was fixing his belt. As if James heard Altair's steps, he straightened his back and stood there.

You walked to the edge of your balcony looking out in the distance for any sign of Altair. He should be back by now. It was close 1 hour past midnight. It couldn't have taken this long to kill one man. Then again, James could have backup and maybe Altair is stuck fighting God knows how many Templar's. Maybe his dead? Or worst. Maybe he was captured and is now being tortured and questioned? No you don't want to think worst things that could happen to him. But you couldn't help to think about them. What if he is badly injured and was left on the cold hard stone floor to die? NO! STOP! You have to stop thinking of the worst!

Taking a deep breath you tried to clear your mind. Altair is fine. He will come back with prove of some sort to show James is dead. Either that or his delay was more of an enough prove that he killed James. You walked back inside your room. You looked at what to do while Altair got here. Then your secret wall came to sight. Walking up to it you were about to open it to reveal the golden orb your father gave you, when you heard a scratching sound out the balcony. Altair!

Running your heart out you reached the balcony. Looking around you couldn't see him or a hint that it is him. Then in front of you a bloodied hand grabbed the edge of the balcony. You looked down and there he was, barely able to lift himself. You grabbed his arm and pulled him up with all your strength. Allah, this man was heavy. Finally you got him on the balcony but he fell on the floor. "Altair!"

"I'm fine." He coughed catching his breath.

"Come let me help you." You said trying to lift him up, but he stood perfectly fine. His clothes were ripped and stained with blood. He was injured, but his masculine pride made him walk in your room by himself.

You ran in and told him to sit on a near chair and you will be back. You ran out off your room and looked both ways to see that your guards were sleeping. Clear. You ran off to the training room and grabbed cloths, bandages and a special liquid made from special herbs. Everything that will aid a person after it is wounded after battle. Especially with your brothers. You held a bowl above your head with all the materials as you made your way back in your room.

Altair stood wrapping his injured arm with a dirty piece of cloth. What a stubborn man. You placed the bowl on the carpet in the middle of your room. Like a tiny living room, you brought more cushions to sit on. "Sit let tend you your wombs" You told Altair as you brought a vase filled with water.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help. Someone else will do that for me. I just came to let you know James is dead." He said standing still.

"You came up here just to tell me that? Come on Altair. You killed that man for me the least I can do is bandage your arm. Come. Sit." You instructed him as you held his wounded arm and pulled him down on the cushions. He didn't hesitate he sat down.

You sat on his right side and checked his arm. He was wounded right below the shoulder. The bicep area. His sleeve was stained with blood. You will have to get his clothes off to clean him from bacteria and be able to see if he is injured anywhere else. . . His clothes off. Finally. You will finally see Altair for whom he is. Visible, finally. The thought of seeing him naked or just chest naked made you blush bright red. You were glad it was dark, he couldn't see the affect he had on you. Clearing your throat you spoke, "Altair, you're going to have to take off your robes so I can clean you." Afraid to look up you just stared at his injury, but he did turn. For a brief moment he said nothing. Then, stood up.

"But I will need assistance." He said looking down at you. Finally, you will see the man underneath that hood. The man who was sent to kill you. The man that makes you tremble with fear and desire without any explanation.

Standing up you helped him remove his weapons. Everything that was on top sword, dagger, and knifes. You removed his thick heavy belt and placed it in a table as he removed the bands on his arms and handed them to you. You placed them on the table were the rest of his weapons are. How can this man run and climb fast with the weight of metal, thick leather, and God knows how many layers of clothes? Finally, just the white robes were left. From behind you saw him struggling to remove his hood with one hand but you immediately ran in front and removed his hand. You want to take it off yourself. You want to see the man underneath this hood.

The hood was a separate piece. Here is the moment of truth. Finally after this whole time keeping his identity a secret, you will see the man that killed many. Lifting both of your hands up you held on to the hood and lifted it up. There he was. Tanned face, the scared lip, and the dark chocolate eyes. His hair was very short and he had blood on his face. You will have time later to feast on him but now you have to aid him. Removing your eyes from his face you removed the red sash that held his robes closed. Pulling it off the layers of robes was the only thing left. You dropped the red sash and tock a good grip of the first robe. Lifting it up you tried not to hurt his arm. The next layer was one that was cut so you were able to remove it easily. The last thing he had was the gray long sleeve. Already cut from one arm you took a knife and cut the side of it so he would only have to pull it over his head and slide off the good arm. He did and the body beneath the layers of clothes was perfect. His body beautifully structured. Pure masculine body. He had very light of body hair but they were dark like his hair. His muscles were perfectly defined and the scars. Of all sizes! His pants were held by a dirty gray sash. But he will keep those on. Right now you have to band this man . . . He was indeed a man.

Pulling him back down you poured water on the wooden bowl. You grabbed a cloth, wet it and began to clean his arm from the blood. Other warriors might have flinched from pain but not Altair. He stared trait into the wall. You poured the herb liquid on the cloth then pressed the cloth on the womb to kill any bacteria. He hissed in pain and the muscles of his body tightened. You blew on the womb so the pain would go away. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would hurt! Are you alright?" You looked up at him concerned and worried.

He faced you, "Yes. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." He faked it! He had a big grin on his face. Annoyed and embarrassed you punched his wound. "Ow! That did hurt!"

"That's what you get." You said pulling back his arm and continued cleaning it. He let out a small chuckle and you tightened the bandage and he flinched bringing a smile on your face. "Done." You said finishing the knot. "Let me clean the rest of you so I can see where else you're wounded." You grabbed the wet cloth and began to wash the blood away from his neck down to his chest. There. Close to his pelvis he was wounded.

The air left your lung when you saw that the wound went much lower. "Do you want me to take those off too?" You snapped your face up to look at him. He had a confident prideful smile on his face. Then it all changed to something much deeper. Lust? Dismissing the thought you looked down and said, "No just low enough to um . . . to. . . dis no. . .to clean it" You couldn't find the words! What wrong with you?

"Fine." He leaned back on the floor and lifted his pelvis high enough to slide his pants bit down. But low or high . . . this man was temptation. You wanted to touch him so bad. Not with a cloth, not with anything, just skin to skin. He sat back up and your hands began to tremble when you saw a preview of curls peeking out of the pants. Oh Allah! This is too much for you. This has to stop, but you have to clean his wounds. After you're done with him you will send him away. You have to do something to bring your temperature down. Talking! Talking is good. That may help.

"James put up quiet a fight. Was he hard to kill?" You asked as you cleaned his wound. But it was hard since you had to bend over his crossed leg and your back began to hurt.

"No. He was easy. Too easy. It surprised me. His men were tough to fight." He said opening his legs for you. You sat perfectly well as you placed the cloth back on him with the herb liquid.

Interested to hear the story you asked, "Why did it surprised you? Did you expect him to be stronger?" You asked getting closer to the wound.

"No, after I let him finish with the woman I expected him to fight. But he knew I was going to kill him. He told me himself to kill him." You looked up in surprise and reached for the bandages. "After I killed him his men caught me and we fought." He said concluding his story.

"Oh . . ." it was hard to band him. You pushed him back to lean on his hands for support. "What was so important that James was doing with the woman that you let him finish?" You asked when you hugged his waist in order to wrap the bandage a couple of times.

"Sex" Frozen in spot you looked up at him. You weren't expecting that answer, at all. His eyes burned with something that you aren't familiar with. Yet your chest stomach and inner thighs wanted more. Is this desire? Is this how a man looks at a woman when he wants her?

"You let James finish having sex with a woman?" You asked still holding the bandage behind him. Knowing an Assassin would strike at that moment.

"A man has the right to experience pleasure in the arms of a woman before he faces death, don't you think?" He said caressing your face with his right hand. His touch was cold and you flinched getting you off balance and falling on him. You tried to pull back from him but his hand on your back pinned you against him. "Don't you think so?"

Not knowing what to do you stared at him confused, scared, and nerves. Your heart began to beat fast and deep.

"Answer me Azeneth." His soothing yet strong voice commanded. His eyes traveled all over your face as you stared at his lip with desire. Yes desire, you want to kiss him. You want to kiss this man. You want to kiss this Assassin. You want to kiss Altair. Only Altair.

"Is that what you do every time before you go to a mission?" You asked breathless.

"Not recently . . ." He said as the tip of his tong wet his lips.

"Why not?" You asked looking as you positioned yourself in a more comfortable position.

"Because there is one woman I long to have. She is a beautiful woman who has yet to find pleasure in a man's arms, and it would be an honor and a privilege if she allowed me to be her first." He said as his hand slid up your back to cup the back of your head. The touch send a chill up your spine and you led out a small moan as you close your eyes and tasted the delicious feeling. No! This has to stop! You can't give yourself to any man like your cousin Latifa. Never!

Pulling back you said, "Altair let me go." You close your eyes embarrassed that you let him know you wanted him too.

"Azeneth, when did you decide to lie to me?" You looked up at him confused. You didn't lie to him. "Your mouth might say to let you go, but your face, your mouth, your hands, your chest and the rest of your body tells me otherwise." How can this man read your body?

"Look Altair. Whatever you want from me, you know I can't give it to you. I have to stay pure till . . . I . . . marry." That is if it will ever happen. But from here on, only Allah knows when.

"_At least I know how it feels to be a woman. As for you I wouldn't be surprised if you had an extra sword in between your legs." She said with a daring grin. _

"_At least I will be a virgin when my husband takes me to bed." You said._

"_That's IF you get a husband. As for me, I already have one secured." Said Latifa_

Your cousins words echoed in your head. Maybe your she right. **If** you get a husband. What if you go on living without knowing how it felt to become a woman in a mans arms. What if you die a virgin? No man will ever want to marry an old independent woman. No one. And it is said that when a woman never has sex, she will grow to be a bitter old woman. You have your aunts as proof. After their husbands died, they never wed again and they are very rude to people that aren't her nesses and nephews. No, you won't become one of them.

If few liked you for the person that you are, now that you're young, when you get older the numbers will only decrease. Hope is gone. You will die a bitter old virgin. No. Not going to happen. Because right now at this moment, your solution to that problem is in front of you. Altair.

You held on tight to his robes. You don't know what to do. Your body begs to be touched and wants to feel like a woman, but you don't know what to do in the action of sex.

"Tell me one word, Azeneth. One word and I will do as you command." As you commanded? You looked up and saw hurt on his face. He didn't want you to deny him. His lips, Allah his lips. You reached up to trace his lips with your right index finger. You outlined the top lip and went around to the bottom until you reached his scar. He closed his eyes when you outlined the scar and kisses your finger.

"Your lips . . ." You wanted to taste them. You wanted to feel the scar against you. Different from all the other men, Altair's mouth is the only mouth that has ever brought you desire to kiss a man. "I want to taste them." You said slowly moving forward to kiss him, but you pulled back. You don't know how to kiss. And you were afraid, that he would walk away because he didn't like how you kissed. You looked aside embarrassed.

"Here, allow me." The hand Altair had behind your head pushed you to press your lips against his. He began tasting and sucking on your top and bottom lip slowly getting you use to his rhythm. You wanted more, much more. You pulled his head towards you and began to taste his scar. Allah, it was so good. It felt so wrong and good at the same time. His lips were soft and rough, when it came to the scar. His spiky beard rasped your face and your hands as you explored his face. The sting his beard left only made you want more and more. So delicious so sweet and salty. When his tong entered your mouth you wanted to pull back but he pulled you closer. You felt you were drowning in this kiss and you realized you weren't breathing. You forgot to breath. You pulled back to breath and you felt like you took the very first breath of your life.

Altair looked at you just how you wanted him to look at you. Desire, lust and wanting. "I want you Altair." You said in between breaths. Still dazed from the amazing kiss.

His eyes darkened with desire and a dangerous smirk grew on him. "Then you shall have me." He pulled you to another kiss but this time it was gentle. His hands traveled all over your body, you couldn't help but to moan. You pulled back to breathe again and his mouth moved to your neck. Allah! Another moan to signal him you loved that. He pulled you to his body and you caressed his head. You moved your head to the side to give him better access to your neck and ear. His hands traveled to your legs and back up to your body. Wait! He is going too fast. You gasped his name and he froze. As if realizing his rush he slowed his pace.

His caresses filled your body with none stop shivers and invisible ants running up and down. His mouth moved to your collar bone and lower to your chest. You pulled his face up wanting to taste those magnificent lips again. He laid you on the carpet resting your head on a cushion. His hands searched for yours as he brought them above your head pinning them with one hand against the floor. No, you feel out of control. You don't like feeling vulnerable. With his free hand he caressed the side of your waist and rose to your breast. His thumb flicked your nipple and you arched your back gasping and moaning. Allah!

His mouth possessed yours as one of his legs separated your legs. It rested in between your sensitive spot. He moved it against you and you moaned louder. "Altair" You called. He smiled against you lips and continued the motion of his leg. You opened your legs a bit wider to increase the wave of pleasure filling your cup. The temperature of your body was increasing mad. His free hand began to lift your dress and you tried to free your hands but Altair only held tighter. "Altair" You free your mouth, gasping, "Alt-"

"Shhh . . . Don't be afraid. It is only me. I will take care of you." You looked at his eyes and they held truth. "Let go for once. Loose all control and know there will only be pleasure. Sweet pleasure." His warm smile made your heart beat faster. You closed your eyes scared and excited for what is yet to come. "Look at me habibi." His choice of words is what made you look at him. Beloved? He took you by surprise and you gasped when his hand began to play with your clit. Dear Allah! Mad passion electrocuted you whole. You gasped his name as he possessed over your lips once more and this time you felt like you were drowning. His hand in between your legs took the breath out of you and his mouth wouldn't let you take in air. You held tight on his neck and back for dear life. You felt like anytime time you would lose all senses and do things you never thought of doing. More you wanted more. His warm body on your felt so good. You didn't want him to stop, digging your nails on his bad made him moan. Oh how sweet that sounded. His deep moan echoed in your head and you wanted to hear more of his rich voice.

He pulled off, you moaned of disappointment and gratefulness. But mostly disappointment. He pulled off his hand from your thighs and brought his hand up to taste your juice. "Mmm . . . Delicious" He hummed. His eyes never leaving yours. He pulled up your gown to your waist and you lifted yourself enough to pull the dress off. Naked for his eyes to see. Only him.

When his eyes scanned your body you looked away embarrassed and scared for his reaction. Your skin was much lighter than the rest of the Muslim woman. Maybe he won't like it. "Allah . . . Beautiful." He breathed in. You looked at him and he licked his lips with hunger.

He leaned down to kiss your forehead, eyes and mouth. He went lower to your neck and collar bone. He moved his lower body between your legs as his hands lifted your back. Your breasts were closer to his face and he took one nipple in his mouth. He suckled and kissed. Nibbled and played. His tong was gentle and very good at bringing pleasure from the tip of your toes to your heart and chest to your womanhood. Making you lift your pelvis against him with need. Need for him to enter you now. You wanted him now. You moaned your heart out when his teeth gently bit you. Allah! You never knew so much pleasure could come from the smallest places. He increased the pleasure by scratching your back and you held his head closer. When his mouth moved to the other nipple, you felt like you could fly to the heaves. "More, Altair. More." You commanded gasping for air. He moved to kiss your ribs and naval, leaving you wanting more. He parted your legs feeling the cold air in between your thighs and womanhood.

You looked down to see his hungry gaze. His eyes were pinned at your sacred entrance. Embarrassment made you want to close your legs, but his strength kept them apart. You close your eyes and looked away.

"Don't hide from me habibi." His intense eye contact increased your heart beat. When he hid his face between your legs a new wave of pleasure made you gasp for air. Slamming you back on the cushions. You tried to look down to see what Altair was doing to you that caused unbelievable pleasure. He was kissing you. His mouth played with your clit and his tong entered slightly into your core, slowly spreading apart your sacred folds. His attention on your clit pinned you back on the cushions. You reached up trying to hold on something that would help you not lose all senses from this sweet divine pleasure. Not being able to find nothing you pulled back your hands and held the side of your neck. The touch felt good, sliding it down you passed by a breast down to your naval. The touch only increased the pleasure. Dear Allah! You bit your lower lip when something entered your core. It wasn't big but it was big enough to make you beg for more.

"Altair. . . please I want you now." You said trying to sound needing but not dispread.

"Not yet. You have yet to have an orgasm. Plus I'm getting you use to my size." He said as you saw that he entered another finger. You arched your back as the pleasure made you close your eyes. How can you not be ready? All of this time, all of the feelings if it's not close to an orgasm, then you wanted to keep going till you felt an orgasm. You held on to the cushions at your sides and he went back on kissing your clit. He flickered it with his tong and every second that passed you wanted to remember it. All of it. He increased the speed with your clit. Then you felt like jumped of a cleft to swim in the lake of pleasure. You twist and moved side to side trying to hold on to something, but that something disappeared when you opened your eyes and it felt like time stopped. Everything around you seemed to either have stopped or go at a very slow passé. Then a wave that began from the main cores spread all around you making your eyes rolled back and breathless. Your back arched and everything you knew was gone. The only moment that mattered, the only moment that you remember is now. This intense exquisite orgasm and Altair. So this is the secret hidden in closed doors, when your father would take his mates to his room and strange erotic sounds would be heard. The secret behind closed doors, you discovered it. You like it. And you wanted more.

Trembling you laid on the floor like a dead soldier. You did die, the old virgin you died, but you revived. Never in your life have you ever felt so alive. You laid there in surrender to pleasure. Gasping for air you felt your legs, arms and body still trembling. You close your eyes trying to remember the feeling while it was fresh.

Altair rose and rested his forehead on your cheek. "That was an orgasm." He said and kissed your cheek and neck. Yes it was and you loved it. When you felt him positioning his legs against your body you moaned when you felt a big thing entering. But it never came all the way in. He kept pulling it out and only enters a bit. Is that all he has? You looked down and boy did that prove you wrong. He was big. You wanted to take him whole but you don't think that would be possible. You moved your pelvis lower to take him in but that did not help. You wanted him in! NOW!

"Altair . . . Please." You whispered with desire. Under the dark room him smirk was clear by the candle that burned at you right. He continued with the same motion and in just a couple of small thrust you had another orgasm. So good and breathtaking.

"Altair I beg you . . . Now." You wanted him more than anything else in your life. He leaned down and began to kiss your neck gently biting it and he positioned himself. He took possession over your mouth tasting his scar once more.

"Then you shall beg no more." His slow deep thrust made you scream in pain but his kiss swallowed it. Trying to comfort you with soothing words he trusted very slow. His slow rhythm cause pain but you are able to handle it. Slowly the pain was over taken by pleasure. Sweet pleasure. You wrapped legs around his waist to make him go deeper. You needed him to go faster. To take the breath out of you. Caressing his head he let out a growl when he began to speed up his pace. The feeling of this forbidden act was incredible. Forbidden to unmarried females, to the young curious kind. Forbidden to you. How can something so amazing be forbidden to woman? Could there be risks when it comes to giving yourself to someone that is not your husband? If there is, you don't want to think about it because this time, this place, this man is all you want to remember.

The melody of his thrust and the moans from both of you was a song the whole world deserved to hear. Something so unbelievingly incredible. You pulled from the kiss to breathe as he continued his thrusts and you realize the both of you were covered in sweat. You wiped the sweat from his brow and he smiled. The dance between a man and a woman. This is that. A dance. The dance of love.

Altair leaned down to kiss you gently and he whispered, "You're beautiful. You feel like heaven." Then he pushed much faster and deeper. You gasped and held on his arms that supported him from the floor. You saw his muscles in action. His chest was more defined and his abdomen worked as he thrusted. Your breast bounced with every thrust and more and more you felt like there couldn't be a better moment in your life than this. Looking at this man, the one responsible for your moans, screams and growls. This man with his expert touch. This man with his scared body. This man and his perfect lips. "Kiss me Altair." You said gasping for air.

He smiled and leaned down uniting with your lips. His kiss was rough and deep. You took everything in. You tried to keep with his pace and he speed up his thrusts. He growled and he held on to your waist pulling you down to meet his thrust. Again slowly you were feeling like you were about too loose all control. Faster he thrusted. Holding tight on him your body felt like it was about to explode. The invisible ants crawled up your legs and your womanhood added an intense wave of pleasure causing you to moan out loud his name to the heaves. Fallowed by his growl and release.

Out of breath. He rested his head between your breasts as the both of you filled your lungs with air. His rapid breathing felt so good on your chest. You were thankful for this moment. You thanked yourself for choosing him to stay. You didn't want to think about what would happen if you sent him on his way after attending his injuries. Gasp! His injuries! You were about to call on his name when a cold wind froze you. Fallowed by, "Princess? Princess Azeneth? Is everything ok?" Damn! Maybe you screamed too loud when you reached your orgasm. Should you answer? They can't see you in the dark. Will they come in and check if your fine? Then a click on the door was heard. You felt Altair's awareness because he looked like he was ready to fight or run. Waiting for a guard to walk in, nothing happened. Maybe they did close the door. Altair's muscles and touch relaxed, no one entered the room. He turned to look at you and everything got awkward.

What now? Sure you guys had sex, the most incredible sex you might ever experience, but what now? You felt tired. Should you just stand up, thank him for a great night and dismiss him? . . . How? You didn't want him to leave you cold and alone. . . But he has nothing else to do here. He will leave and you won't see him till the coming night. Then what? Will you both have sex again? Will it be as good as this night or better? If he leaves will he even return? Will he tell any of his friends and the roomer will travel around till it got to your fathers ears? Stop it. Maybe this was a wrong choice. Maybe you should have forced him to leave.

"Azeneth." His gentle voice brought you back to this world. His confused gaze brought a smile on your face. Then he smiled. No. There is no turning back. The deed was done. What now? Does this mean you became lovers? Or . . . it was just tonight?

"Altair. . ." You spoke as you caressed his spiky beard, ". . . Please don't tell anyone of what I just did." You gave your virginity to a stranger. Regretful about it, but at the same time no.

"You mean what **we** did." His pushing voice when he said "we" reminded you that this dance was done by two people. Not only you. He wanted you as much as you wanted him or it. Sex. You smiled and blushed. You didn't want to think about tomorrow or yesterday. You wanted to live into the now. Live this moment. Love this moment. Remember this moment for the rest of your life.

He dropped to your left side laid on his back and he brought you to his side. You placed your check on his chest and enjoyed listening to his heart beat. With your right hand you caressed his chest. Perfection of a man. Outlining one of his scars you heard his light snore. He was tired. So were you. But you did not want to miss a second of this precious moment. You looked up to see if he had his eyes closed. He did. He was sleeping. Sore from your legs you gave all your effort to sit up. You wanted to take a good look at this man.

Starting from the top, his head was resting under his left hand. He looked so innocent when he sleeps. Nothing like a killer. Nothing like an Assassin. His long curled lashes fit well with his high cheeks. His thick brow adorned his eyes very well. A very handsome man indeed. With a face like this someone would think he is a prince. But when they see his scars. . .

His scars are permanent marks from battles. They define who he is. A soldier. Your favorite scar is the one on his lip. So different, so good. His neck was thick and you could see his Adams apple. You want to taste that too. You bit your lip, maybe later. His collar bone looked like it would feel very good against your lips. As his chest rose and fell from breathing you got glimpse of sweat still on his body. His nipples were hard and dark. Would he like it if you played with them as he played with yours?

Dismissing the thought you continued scanning hi body. His torso had countless scars. His abdominals were perfect. When you got to his wrapped wound the bleeding seemed to have spread. Maybe the act of sex got his blood pumping exiting through the wound. Does it hurt? Maybe not, since he looks so calm. Continuing, you finally reached to the part all women worship. His penis. It lay against his legs resting. Your womanhood ached to feel that thing in again. Although it was down, it still looked pretty thick. Your hands tickled to touch. If you did, will he wake up? Looking at the rest of him, his legs were covered with dark hair were muscular. Strong legs that take him places and run their best to take their master to safety. Big feet, fit to stand on any type of ground they land.

But you couldn't look away from his manhood. Long and slightly pink. Surrounded by dark curls you wanted to touch. Can you touch? Glancing over your shoulder, Altair was still asleep. You bit your lower lip still debating if to touch or not. What can you lose? Nothing. Reaching for it, you placed your right index finger and it jumped. Pulling your hand back, did you hurt it? Did your nail scratch it?

Hearing a chuckle you turned to see Altair smiling. "I believe you have never seen a penis before." He said as he rose and pinned you with his intense gaze.

"Last year," you looked away, "I saw my baby brother pee on a bush. Just him." He brought your hand and wrapped it around his penis.

"Now that you've seen a grown man penis, I saw you filled with curiosity." His husky voice caressed your ear. "You're a curious little thing aren't you?"

Gulping your guilt you spoke, "I was just wondering how . . . um . . . your . . . the penis worked. Since it was hard, I believe you have a bone there too." You said not wishing to make eye contact. You were educated, but when it came to the human body your teachers always told you that your husband would teach you that.

"No bone, habibi." You looked up at him. But how? The penetration was so hard and strong. "Only muscle . . . hhss . . ." He hissed. "Be gentle. It's sensitive too." You loosened your hold. Your fingers won't touch! He was huge! When it moved you let go thinking you would hurt it somehow. The tissue was so soft and bumpy. You reached back to touch the tip. The head was pink and round. The perfect fit to enter and part the folds to make his way in. Altair's hand helped you wrap your hand on his shaft again. You tried to pull back telling him you don't want to hurt it. "I will show you how it's done. A very simple stroke that anyone can do brings mad pleasure to men." You looked down and you saw his hand link with yours as he slid it up and down. Repeating over and over the movement, you heard Altair's breathing getting heavy. Looking at his eyes woke in you the desire you felt not long ago. He wanted you once more, and you definitely wanted him. He pulled you to a kiss as you continued stroking his shaft. He gently bit your lip as you stroke faster. Again he hissed, "Be gentle."

"I don't want you to be gentle with me Altair. Make me feel like the woman I felt not long ago. Please I need to feel it. Make me a woman again Altair." You pulled him back and he positioned himself in between your legs. He caressed your body and rained kisses all over your body. Welcoming the invisible ants you pulled his face and kissed his face. Uniting your lips, he entered you deep and you gasped in air. Riding you like if there was no tomorrow. It hurt but not for long, you would take whatever you will get. Still sore from not long ago you wanted to fell that same tightness and pleasure one can only fine between a man and a woman. Holding him tight you pressed your nails against his back and he growled. He thrusted deeper and stronger. Living in the moment you didn't want this moment to end. His mouth moved to your neck and just as you both were almost around the corner to reach your peek you pulled him to kiss his neck. But too late, you bit him instead. You didn't want to scream out your joy. You dig your teeth as the intense wave of pleasure conquered your body. Holding tight for dear life you wished you could stay like this for eternity. The orgasm lasted longer than the last one. When he came, the both of you fell out of breath. In surrender you both laid on the carpet breathless.

Catching up with time and day, you felt a caress on your cheek and you turned to kiss the hand. Looking up Altair was on his side and had his head resting under his arm. You took the hand and kissed it. Never in your live have you ever felt so alive.


	5. Piece of Eden

Ch.5

The Piece of Eden

"Saba'a Alkair!" You said good morning to the entire palace by now. You tried to control your happiness, but it was impossible. Any servant, any one that passed by you greeted them with a good morning. The sun was bright and the wind was fresh. There couldn't be a better morning.

_This morning you woke up with a tickle on the nose. You woke up to see that Altair was next to you the same way you remembered leaving him. You were both on the floor with colorful cushions surrounding you. Naked just covered with a red veil. He had a white feather on his hand and leaned down to kiss you. _

_The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon, when Altair stood. The veil slid off from him revealing his body. You didn't look away you wanted to take a good look at this man; you stood up and stood in front of him, naked. Outside you were able to hear the echoes of woman chatting. Yup, Altair had to leave before those women entered your chamber to do their chores. Your hand was lift up and Altair kissed the tip of your fingers. "I have to leave now. It won't be easy to escape unseen in day light." He said looking at you._

"_I know." You said half smiling. Wishing he could stay. _

"_I must leave." He said pulling back getting dressed and you help. When you placed his sword around his waist, you didn't want to let go. But you found the strength to pull back your hands. Stepping back, you looked at the Assassin that once wanted to kill you. Fear wasn't in your heart anymore, because you knew the man underneath. _

_He walked to you and kissed you goodbye. He walked to the balcony, before he jumped off, you ran up to him and pulled him to another kiss. This one was longer and deeper. But you pulled back because his weapons poked your stomach. Lifting up his hood, you took a very good look at this man once more. "Altair . . . Will you be back tonight?" You asked hoping he would say yes._

_He smiled and took your hand. He pulled you and kissed you gently. "You know I will." He whispered giving you one last kiss and jumped off. Leaving the sting of his beard on your mouth as you licked the delightful taste of him. _

Smiling to yourself you walked to the dining room for breakfast. Tarik walked behind you. Early today after you bathed and walked out the door, he was talking with the two guards that guard your door. When he turned and saw you, usually you would get a smile and a good morning from him. But today, only the good morning. He looked very serious and tired. The circles under his eyes said he didn't sleep good last night. Or nothing at all. You will ask for his state later. Right now your thoughts were over taken by last night.

You tried to walk strait and as normal as possible, still feeling sore from last night. Another smile. Last night was all you could remember, and the only thing you wanted to remember. Feeling his caresses, you tried to trace Altair's caress. Your arms, your neck, your lips. You hope tonight you will get to taste that wicked mouth again.

Turning at a corner, you entered the dining room. "SIDI SAIF!" Your uncle stood chatting with your brothers. When he saw you he walked up to you and you ran to him. Jumping on his arms, you haven't seen him for almost two months. He camped with your father to fight along his side. A very handsome man. Early 30's, dark skin, dark green colored eyes and the sweetest smile you could find in a man. "Salam Alaikum, Sidi Saif. It is very good to see you." You said pulling back.

"And same to you. But I don't believe I'm the reason why your eyes are shinning." He pulled back and scaned your body. "and your skin has a new glow like a newly wed wife." Could it be because of Altair? Thinking so much about him? Or could it be that last night had everything to do with it?

"Well I see your eyes also shine." You teased back. Just trying to go around the conversation. But his smile said everything.

"I'm in love."

Letting an ear piercing scream you hugged your uncle. He has been single his whole life to find his special someone, and be faithful to only her. "Who is she? Is she someone I know? Tell me!"

"You don't know her, but you might have heard about her." He said pulling you to the dining table and sit as the servants placed the food on the table.

"What's her name?" You asked exited placing a date on your mouth.

"Her name is Joan of England. King Richards's sister." He said a bit nerves towards your reaction. But love is love. Allah works in mysterious ways, and if he fell in love with her, then she might be the one.

"I'm happy for you uncle. I really am." You hugged him wishing joy and happiness to him, because he deserves it.

"That is why your father and I are leaving to Acre in mid day today. We would have left today morning, but he was called to discus couple of things with a man." He said placing a piece of bread on his mouth. "King Richard spoke to your father, he said that battle will get us nowhere and when he proposed marriage between his sister and me, Jerusalem will be our wedding present, and we will rule it together. It will be the peace and balance Jerusalem needs." His wistful smile, said everything. He really wish it to happen. Maktub. If it's written it will happen.

"How did you see her? Or when did you fell in love with her?" You asked and you noticed Tarik's piercing sight on you. Very unreadable.

"It was not long ago. I was walking in Jerusalem with my army because I heard that Templar's were disturbing the peace in the city. I passed by the Medina when I heard a beautiful laugh. I turned, and there she was. Through transparent veils, I saw her buying gold. My heart couldn't control its beat. My hands ached to touch her face, and to kiss her pink lips. I wanted to kidnap her and keep her for myself." He smiles to himself. "I fallowed her for quite a distance. Until Richards army came to take her to her brother. After that day, I couldn't take her out of my head. I knew I fell in love." He took a sip of wine. "Every night I prayed to Allah, and if she was meant to be with me, he would let it happen. And he did. I can't wait to see her again. And with this marriage, Jerusalem will finally know peace. Insha Allah." He chanted lifting his hands just above his head. If God wills it.

"Insha Allah." You all chanted back. If God wills it. Is that what love feels like? The need to have one to themselves? Powerless to take them off the head? And the heart beating uncontrollably when you think about them or have them near you? So many other questions circled your brain, when Kalim came in told you that your father waited you in his office. You quickly stood and made your way to your father. Tarik fallowed you.

Along the way you wondered what could he want to talk to you about? Could it be about the piece of Eden? Or maybe another secret. Well whatever it might be you will be by his side, as the faithful daughter you are.

The two guards opened the door and Tarik stood in place. He didn't enter when the doors closed in. You saw your father and walked up to him. You were so happy that finally there will be peace for the people and Jerusalem. "Father." You called smiling knowing that this mans sacrifices will pay off soon. He looked at you, with the most coldest stare. A chill went down your spine. He walked up and when you were about to speak you heard a loud noise that turned your head to your right side, leaving a sting on your check.

"How could you Azeneth?" He asked with anger and rage. Stun and clueless you turned to look at him. "Have I taught you nothing?" Even more confused, you were afraid to ask what was going on. Why did he hit you? Not once in your life he has laid a violent hand on you. Even when you would disobey his orders, he wouldn't talk to you for a while, but he never hit you. Until now. Something, must have happened. But what? Could he have known that you gave your virginity away? No, no one came in to your room last night. Or maybe when you were asleep, someone entered. No Altair, would have heard, and he would have done something about it. But you feared for your life if that is why he is angry. "I trusted you to keep watch over your brothers while I am gone." He said turning to the table and getting a piece of paper. "Yet I was told today that you sneak out during nights to kill! Tell me how am I suppose to fight against the crusader king when my daughter is out in the night staining her hands with blood and risking her life and our family? Tell me how?" He looked at you.

"I wanted to help father!" Raising your voice in defence.

"The only way you could help is by keeping safe your brothers and be a good Muslim daughter! Not by. . . This is my fault. I gave you too much freedom." He said passing around and stopping. "But that ends here and now. You will marry as soon as I return from Saif's marriage agreement." He said passing past you.

"Marriage? No father you can't! You said you wouldn't arrange a marriage for me! You said I could marry whomever I wish when ever I wish it!" You said pulling him from his robes.

He slapped your hands off. "Not any more. From now on, you are engaged and you won't be able to walk out of the palace for any reason. You can forget about Layla and your friends outside the palace. You will remain here, imprisoned till I return. If I hear that you are seen running out-."

"I won't. I stopped killing." You said looking down in respect.

"Good . . . I never expected this from you Azeneth. Be thankful that I got to know first who was the one that killed Raqueem. El Alim Allah, only God knows what would have happened if I was never told about this. Sooner or later, . . . I don't want to think about it." He was definitely going to say that sooner or later, someone would inform him, or the Assassins would tell him that they found Raqueem's killer, his daughter. If you would have kept killing, Altair would have killed you and your father would have had a heart attack, after they handed your body to him.

Lost in thought your father left the room. Who told him? You trust your men. They couldn't have betrayed you. Who ever it was, they will pay, dearly. But who could it possibly be? Some one that hated you? Someone in the palace? No, it had to be someone who knew Raqueems name. Other wise your father wouldn't know that it was you who killed him specifically. The only once that know, is Tarik (You trust him with your life he wouldn't do such thing. Not after you told him you would stop killing), Asad (the man that takes care of Layla. He informed you of Raqueems party location), and . . . Altair. No. Didn't. Did he? Of course he did. He got tired of watching over you every night and after you send him to kill that one Templar leader, he didn't want to keep doing it. That is why he informed your father. And by telling him, Altair knew that you would be watched by other men, making sure you would not flee. Of course! And last night, he just got what he wanted from you and left. You took a deep breath to hold your anger, but the air wasn't enough. Grabbing a near by book you threw it with all your frustration and anger in the direction of the entrance. Filling the air leaving your lungs and your knees week you fell on the floor. Trying to fill your lungs with air your fingers trembled on the cold floor as they supported your body.

How could this happen? Why didn't you see it coming? That Assassin has no honor! That Assassin betrayed you! That Assassin, . . . Gave you the most incredible nights you might ever have with a man, and once you let go of your guard, his cold blade sealed your fate. Married to Allah knows who, what will it be of you now?

"Azeneth?" Tariks stable voice called you.

"Leave me alone Tarik. I wish to be alone."

"I cannot. Your father instructed me to be by your side at all times. He knows what you did. I have to do as he orders. And so do you."

"How can I marry someone I do not know and love? Tell me Tarik. How?" You asked looking up at him.

"You have yet to know the man. In time, you will grow to love him as I know he will love you, just like many other woman who are forced to marry."

"Do you know who I'm engaged to?" You asked with a plea.

He turned his face to the other side. Closing his eyes he nodded. Lifting your self up you ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "You have to tell me Tarik. Tell me his name. I need to know his name!"

"Why?" He blushed a bit, maybe because you have never been so near him.

"So I can go and talk him off the marriage. When he knows the real me, I'm sure he won't want to marry me. Tell me or take me to where he lives. I want to talk to him. I will make him call off our marriage."

Pulling of your hands, Tarik looked at you with pain or pity. "He won't change his mind. He knows the real you and he likes the way you are. Azeneth, all this time, you were worried that you will never find a husband, yet when one comes, you want to scare him away?" He asked confused.

"I don't know this man Tarik!" You released your anger pushing him off. Hiding your face on your hands you held back tears. Looking at a distance, "I want to marry because I'm in love. Other wise, I know I will be miserable. My children wont be by the act of love but just because he would want some one to carry out his name. I know I won't be happy. I won't be happy. I won't." As if feeling sorry for you Tarik held you in silence as you wet his uniform with tears. You felt hopeless. Powerless and stupid. You were fucked stupid by an Assassin.

No, this will not end like this. Sometime, somehow, you will make the Assassin pay. How could you have been so foolish in trusting this Assassin? You should have killed him when you had the chance. And you did have many chances. But didn't strike him. Now it is only a matter of fact to accept your miserable destiny and continue life. Sometime, somehow, you will make the Assassin pay, and that is a promise.

Pulling back, Tarik wiped off the visible tears and caressed your red check. Still aching from your fathers slap. You tried to calm down and steady yourself.

"You will be fine with this man Azeneth, I know it. The first few days or weeks might not be what you want, but this man is capable of understanding. I know it."

You looked up suspicious. Just how much does Tarik know about your future husband? Is he friends with him? You wanted to ask about this man you are to marry, but you know Tarik won't tell you.

"Come, your father is leaving back to Arsuf. You should wish him luck and triumph." Smiling to your self, you nodded and walked to the front gate.

Your father was speaking with his best friend Bah-al Din. When your brothers said their good byes you were the only one left. You didn't know if he was still mad at you, and if he still is, would he turn away when you gave him his last hug. Would he? Afraid to do so, your heart ached, because if he died, he would die with hatred, and he doesn't need that distraction. No. When he turned to look at you, his sad gaze sent you running to his arms.

"I'm sorry father. Please forgive me." You whispered as two tears fell.

"My dear Azeneth . . . I love you. I just wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you my child. You and your brothers are the things that keeps me alive. If I were to loose one of you . . . I would go mad." He said as he pulled back and kissed your forehead. "I shall return soon. Pray Allah the Crusader King's sister will accept the marriage. And we will celebrate yours when I return."

". . . Yes father. May Allah be with you." With one last kiss on his forehead your father mounted his horse and left. As the sand dust fallowed him, his army of warriors did as well. May he bring peace to the land of Jerusalem. And may Allah shield him from harm.

Turning away, your fathers best friend, Bah-al Din walked with your brothers to tell them legendary stories. He invited you too, but you had too much to think. You had to plot your way out of this mess.

Looking out of your balcony it was passed 8. The orange and purple horizon looked beautiful, but was soon replaced by the dark shiny sky. You sat on the edge of the balcony and Tarik stood near you. With his powerful stance and arms crossed, your father picked well. Tarik has always protected you, and you have no doubt he will never betray you.

There is no other one, but the Assassin that told on you. Your uncle did mentioned someone spoke to your father earl today, but he didn't say who or how he looked like. But no other person would betray you either than this Assassin. Just the thought of him hurt you. Your heart ached. No, you won't let his betrayal hurt you. But why does it do so? Why can't you dismiss the thought? Why can't you forget about him? But you know why. Last night, the most incredible thing happened.

In his arms, you felt Allah's grace and presence. Nothing could have been more magical. His slow caress, his gentle kisses and the rhythm of his hips as he entered you. He made you moan more than any other pleasures you experienced in life. His spicy sandalwood and his scent called on you like a delicious tempting treat. Up till now you can still feel the trail his mouth left all over your body. He knew how to touch you in order to loose all guard. Your armor, shield, and sword fell when he simply looked at you with desire. The fire in his eyes mirrored your own desire. To kiss him, to touch him, and do many things that others would qualify as un lady like. Explore every inch of his body. Feel his toned body. Kiss every scar that marks him a warrior. Bite and play with that wicked mouth, and taste that scar until you know the feel of it. Give him pleasure just like he gave you. Kiss him from head to toe, including . . . including his thick long peni-

Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you noticed your unsteady heavy breathing and your index finger in between your teeth. You felt the trail of your own touch as you remembered the way Altair touched you. Biting your lip, did Tarik notice the way you were touching your self? Slowly turning to his direction, he looked confused and surprised, but when he saw you looking at him he turned away. Yup, he saw you.

Your body ached to be touched once more. But you knew that would never happen again. This Assassin, will never touch you again. No other man will ever make you feel what you felt in the arms of Altair. You will never see those same scars on your husband's body. Never again will you ever see a toned body as his. Never again will you ever feel or see that scar on his lip that you love.

With anger and frustration you stood up with a disgust growl. How can you think like this from the man, Assassin that betrayed you? He might have given you pleasure that you might never experience with another man in a million of life times, but he betrayed you. The only thing you should be feeling is hate and revenge, not wistful thinking pleasure. He wont be back.

"Are you alright Azeneth?" Tarik asked walking close to you.

"Yes. I'm fine Tarik . . . I was just thinking who could have been the traitor who told my father. I need you to find out for me." You said looking up and he froze.

"What will you do to him . . . or her? Will you kill them?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No . . . I don't know what I will do. I guess I won't know until I have them in front of me." You said, knowing that if it is the Assassin you will kill him no matter what! "Just, when you find him or her, bring them to me."

After nodding in agreement, a knock was heard on your door. "Enter." You gave permission. A gate guard out of breath entered in a fast passé.

"Apologies my lady, but I need Tarik to accompany me. Me and my men need him to look over something we can understand." Tarik is a high rank soldier, and although he has been in the military for a little time, he has done a lot to earn the respect from other high rank soldiers.

"I can't leave our princess alone."

"Go." You said touching his arm. "I won't be going no where." That was true. Only because you don't have a place to look for and kill that Assassin, sadly your feet are glued to the ground. "Go, they need you."

Tarik looked at you for a good while; he bowed and left with the other soldier. Closing the doors. You heard Tarik's strong command to your chamber guards to keep an open eye and ear on you. Rolling your eyes you walked to your bed. Falling on your back on the soft mattress you stared up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes. What a day. You stood up and your room was lit up by few candles. Yawning you walked one by one to turn them off. Just as you were crossing your room to turn off the last one you heard a scratching noise by the balcony then a hand on the edge. Altair!

Running to the last candle you blew it off. This was the chance you needed. Now the Assassin will pay. You will kill him for his betrayal. Running to your scimitar that was next to your bed, you prepared yourself for death. You rather die trying than to live knowing you had the chance to kill him.

When he jumped over your balcony, his powerful silhouette send a shiver up your spine. You took off your shoes as you awaited him to enter. He slowly walked in and you made your way around to his back. You stayed in the shadows and only guided your self with the light of the moon. But it offered very little help. But the sound of his weapons guided you. When he stood in the middle of your room the moon revealed his location. Charging all your might you felt victory when your sword was an inch away from him, but you were soon held and dropped to the floor. Kicking him to what felt like on the ribs and a "oomph" from him you scrambled back up and grabbed your dagger. Charging at him again you kicked him God knows where but he grabbed your foot, making you fall on your back and pulled you to him. Punching his face he ripped your shirt. But you didn't care because he can't see you and now you had the upper hand. Holding tight your dagger you missed when he crawled up on you and held your hand above your head pinned against the grown. His strong hold on your wrist forced you to let go of the weapon. Breathing fast you tried to push him away with your free hand but he graved it and pinned in on the grown. You tried to kick him off when he placed his knees on your legs pinning them down.

"Is that how you will welcome me from now on?" He said with a play full tone in his voice.

"Welcome you? You mean kill you. You traitor!" You growled.

His silence confused you as well as him coming to your room.

"I have not betrayed you in any way." He said in his deep voice of truth. He let go of you and stood up.

"What? Of course you did." You stood up massaging your wrists. "You got tired of watching over me and doing my killing that you told my father today I killed Raqueem and others. Well congratulations! You got what you wanted. You won't have to watch over me because I'm engaged!" those last words hurt you. Still nothing from him. "What? Now you can't speak? Talk Altair because I know I did not cut your tong!"

"I said I did not betray you." His voice was steady. "If I had, I wouldn't return knowing that some one had you watch. I didn't betray you Azeneth."

"Liar!" You charged forward and grabbed his knife but he grabbed your wrist, spin you around and pressed your back on his chest. "Let me go!" You struggled but powerless you gave up.

"I did not do it Azeneth. It wasn't me." He whispered. His strong voice echoed in your head. How could it not be him? But then, why would he return tonight knowing he was done with you? Unless it really wasn't him.

"How can I trust you Altair? When once you came here to kill me." You said.

"I have yet to betray any one. And I won't start now." His right hand held yours as his left hand held your jaw. Turning your face to the left side his hand went down your neck and between your breasts to your waist. Reminding you of what that hand is capable of. Trying to steady your breathing he turned you around and you let the blade fall. He lifted your face and the moon outlined the side of his mouth and hood. You pulled back his hood and there he was, the man that made you scream his name. Altair. The side of his chin was turning purple from your hit.

"I'm sorry, I . . . is just that either then my men, the only one I know that knows who I am is you and since I barley know you I had no other option and-."

He cut you up with his mouth on yours. His lips gently sucked on your top lip when his hands went up from your waist to your ribs and his thumb caressed your exposed nipple. Letting out a moan he moved to your neck. Dear Allah. Caressing his head you lifted your head to give him a better access. When he grunted a shiver went up your spine and you whispered his name. No, you have to stop now. At any moment Tarik will . . . he will . . .

"Azeneth! Azen- Get your hands off her Assassin!" Tarik!

Before you were able to react Tarik tackled Altair on the grown. Altair quickly stood up and was ready to fight as well as Tarik. From behind you heard men racing but not in your room. Strong unclear commands were shouted by men in the hallway.

"You will die Assassin!" He charged and with a skilled swing both sword clinged. Tarik kicked Altair on the stomach and swinged his sword to cut Altair's forearm. Altair didn't show sign of pain; instead he charged with a skilled swing and cut Tariks shoulder, turned around and hit his back with the handle of his sword. Tarik stumbled to the floor but stood up holding his right shoulder. Blood began to stain his hand and clothes.

"Stop!" You screamed and ran in between the two. "Enough! Safi!" You ran to check on Tariks wound but he pushed you away.

"Move! I can still fight!"

"No you can't! You need a nurse to attend to your wound."

"For what? So you can be alone with this Assassin again like last night?" What? He knows? "So you can give your self to this Assassin again? Yes I know how he rode you last night! How his dirty hands touched you and you wanted more!" You heard pain in his words. "How could you do this to me Azeneth? Me that I'm your husband to be? Why would you give yourself to him? And not me that I've loved you for so long?" His eyes wanted an answer, but you did not know what to say. Tarik played his cards, and what about you? "Do you even love him?" You turned to Altair. Love definitely no. Crave him, Oh God yes. "Why? Why love? Habibi leh? Leh?" His words . . . Wait. Tarik is your husband? Then? Is he the one that told on you? Of course, since he did mention he "loves" you and he saw you having sex with Altair, he told on you to have you secured for himself in marriage!

"You told on me to father! Tarik how cold you? You couldn't stand the fact that I gave myself to Altair and that is why you asked my hand in marriage to have me for yourself! How can you be so selfish? Why didn't you ask me yourself?"

"Because I knew you would say no. I can accept that I wont be the first one in your life, but I wont accept the fact that this Assassin keeps staining you body with his blood stained hands! You are mine Azeneth! Mine!"

He pushed you aside and just as he positioned himself to strike, Altair was more prepared than ever.

"We're under attacked! Tarik! We need to take them to safety! The Templar's are in the palace!"

NO! Your brothers! Running to their chambers you pushed passed by soldiers. You saw Mas'ud and Yaq'ub together, protected by two guards. You were prepared if this were to happen. Instructing the guards to take them to the hiding tunnels and out to Asad. He would take all of you to your father's camp. The nearest safe place. It will take two days, but you just might find your father on the way to him. Running past screaming servants and more guards you found Da'ud with his female nanny. Doing as you instructed she took him to Asad. The only one left was little Ishaq. Running to his room you saw everything destroyed. He's not here. Just when you were about to step out of the room you heard the cries of fear. Guiding your self by his innocent voice you found him under a stack of clothes. The nanny dead next to him must have hid him. You thanked her, and wished Allah to reward her greatly in heaven.

"Shh. I'm here Ishaq. Everything will be ok. Come let's go to father. He will protect us." Caring the nine year old brother he wrapped his arms and legs around you. Just like carrying a baby chimp. Turning to the door you saw a Templar in white with a red cross on him. Metal head and sword. No! Is this the end? With a smirk he walked up to you and lifted his sword. You turned your back to him to take the blow and protect your brother. But the damage never came. Afraid to turn, you heard a hard grunt fallowed by metal hitting floor. To your side a river of blood came to you. When you turned around, you saw Altairs hand stained with blood and a metal blade in between his fingers. Or through them. Dismissing the thought you thanked him with a smile. He smiled back and bobbed his head to the direction of the door. Walking to it Tarik came in. Breathless and still bleeding from his shoulder. Anger was expressed in his eyes as he saw that Altair saved you.

"Let's go Azeneth. Asad is waiting." Going out there meant to swim in a pool of swords. Impossible to get through unharmed.

You looked up at Altair and as if he read your fear he said, "I will be behind you." A nod and you fallowed Tarik to Asad. Along the way Templar's were attacking and Altair and Tarik gave their everything to protect you. For what seemed to be an eternity finally you got to the secret passage, but it was locked. Maybe Templar's tried to come through that is why it is locked. Cursing down your breath you ran around with your brother on your arms to find a way out. Through the back you passed by servants and found a way out. Finally. Out of the palace.

Looking around you found Asad getting the carriage ready. Running to it you let out a scream when Five Templar's blocked your path. Putting down your brother, you hid him behind you. Picking a sword from the floor you positioned your self to fight. As one charged to you a white beast fell on him and killed him. Altair! Four more to kill. He took on two as well as Tarik.

Running to Asad, you helped your brother up the carriage filled with your other brothers and wounded people. There was one space left, for you. Just when you were about to get on, you heard Tariks loud scream. NO! He was on the floor badly wounded! Holding your sword you ran and threw it to the Templar's chest. Running to Tarik, he was still breathing, but he needs help. You will have to give up your space to him. You will have to give up your one chance in surviving to him.

"ASAD!" In a second he was by your die. "Take Tarik to my father. I'm giving my space for him. GO!"

"No! You go my love. I will be fine here."

"You will die. I won't let that happen! Asad! Carrie Tarik to the carriage and GO! Altair and I will hold them off! GO!" At first he was confused by maybe who was Altair but he nodded and did as you ordered. Lifting him Asad mounted Tarik on and others helped. You heard Tariks cries of pain, and your brothers calling on your name as the carriage rode off and took them to safety. You ran up to were Layla was and you saw her distress. Calming her down you saw that Asad prepared her for you. Smiling to your self you mounted her and offered your hand to Altair. With one jump and your help he got on. Trying to make your way through the chaos you guided Layla. Massive crowds of screaming people slowed your passé and three Templar's blocked your path.

Altair jumped off and ordered you to ride off, you did but a Templar attacked one of Layla's legs making her fall and you flew off hurting your arm and side. Turning on your back in pain you felt your leg in pain. Looking down the Templar walked up to you and your dresses was ripped and dirty. You couldn't tell now, but when you lifted your knee the dress split in two and it exposed your bleeding thigh. Trying to lift your self up the Templar kicked you back down. Reaching for a sword the Templar kicked it. In anger, you didn't know what to do. When an explosion made the Templar turn you kicked his legs and he fell on his back. Cursing under pain you sprung up to grab his sword and stabbed him on the chest. Another explosion was heard and you saw your house in flames as if hell was rising. The red and yellow flames illuminated your surroundings and you saw all the Templar's retreating. The white dressed Templar's were running out of the palace. Like scattered rats.

Why are they running away? Maybe they were looking for your father. Hoping to kill him would bring the English victory. But thank Allah he left in time. If he would have stayed for the rest of the day, God knows if he would have survived. Getting off the guard you tried to stand up, but you were lift up by two strong hands. Altair stood next to you. You hissed in pain.

"You're hurt. Let me see." Before you had time to protest he kneeled to examine your wound. Pulling aside the folds of your dress his touch send a familiar wave to your core.

"I'll be fine. We need to get to my fathers-."

"No. I know of a place that will tend to your wound. A man I trust with my life. Come." When he was about to lift you bridal style you pushed him away.

"I said I'll be fine. When we get to my fathers they will look after me."

"By then your wound will get infected. Don't make me take you by force." His intense gaze made you give up.

"Fine." You breathed out. "Wait! Layla!" You turned to look at her and the poor thing was suffering. "Can you stand up hunny?" The horse protested, but stood up. It walked up to you limping. Altair banded her wound and whistled. Out of the right a horse came around. A beautiful white stallion.

"We will ride him and take Layla to safety too." He said as he put you on the white horse and he mounted behind you. Grabbing both reins Altair wrapped one arm around your waist. Feeling safe you pressed your self against his chest. With a loud command he ordered both horses to ride fast. Layla seemed in pain with every step she took, but it was better to get fast far distance between you and the Templar's.

Today was a horrible day. _Maktub_. It was written. At least your safe as well as your brothers, but you feared of what is yet to come. Something told you, things will only get worst from now on.


	6. Pleasures of Life

Ch.6

Pleasures of Life

The ride to Jerusalem was long. In the beginning Altair had to make a few stops because Layla would fall at times because of her wounded leg. Going in a low pace, sometimes you would walk by your self through guards, while Altair would sneak behind them. You can't risk being caught together or fleeing would be difficult for the both of you and Layla. The poor thing had it rough. Until when you were in a wail getting water for her, you spotted an old man being pushed around by two guards. You turned around to see if Altair was around but he was no where to be found. Where did he go? Usually he'd be near you keeping you safe.

When the guards pushed the older man on the floor he screamed in pain. Looking for a near by rock, you got it and threw it with a skilled throw hitting the soldier on the head. The hit gave out a loud cracking sound, fallowed by the guard crouching and screaming in pain. Holding his head he turned to look for the one responsible and found you. Anger and furry in his eyes he ordered the other soldier to attack you. Running after you, you gave out a curse and ran. Running as fast as your wounded leg could take you around a house you hid in between boxes and a high hay stack. Where is Altair when you most need him?

Locking something to defend your self with your hands touched on a rusty shovel. That will work. Waiting for the soldier to show up, he came around the corner and walked to the middle looking for you. Clueless the soldier stopped on his path. This is your chance. Walking slowly to him you lifted the shovel when a white sack fell on him. Altair. You have to get use to Altair jumping in front of you.

"ASSASSIN!" The bleeding soldier screamed and ran to attack Altair. Altair got in defense position when you ran behind the soldier and hit his head unconscious. Falling to the floor Altair looked surprised, but then gave you an approving smile.

"There is no day without you getting in trouble is there?" He smirked.

"How did you see I was in trouble when I didn't see you near me?"

"I will always be watching you." His husky seductive voice send a shiver up your spine. Dropping the shovel you recognized the need on your body. Fixing the veil you found on the way hear, you tried to distract yourself.

"Come we have to see if the man they pushed is ok." With the dirty dress you got from the grown to look like a normal civilian, you walked to the older man. He was struggling to stand up and you ran up to help.

"Thank you so much. They wanted money that I don't have. May Allah bless you for saving me. How can I repay you for helping me?" He asked as you helped him sit on a near by bench.

"No need. We're on our way to Jerusalem." You said smiling.

"With a wounded horse? You won't get there in maybe less than 12 hours. I have a little store in there. I can get you through the gate guards. I see the assassin behind you is your friend and I've seen him fight with the gate guards at time. He can hide in my cargo as we go trough." He smiled.

"And she will ride next to you." Altair's cold fact made you turn to him. You didn't feel him when he walked next to you. The old man nodded.

In between Layla and the cargo Altair sat. Altair's horse and an old horse the old man owned pulled the carriage. It was still dark maybe almost sun rise, the moon shined up high. Observing the stars you held on tight as the bumpy road moved the carriage side to side, and sometimes jumped.

Coming over a high hill, there it was. The blessed city of Jerusalem. Home of many believers and different cultures. The very land your father is fighting to keep safe and free.

The city was lit by many torches. Over 10 guards stood by the gate. A man with a carriage full of hay stack passed before you through the gate. The guards checked every inch of the cart. Stabbing the hay stack, the guards let the man in. Altair! Turning back you wanted to warn Altair, but he was now where to be found. Maybe he hid well. Hopefully. You just hoped the guards wont deeply stab the hay.

Getting to the entrance, the guards asked where he was heading and the man answered. When they began to stab the small stack of hay your heart began to pound in fear. "Clear. You can pass." When the carriage began to move all you wanted to do is check if Altair is fine.

When it stopped, you jumped off and began to search through the hay. "Altair? Altair?"

"Yes?" Surprised, you turned around. Where did he hide? How did he? . . .

"You . . . but . . . I thought . . . I thought." Speechless in a way you were relieved he found a way around, or over the palace, and not get stabbed by the guards. Then again, he did say he had a friend here, so he knows Jerusalem like the back of his hand. "Never mind. Forget it. So where now?"

"West." He said and began to walk. Thanking the man behind you, you fallowed Altair.

"So where are we going? Wha-" Altair began to crawl a wall and in no time he was out of sight. With all your might you began to crawl but just when you were about to step on the wall, a body came down. A guard. Fallowed by Altair. Standing by the body Altair looked at you.

"He saw me." Oh. With an approving surprised nod you accepted his sudden act. "Come, the way is clear now." He stood there examining your leg, or so you thought. "Can you walk?" His concern voice surprised you.

"Yes, I can. Lead the way and I will fallow you." As if doubting your words, he stood there for a couple of more seconds before he turned on his heal and lead the way. Every step you took your leg cried in pain. You felt the tears of blood staining the cloth Altair warped around it more and more.

Layla! Looking back, she was gone! "The man will aid her. He knows more about horses than my friend. You could see her tomorrow." Looking back at him you walked faster, this man has long legs, or he just walks really fast. Trying to keep up with his passé he stopped near a wall. Walking up the wall you did the same. He fell in an open ceiling entrance. Walking to the edge of it, you saw Altair looking up at you.

"Jump." He ordered as he opened his arms. Is he intending to catch you?

Looking down, there was a water fountain, you can get down. Hanging from the edge you seeked your way down with your feet. Your leg hurt like no other time, making it difficult to reach the bottom. When the corner of something hit your wound, a wave of pain ran up and your hands let go. Falling back you were prepared to hit anything hard accept strong arms. Altair's arms.

"I told you to jump." His strong serious voice said he didn't like you disobeying his orders. Gulping your fear, you thanked him. Without any other word, he carried you to the entrance of the room.

"Altair?" A voice of a man was heard. The room was dark. "What are you- Who is this?"

"She is wounded. Her leg needs attention." Replied Altair with a strong tone as he brought you onto a table. Dropping everything around you to make space, the man curse but went in to grab whatever was necessary. Altair lit two candles and placed them near you. As well as a long cloth to cover your legs, why? The man came in and placed his equipment on the table. Wait, his left arm is missing. In battle? In an accident?

"Wait. You said she? A woman?" The man looked at you with surprise and worry. His eyes, showed much pain, and sadness, but also love and tenderness so sweet.

"Is there a problem?" Altair asked, but the man just stared at you. When you smiled shyly, and still nothing. "Malik!" Altair hit the back of his head to wake him from his day dream.

"Sorry, Is just that, I've never attended a woman before. Only men."

"She's human Malik. Her sex difference changes nothing. Now get on with it!"

"Right!" With a trembling hand, Malik lifted your dress, but Altair slapped his hand off and did it for him. Lifting high enough to your thigh only to show the wound. It looked only like a scratch, but it was long and felt pretty deep. Who knows with what you got hurt? When the man named Malik, cleaned your wound you bit back a small cry.

"Good thing you came here, any time more and would have gotten infected." Malik looked up and smiled at you. Smiling back he resumed his work. After a while Altair wrapped your leg and placed you on a soft mattress. Your eyes gave in to your tired body.

Food

Waking up to the sound of metal and liquid, you took a deep breath and turned around taking in your surroundings. Still fresh from last night's memories, you weren't surprised to not wake up in your room. Stretching you were thankful that your leg was in no more pain, just a bit swore. Making your way to the main room you saw Malik focused on the table. With a paint brush on his right hand you walked closer to see that he was making a map . . . of Jerusalem!

"Impressive." You whispered not wishing to surprise him.

"Thank you." He said not losing his concentration off the stroke he worked on. Done with it, he pulled back and smiled. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, thanks to you. I feel as good as new." You smiled. But you knew that was half true. You did feel fine, but inside you were worried for your brothers.

"Altair told me everything," for some reason the word, 'everyhting' got you off guard. What 'everything' did Altar tell this man? "-It is an honor to be in your presence my lady. Daughter of the great Salah ad-Din. I'm terribly sorry of what happen. When Altair is done with his mission here in Jerusalem, he will take you to your father."

"Wait! When he is done with his mission? I can't stay here, I have to let my father know I'm well-"

"Done. Altair sent a letter to him. Saying you are well." Speechless, you didn't know what to respond to it.

"Good, I guess . . . For how long did I sleep?" The birds chirping gave away that it just might be mid-day.

"It is mid day. You slept what your body needed to re gain strength." He smiled. "I believe you might be hungry too." You nodded and smiled shyly. "My cooking skills aren't great, but they provide the vitamins for the day." Pointing to the table at a corner, you walked and smiled at the small and humble meal. Bread, cheese corn and tea.

Sitting and filling in your stomach with the food, you began to talk, "So what is Altair doing? What's his mission?" Malik smiled and gave you a look that you really thought he would give you that information. Turning back, "Oh, sorry. I should just keep quiet." You continued keeping your mouth busy with food.

The day passed by slowly, as you helped Malik with some things. He never asked for help, but you gave him the extra hand he needed. Taking a walk in Jerusalem, Malik bought the food for dinner. Along the city, he told you he once was an assassin in action, until one day, he didn't want to go in quiet detail, you didn't know why but you respected that. Now he helps Altair and others with missions. He knew how to charm you. His choice of words, said he spend a lot of time reading, and reading nothing but the best.

Going back in the Assassin's bureau, Altair had returned from his mission. His strong powerful body stood up from the chair as he saw you enter. Placing the food on a near table you began to take out the stuff as Malik approached Altair. Trying so hard to listen to their conversations, you were only able to hear a name. Robert de-something. Annoyed, for not being able to hear anything you decided to interrupt them.

"Altair, just how long will your mission take? I would really like to be with my family." Trying to sound as nice as possible and sad, you hoped Altair would put aside his mission and take you to your family. But then what? Will you ever see him again?

No you won't. The only thing that kept him with you was him making sure you wouldn't kill, and he won't be doing so since your engaged and that meant having a husband to attend to.

You regret it bringing the topic. For unexplainable reasons, you didn't want to go back any more. You didn't want to imagine a day without seeing him. Wishing to take back your words you bit your lip.

"That can't be possible. Don't mistake, I will take you to your family, but first I have responsibilities here." His strong voice send a shiver up your sine to your neck. You felt his macho breath take over you. He stood firm and ready for anything, as if you would be angry with his response, but really you accepted them. He continued, "I should be done in about a day or so." Nodding after his words in understanding you walked back resuming taking out the food. You didn't want to leave, just yet.

Laughter

Sitting in the open entrance, the waterfall fell gently to the pond. The sky was dark and the stars shined beautifully. The fresh breeze of the night caressed your check. Some of your curls hugged your cheeks as you chewed on bread. The cushions beneath you felt splendid. The food on the small round table was delicious. Yogurt, cheese, bread, meat, fruit, tea and wine. Malik sat across from you as he smoked his hookah. Altair sat next to you leaning back against the wall and some cushions. Popping a grape on his mouth his muscles looked relaxed. A quick glance, you longed to taste that mouth.

Malik drank almost two of the three jars of wine he had. Humming a tune Malik fallowed the sound of the rhythm from the outside music. The music was beautiful, a familiar tune that you couldn't figure out. Then, Malik began to sing it,

"Please Malik, do us a favor _and don't sing. I will have a head ache if you continue." Altair joked, and teased Malik._

_"I may not have the talent to sing well, but I don't sound as terrible as you my friend. You on the other hand, when you sing you sound like a camel farting." _

_Bursting out laughing you immediately covered your mouth and looked at Altair. The fact that Altair couldn't sing didn't make you laugh. But just that Malik compared his singing skills to a camel farting, was priceless. Altair's hood was off, and you noticed he was annoyed by Maliks comment. Malik had a smiled from ear to ear and laughed in whisper, as Altair smiled and laughed with his friend. The laughter from these two was music to your ears. The joy these two shared warmed your heart. It was like seeing two brothers, not tied by blood, but by a long lasting friendship. _

_Malik took a sip of wine, "The one who did knew how to sing was my brother, Kadar." The name made Altair lower his face and look at a side. "He . . . he was blessed with my mother's talent. You would have like to hear him sing, my lady. His voice was sweeter than a pleasant dream." He took a sip of his cup. "but, he is no longer with us." He is dead! "I miss you brother," He began talking to the heavens. "I miss you so much," he cried and tears began to fall. Clearly the man was drunk. A mixture of pain and bitter sweet wine. Altair took a bit off the bread and closed his eyes. Malik hid his eyes and emotions with his hand but sobs were still heard. He lost a brother. And clearly if it was a year ago or so, the wound inside his heart was still fresh. _

_Feeling bad for the poor man, you stood up and said, "Malik, if means anything, I would like to thank you for aiding my leg. You saved my leg from getting infected and I would like to thank you for that." You waited till Malik looked at you and you took off the veil that covered your hair. Slowly with the rhythm of the drums you began to sway your hips. _

_(The song is called Como uma nuvem by Marcus Viana. You won't find it in just Google it. It is a song worth hearing!) _

_Although the music was a mere whisper you began to sing along as you danced. You let yourself be guided by the smooth rhythm and the sensual moves you learned by watching the dances in your birthday parties. Covering your face and only revealing your eyes, you bewitched Malik. Turning to your side you bend back and caressed the man's tearful face. After a while, you took the veil and let it fall and caress Malik. Pulling back, you swayed your hands like snakes over your face and they slowly swayed over your body. Tracing every curve._

_You called on Malik with your hands. Surprised that he was able to stand up the man walked up to you. Putting the veil between you and him, you slowly turned around 360 and when saw his again Maliks swollen eyes, pink nose and red mouth got close to you. Realizing he wanted to kiss you, you pulled back and the man fell face down on the floor. Moaning in pain, Altair turned him around and he was asleep. _

_Feeling bad for the poor man you squad next to him. Caressing his tears away, "You should take him to bed Altair. He needs rest." Altair nodded and carried the man over his shoulders. When he disappeared around the corner, you began to clear the table._

_You know what's next (smirk)_

_Placing the hookah near a corner, you brought the small table and placed it next to the hookah. Tomorrow, Malik will feel the pain on his face. Smiling to yourself, you fixed the food and plates. Tomorrow you will wash them. In the palace, although everything was done for you, you knew how things were done. As you walked back to gather the pillows you wondered if your brothers are well. If they are safe in your father's arms and if they arrived without any harm and difficulty. Praying for everything to be well with them you close your eyes and took a deep breath._

_"You never danced for me." You turned around and Altair stood leaning against the wall. How long has he been standing there? "I've saved your life many times, and I get nothing. Yet Malik only cleaned your wound and you dance for him. I don't think that's fair." He walked up to you and his tall powerful body towered your small frame. His deep sensual voice raised the rhythm of your heart and your breath. _

_"Then I shall dance for you," You said pulling the veil, and you pressed your hand on his chest to push him down to get comfortable and enjoy the dance. But he held your hand and brought it up to his lips. As he kissed every tip, you stared at his lips with longing and gratefulness. You needed him and he needs you. _

_Your thumb caressed his bottom lip and his scar. His deep breathing was the effect your touch had on him. Biting your bottom lip you leaned close in need of his kiss. He leaned close too._

_"I want you dance with me." His husky voice caressed your cheeks as he got closer. His hand caressed the side of your neck and you gasped in air._

_"You . . . you dance?" You said as you let yourself be taken by his gentle caress._

_"I do, and you will like how I lead." Pushing you against the wall, the hunger in his eyes was clear to you. The cold wall was soon warmed by your body._

_"Altair." You whispered his name and he smirked. The full moon shined down on you as the hot air of Jerusalem caressed your hair. You reached up to caress your favorite spot, his lips. Tracing the curvature of his lips he kissed the tip of your finger again. He took hold of your neck and brought his hungry mouth and kissed your sensitive spot. Holding on to his robes you bit back a moan. No, not here, Malik may hear you._

_"Altair. . . ahh. . . Malik, Malik will hear us."_

_"He won't, he is drunk out of his head, plus I closed the door. He won't hear a thing. So you can scream all you want, because that's my goal at this moment. To have my name all over your mouth." Taking possession over your mouth he brought your hands to your sides and pinned them against the wall. Caressing the palm of your hand a moan escaped your mouth. His tong played with your mouth as you tasted him as well. Something in you told you this will be the last night you will share together. Biting back a tear, you will take advantage of this moment and you will have your name all over his mouth as well. Mirroring his hunger, you bit his lip and he moaned. A smile on your lips, you moved to taste his neck, but he pulled back._

_"No, you will go by my rhythm." Fine, you breathe out, but whatever he does, you will torture him ten times more. With a satisfying smile he leaned and kissed you. "Don't feel bad. There is no need to rush Azeneth because tonight, will be the only thing in your head for the rest of your life." The hunger in his eyes, sent fear and excitement in your body. Taking possession over your mouth once more, he moved down your neck. Moaning your heart out, he gently began to bite your earlobe. When he kissed behind your ear, a wave of sweet pleasure went down to your core. Your core begged for him to enter, you wanted him now, and you let out a small cry of need. Satisfaction filled him and he let go of your hands and they began to undress you. _

_Lifting the layers of robes, in seconds you were naked to his hungry eyes. Two days ago, you would have shielded yourself from him, but not today. Satisfaction grew in you as you saw him smile and his erection was visible through his robes. You bit on your lower lip and you let go of all fear. You let go of everything and surrendered to him._

_Caressing yourself, his eyes have never seen something so exotic. Closing your eyes and letting out a moan, your hands moved to your breasts. WOW! That feels so good. Opening your eyes, he removed his robes. Something about him watching you as you caressed yourself, felt so wrong but so good. The need only grew on you, and he only stood there, watching, enjoying you pleasing yourself. You wanted more, you needed more and since he won't give it to you, yet, maybe you can give release to yourself. Reaching down south, Altair pulled up your hand. _

_"Not yet." He turned you around and pressed you against the wall. When the cold walls touched your nipples you let out a moan. He placed your hair over your right shoulder and kissed your back. The gently touch of his lips felt so good and sweet. He pressed himself on you parting your legs and reaching around for your breasts. Massaging both made you pull back your head and moan a little louder. When his erection pressed against your back, you wanted him in you, now! His feathery touch warmed up your body more and more. Moaning his name, you felt him smile against your skin. _

_But there was something that you didn't like about this position. You felt vulnerable, powerless to hold on something for what is yet to come. Before, you were able to hold on him, but now, on what? When his hands pinched and played with your sensitive nipples you bit your lip for a moan. Your breathing began to get heavy as you felt his breath in you left ear. Facing your left, you wanted to kiss him. You wanted to feel that wonderful scar. Letting out a small cry of pleasure, Altair kissed your cheek. No you want him to kiss your lips. Holding on to the wall you moved your body against him to feel his erection. This movement, caused him to moan and growl. Rubbing against him felt so good, and you felt wet in between your folds. _

_When his hand moved down to caress your sacred bud, you let out a louder moan and a cry. His skillful fingers made you beg for more and Allah! Sweet release. _

_"You liked that?" You nodded biting your lip and moaned. His sensual whisper sent a shiver down your spine, increasing the pleasure. Then two of his fingers entered you as his thumb caressed your clit. Oh Allah! "You're so wet habibi, but I don't want you wet, I want you soaked." His left hand brought your face and he took possession over your mouth. His fingers moved faster and you bit his lip. You called on his name as he pressed on to you and moved his fingers faster. Holding on to his hand and the wall the intense orgasm traveled all over your body and you let the heavens know who was the one responsible. _

_Catching your breath, you sagged against the wall and fell on your knees. Today, will be sealed in your head. When you turned to hold on to the edge of the fountain, Altair held you in place. His hands caressed your back and he pulled your torso to press against his body. He too was on his knees. Smiling, you liked how he touched your stomach and chest. You liked how he kissed your back and neck. Turning your head to kiss him you tasted his scar. _

_"You should place your hands on the edge for support." He whispered and guided your hands to that place. On four, his hands moved from your shoulders to your waist. The splash of the waterfall tickled your fingers, as he parted your legs. Soon you felt the tip of him knocking on your door. He hissed as he moved it up and down._

_"Altair, please. I need you." You said moving your hips._

_"Then you shall have me." He pressed against you and entered you fully. Feeling the air leaving your lungs you gasped. _

_His passé was slow, but so good. He parted your legs more and you felt him deeper and deeper. Although you had him before, you still aren't use to his size. He felt so good and huge. He felt thicker than ever and you felt as if he was going to split you in half. Pressing back to meet his thrust, the sweet pleasure made you forget everything. Your worries, your fears, your future, your past. This moment with this man was all you wanted to know. The rest can go away. When he pressed his chest on your back, you felt his mouth on your neck. Moaning, he pushed harder._

_ His hands ran up your body increasing the pleasure. When one hand began to play with you nipple the other moved in to play with your clit. Allah! Moaning his name in surprise he thrusted harder and harder. Nothing, no one will ever make you feel, how this man makes you feel. Pleasure, sweet intoxicating pleasure. As sweat built on you both, you felt his hot breath on your neck. Looking at him, you smiled._

_"Kiss me Altair." Immediately the hand that played with your nipples tugged your head and pulled you to a kiss. You pushed your body back and felt him push faster, harder, and stronger. Then in a couple of seconds, the whole world around you froze. In slow motion, a wave of pleasure filled you from head to toe as you screamed his name to the heavens and he released his orgasm as well._

_Out of breath. Although Altair's weight crushed your breasts on the cold cement, you like the feel of him on you._

_"Now that is a dance." Smiling to yourself, Altair kissed your cheek and brought your mouth to join his. The sensual kiss was sweet and gentle. You turned your body to kiss him better. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you savored all of him._

_He fell on his back bouncing on the cushions and bringing you with him. Resting your chin under your hands on his chest you smiled as you saw him regaining his energy. His heart beat ran fast. Smiling to yourself there was something about this moment that you liked, but you couldn't quite figure out._

_Altair had his eyes closed and his eyelashes rested on his cheeks. The night was silent. Looking down at his chest, you played with his curls. Feeling his length throbbing from the past actions you caressed his legs with yours. Gently sliding them up and down. Biting your lip, you were ready for a second round, and fast. But this time, you will seal your name on his tong, and it will be the only thing he will speak. _

_Looking up at him he caressed your cheek with his left hand. His eyes shined by the moon above. His smile made your heart fill with joy. Something about him made you want to stay with him for the rest of your life. Something about him made your heart dance with joy when you saw him. Something about him made you think how would your life be without him? Without his touch. Without his protection. Without his mouth to kiss and play with. Without his body to explore. Without him? . . . Without . . . NO! NO! You can't imagine being without him. You can't imagine never seeing him again. No . . . No. _

_Looking back at him, it hit you. You wish to stay with him for the rest of your life. It can't be, remembering your uncle's words, you close your eyes tight in regret for what you're about to say. . . You fell in love with this man. You fell in love with this man! No you can't, he is an Assassins, by Allah's sake. No you can't be in love with this sinful Assassin. Ridiculous, you can't have fallen in love with this dirty, blood stained Assassin. With this man who's hands can only deliver death and . . . pleasure._

_"Azeneth? Are you alright?" Looking at him, it was all clear. The sight of him made your heart beat uncontrollably. The first night you handed you body to him, you also handed your heart. But he doesn't know. Can you trust him with your feelings? If you confess to him will he spit and walk away from you? Or can there be a slight chance that he just might return your feelings? Smiling to him you kissed his hand, and noticed something. His left finger is missing. _

_"Altair! Your left finger is missing! Did you fight today? Or was it when you fought the Templar's at my palace yesterday?" You held his hand noticing that the wound looked old._

_"No." He laughed lowly. "When one becomes an Assassins we get our ring finger cut off, so we may use our hidden blade. It has been a tradition, plus it is rare when one of us marries." He said in a low serious tone._

_"What about you? Do you wish to marry one day?" With hope in your heart that he just might give a confession, or a hint of desire to be with you. Because, something told you that the two times you made love with him, isn't enough to prove that he cares for you as you wish. Is not enough to confirm that he loves you._

_"My master sais, love makes a man week. Therefore I have no intentions in marrying." He looked at you and smiled. "Why marriage, when a man can enjoy the pleasures of life in the arms of beautiful women." He grabbed your shoulders and lifted you to kiss you. Yup he only wants you for sex. Simple, sinful sex. _

_Yup, you should have known better than to give yourself to this Assassin. You tried so hard not to cry. Not wanting to show the pain his words caused on you, you returned his kiss. Hugging your heart tight, you were determined to protect your heart, from any more delicate feelings your heart might develop more._

_Right now, to prevent yourself from any more damage, you could walk away right now and fall asleep, and escape tomorrow to your father. Cutting the knot that held you and him. Or, just fall asleep right now with your back on him, and give him the cold shoulder till he handed you to your father. Or, act like if nothing happened and wait till he handed you to your father. Or . . . The most tempting one, to make once more sweet love to him, make him beg for you, then escape when possible. But will making love to him make any more damage? Can your heart take it? Couldn't possibly be worst than what already is? The decision has been made, and you've made it this far in your life. You will risk it once more._

_"Altair." You whispered seductively. "Now it is my turn." You crawled on his body and began to kiss him. Bringing his hands at his sides. You began to caress slowly from the palm of his hands with your nails all the way to his forearm and his biceps. He growled and moaned lifting his head. With a satisfaction feeling once more you caressed that sensitive area. This time he moaned out loud. When you felt that he tried to take control, you pinned him back down with all your strength. He growled with anger and desire in his eyes. "I told you Altair. It is my turn now. So relax and enjoy."_

_"Just how do you want me to relax when that last touch made my cock long for you?" He growled and hissed._

_"It is my turn to torture you Altair." You said kissing his neck, still fighting against his strength. "Relax Altair." You whispered on his ear and slowly you felt him relax. "Good boy." But aside from torturing him with pleasure you wanted to say good bye to him with every kiss, with every touch, with every moan, with every climax. Tasting every inch of his spiky neck you made sure you left your mark on him to see till they fade away. Kissing his Adams apple you heard him moan. Bringing your hands on his chest to feel his muscles flex beneath your touch. Kissing his collar bone, shoulders, and scars. When your thumbs accidently touched his nipples he hissed in air. Looking up, you saw him smile. He liked it. Bringing your mouth to one nipple, your tong played with one. His hands caressed your head and you played with the other one. When he moaned you continued swimming on the rest of his body. Kissing his ribs and a deep scar on his side and his navel. When his very erect penis was all in your sight, you gently held it and began to give him pleasure. Sliding your hand up and down made Altair growl and moan. _

_His penis was dark, but the tip, the head, was slightly red. Not stopping the motion of your hand you questioned how would he taste like? Would it be rough against your lips like his scars and neck, or smooth like his ear and nipples? You won't know until you have him in your mouth. Looking up at him, he had his eyes closed and his face was rained with pleasure. Smiling to yourself, you looked back down at it. This time, there was a white drop on the tip. Licking your lips, you bent down to taste him._

_"No, don't." Altair stopped you by covering his thick penis._

_"Why?" You asked still holding him._

_"Most women don't like the taste of it and I know you won't either." He said sitting up and kissed your lips. He looked so good and longing._

_"I'm not most woman Altair. You had me in your mouth, now I want you in mine. You gave me pleasure Altair, now I want to give you pleasure." You said continuing the motion of your hand. _

_"You don't have to return the favor because I gave you pleasure." His mouth might say no, but it was clear to you that his body said yes. And your mouth said yes._

_"I'm doing it because I want to Altair. Nothing else. I want you in my mouth." With one last kiss you bent down and took him in your mouth. You heard him sigh and moan slowly and long._

_ Taking in only the top, it was hard to take him whole. He tasted a bit salty and soft. Sucking the top you licked and bit. But then your teeth touched him, he hissed. Licking the side of him he moaned and gave in. Falling on the pillows. He was bumpy and very wet. Taking him full again his breath began to speed up. No, you won't let him have a release yet. Pulling back he gave a protesting moan._

_Crawling on him, you kissed him one more time. You felt him positioning himself to enter you but you removed his hand and gave him the No-not-yet look. Kissing once more you felt him thrust up his hips and you moaned when his cock touched your clit. You wanted him so bad._

_Taking hold of him you positioned yourself just above you went down enough to enter the tip. Wow that felt good. Pulling off you entered only the tip again. He moaned and held your hips trying to pull you down. No you won't satisfy him yet. Doing it twice more his face was hot and dispread. Sinking down, the air left your lungs. He was thick and this position felt so good. Maybe better than the last once. No, everything felt better with him. Only with him._

_Moving up and down slowly, Altair moaned his air out. But he wasn't all the way in, you wanted him to beg. Beg for you. Very slow you moved and in control. Touching yourself you increased your pleasure. When you felt him thrust up hard, you pushed him back down, and shook your head. He squinted his eyes with anger but soon closed them in pleasure when you moved your hips in slow motion. _

_It felt so good, no need to rush things. Since this will be the last night you will make love with Altair . . . you will make it unforgettable. Enjoying the slow motion Altair's hands moved up to hold your hips and held you in place as he thrusted hard and fast but you soon stopped him. Holding his hands, you lifted yourself off him and bent down to kiss his cheek._

_"Altair . . . don't make me stop." You teased._

_"Now I'm the one that needs you Azeneth. I need to be in you. I need to feel the warmth of you. I need you Azeneth. Now." Biting his neck you slid all the way down. Moaning and smiling he held your hips. You did moved a bit fast, but not strong. His hands moved to caress your breasts. His big hands were able to hold them full. You held on to them as they played with your nipples. But was soon surprised when he played with your clit, making you move faster. Resting your hands behind on his legs you couldn't handle your control and increased your speed. Moving fast and deep, Altair met you thrusting up as well. _

_You heard him grunt and moan like never before. At times you thought of hearing him call your name. Maybe it was just wistful thinking. Maybe, just maybe._

_In this position, he hit a new spot that felt so good and incredible. Looking down at him he was at the edge of falling and so were you. He looked so beautiful and his whole body was more toned and the veins on his neck were visible with hot blood. When he increased the speed you felt like if you were able to fly as the orgasm conquered your body and all you were able to hear was Altair scream out your name. That brought you more pleasure than ever. Filling the longest intense wave that covered all over your body you felt him held you tight as his seed explode in you. _

_Falling on his chest happier than ever, it was soon replaced with sadness. Gathering the air you lost, you smiled. He said your name when he came. Falling to his side you cuddled up to his neck. For the last time feel his warmth, for the last time smell his scent, but most of all you lifted yourself and kissed him for the last time. Good bye my love._


	7. To Acre

Ch.7

To Acre

_Running all his might, Altair did all he could to lose the soldiers chasing him. Sliding and turning at a corner he grabbed on to a near poll and jumped up landing on the roof. Hearing the footsteps of the guards Altair scanned and saw a hiding spot. A small tent that offered safe refuge. For only a couple of seconds. Rushing to it, he jumped to the other ceiling and hissed in pain from the wound of his last battle. _

_Jumping in like if diving to the sea, Altair entered safely in the tent. Pressing his body to the wood he sat in silence, catching his breath but very slow and low as possible. Echoes of the soldiers got near and paused right behind him. Getting his blade on his hand Altair prepared himself to fight, if needed. _

_"Where did he go?" One soldier screamed across the other side. _

_"I don't know! Wait! I think I saw something! Let's go!" Another yelled._

_In a few seconds foots steps faded away. Hissing and grunting Altair kicked the wood with anger. It was a trick. Robert de Sable wasn't in the funeral, but Maria. He could have almost killed her. Checking himself for any further injuries, he had a side cut. Nothing serious, but it needs attention. Maybe Azeneth will rush to aide him like she once did before._

_Her soft hands, delicate and strong. One slight touch from them is enough to send his wildest thoughts to his head and the need to make her his again and again. Making her beg and scream for him. _

_Last night was the most incredible sex he had. Never in his life had a woman take control. Most woman would let him do everything because they felt intimidated by him and sex. But not her. Not Azeneth. She rode him like a skilled soldier on a horse charging all her might to reach heaven. And sweet heaven they both experienced. The memory of her sweet cries and moans echoed in his head. Tonight, he will hear more. Oh how he longed to hear more. To feel her soft body against his again and again. To kiss those lips and feel them plum and swollen red from his rough command. His hands craved to touch her breast and take them in his mouth. But most of all, to be bewitched with those slanted dark eyes. _

_ Realizing he was smiling with his thoughts, he smiled even more. Standing up, Altair slightly moved aside and saw the guards long gone. The sound of the church bells echoed in all Jerusalem. Jumping out of the tent he made his way to the bureau. But he ran even faster wanting to see her again. To see her smile in his safe return. To see her, just to see her._

_Jumping down in the small garden, he decided he will make any excuse to keep her near. To keep her with him for as long as possible._

_Entering the room, he saw Malik getting things together his blade and a sword. His stomach turned around._

_"Altair!" Malik froze and stood in surprise._

_"Where's is she?" Altair asked walking to him._

_"She went to see her horse. I wanted to go with her, but she insisted I stayed and wash up from last night, she wouldn't take long. But I see the mistake I did. It has been more than two hours and when I heard the bells I knew the people would run with fright, confusing her and maybe a soldir- I don't want to think about it. I'm going out to find her."_

_"No!" Altair stopped his friend. "You stay here if she returns, I'll go find her."_

_"And of Robert?" Malik asked._

_"He wasn't there, he is in Acre with his king. Afraid to fight me, when I find Azeneth I will kill him." Altair began to walk to the door._

_"Shouldn't you tell Al Mualim?" Malik asked walking to him._

_"No. I won't lose him again. I know where he is, and he has to die." Stopping. "And Malik, I know it might not matter to you but . . . I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that because of me you lost your arm and your brother." Standing there Altair was ready for Maliks furry._

_"I do not accept your apology." Malik responded looking eye to eye._

_"I understand." With a broken heart Altair was about to turn on his heal when-_

_"_No, you don't. I do not accept your apology, because you are not the same man who went with me into Soloman's Temple_._" Lifting his head he saw his best friend's truth and warm smile. Smiling in return Altair didn't waist another second and ran to the old man's ranch.

_Landing when it was safe Altair ran across the building and saw the old man cleaning the horses leftovers. But no horse. _

_When the old man saw Altair, his expression told him everything. _

_It was cold, or maybe the thought that death might be near you made you cold. Layla, your horse felt uncomfortable as well. She shifted and moved between your thighs and you tried to sooth her with words as you stroke her hair. _

_You have to admit, you're lost. Where did the man say Acre was located? Looking at the trees around you, you knew where you came from, but where to go from now? Everything was in monochromatic tone. Grayish blue. Not a very good setting at all. The fog of the mountains didn't help. The cold wind poked your body like a thousand knifes, sending none stop shivers up your spine. _

_The directions from the old man sent you to a dead end. That or you just made a wrong turn at the wrong tree house. No, your fathers camp should be near somewhere. You are at the heart of the Crusader camp. Looking around for any Templar's or Crusader soldiers. You have to get away from here fast as possible._

_ Looking at the heavens for any sign, oh how you regretted leaving Altair, you should have waited for him to finished his missions, but then you would just grow more emotionally attach to him and he will never return your feelings. Allah, please I need your help. Send me an angel to guide me. Closing your eyes holding back more fear and tears, a ray from the sun pointed towards North. Could that be really a sign of direction? Looking at the rest of the sky, the sun was covered by the heavy clouds. Yes, your heart said._

_With all your heart and faith you galloped to the direction. Yes! The oldest camp of the Crusaders! Just like the old man said! Still racing forward you turned the right corner the old man said and found yourself in a resting place for 6 Crusaders and 4 Templar's. All of them on the floor while their horse drank from a near wail. Their laughs were interrupted by your presence and when they turned to look at you the blood from your face disappeared._

_Frozen in place, you aren't in good shape to fight ten men. All you were able to steal from Malik was 1 sword and 4 knifes. But maybe if you just go around them, maybe you won't have to fight them. Guiding Layla with your knees, the both of you circled around them praying, hoping they won't bother you._

_"Hey! You there! Halt!" One Crusader said stepping towards you._

_No! You can't stop! And they will chase you till they have you killed. Graving the four knifes you killed 2 Crusaders and 2 Templar's. Down to 6 men. Galloping towards the North. Fallowing the sign from Allah, the men were catching up fast. Layla is the fastest runner but her wound slowed her down. No no no no no, this can't happen, Hia! You yelled and snapped the reins to make her go fast, but in no time the men caught up to you and they were at your side. Only two chased you. Pulling out the sword you prepared yourself and metal touched metal trying to fight back. Pulling back Layla, it wasn't good wasting her energy like this. You will fight these two men. But you noticed they stopped, they both walked away and they seemed confused._

_"A woman?" One said in confusion. OH NO! The wind must have pulled back the veil._

_"Should we fight her, captain?" One asked._

_"I'm not a Templar who would kill any Muslim that crosses my path, and my blade has never touched a woman's flesh. But she killed two of my men. Tell me woman why should I spare your life?" The captain asked, but was really pleased by your beauty._

_"I only wish to find Salah ad-Din's camp. I'm sorry about your men, I was frightened. I'm only a woman seeking this man. Salah ad-Din." You replied with heart behind shield._

_"What should we do? We can't let her go to our enemy. For all we know she could have been a spy wondering in our camp learning about our secrets. We can't let her go Captain." The other said, and your heart sank._

_"You're right lieutenant. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go madam." At the sound of those words you tried to run forward but they blocked your path. When you turned around you were tugged by your leg and pulled down to the hard floor. Standing up ready to attack the soldier, but four strong arms pulled you back against a cold rock. You struggled to free yourself._

_"We got a feisty one here sir." Two more soldiers came. Templar's. "What do we do?"_

_"Our King would know. She is pretty after all." The captain walked up to you holding your chin and examining your face. "She is a desert rose, very rare with all the dead weeds this land offers." How dare he insult the other women! Pulling free and biting his hand the man pulled you back and one Templar slapped your mouth hard. Your mouth throbbed in pain._

_Glaring at the man who slapped you he had a satisfaction grin. Feeling helpless this can't be it, this can't be the end of your pitiful destiny. When Layla recognized your state she screamed and knocked the captain down._

_"Hold that horse!" One ordered. She struggled till the other two men came and held her down. Back to 6 men. When you were about to fight for your freedom, the men that held you fell on the floor with knifes on their back. _

_The air left your heart when you recognized them. Only one man in this whole world owns them, and he will kill the remaining guards. And after that, he will demand answers from you. Looking around, you couldn't see him, but he was here. You know he is here. Gathering all your thoughts, you have to get away from here, away from __**him**__. Looking at the guards they had their full attention on Layla. You pulled one knife off one dead man's back and charged to the lieutenant. Down to 3 men. Stabbing him on his back you grabbed your sword and saw the fallen angel falling from the heavens and skillfully fight the other men._

_At this point, you had two options, help him fight, or run to your fathers camp. Looking back to your right, behind tall trees you saw your fathers flags dance with the air, calling you to safety. But the only place your heart felt safe was with Altair. You knew the cold truth, to be with him meant to suffer for the rest of your life. And you won't let that happen._

_Down to 2 men. Running up the mountain with Layla you were pulled back by a strong force. Altair held your gown and kept you in place._

_"Let go Altair!" You commanded, what a De Javu. Just like the first time you met him. But this time he was covered in blood. He looked severely injured, it hurt seeing him like this but you told yourself, he will be fine. With his right arm he killed another man. No! You have to get away from him before he was done with the last soldier and demanded answers from you. Disobeying his orders, is something he is not friendly of. _

_"NO!" He answered you. He was almost done with the man. Cutting your gown off from his hand you fell on your butt and mounted Layla fast galloping all she could offer to your fathers camp. Putting a mile and a half between you and him. But you forgot something, no you left it willingly, your heart in Altair's hands. A stream of tears fell from your eyes and the strong wind blew them off. _

_There they are, the flags of your father. A black eagle. Finally you're with your family. Reaching a tall wooden gate you got off Layla and knocked hard._

_"Open up! It's me! Salah ad-Din's Daughter! Azeneth! Open up!" And in no time you heard the wood crack as it opened revealing Jabari._

_"Azeneth!" He ran up to you and hugged you as hard as possible. "Abjan dulilah, you're safe." He thanked Allah. "Come! This is not a safe place." He brought you inside. "Are you wounded? Do you want water, food, anything?"_

_"No Thank you. Just take me to my father and brothers. I need to see them."_

_"Yes of course." Jabari commanded a horse and you mounted Layla. Ridding up the mountain very distant from the training camp was your father's tent. Tall and strong, just like your father. Soldiers passed by looking at you then to their mission. Some smiled some bowed some didn't recognize you. Six guards stood at the entrance. Getting off Layla, a soldier opened the flaps and Jabari entered after you._

_Sitting on the floor with 4 other men surrounding him your father instructed them with his plans._

_"Father!" When he looked up he looked like he has seen the impossible become possible. You returned to him. Rushing to hug him he pushed the men aside and you joined arms. _

_"Praise Allah's name. You have returned to me safely my child." Finally you are united with your father. But there was something missing in your heart. How? You are finally with your family. . . But something was missing to complete you whole. He pulled back and rained your face with kisses and love. "Are you fine my dear? Did anything happen to you? Are you hurt, injured, hungry, thirsty?" As he pulled you to sit down, Jabari escorted the other men out to leave you and your father alone. _

_"Water will be nice." Sliding your dry tong on your lips. Wanting fresh liquid your father snapped his fingers and a servant came in with fresh water and ice. Yes your father has ice. It was once served to the Crusader King before Richard. Drinking a good amount you sight in gratitude. _

_"I'm so happy your safe Azeneth. When your brothers came in and Tarik said you were taken by an Assassin, I . . . My whole world fell on my shoulders. I didn't know what to do. I was scared thinking they. . . There was so much in my head I . . . I'm just glad you escaped my dear." He hugged you once more._

_"I didn't escape. The Assassin helped me. He noticed I was injured and he took me to his friend to aid me. I owe my life to him. He helped us escape from the attack. If it wasn't for him, I don't think my brothers and I would have made it out alive. Altair saved us." You said realizing you addressed him by his name to your father._

_"Then thank Allah, my allegiance to the Assassins is still strong and true. I believe you're tired my love. Go, rest on my bed, and rest a sure that there is nothing else to worry about. You are safe here with me. Go." He helped you stand up and guided you to his bed. But the last thing you want to do is sleep, how can you sleep when Altair might come in at any time, plus your body is too awake to rest. But when your father took you in a tent connected to this one, the moment your eyes saw the bed, your body ached to fall on it. The bed looked more comfortable than anything in the world, but something would be missing, and that would be Altair. His strong arms won't be holding you anymore. Then something else was missing. Tarik!_

_"Father, where is Tarik? He came wounded to you. How is he?" You asked stopping and ready to go to see him._

_"My dear, he . . . Tarik die last night. He lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do to save him." Could things get any worse? Your best friend died. Your future husband died. He who loved you with every breath he took, is dead. Finding hard to breath, your knees gave in and you sat down and cried in silence . . . Tarik is dead . . . was this punishment? For not loving him back? No you didn't know of his feelings till it was too late. Tarik didn't deserve to die; he was so young and full of life._

_ Guilt pulled your body down more and more till you were crying your mixed feelings out. Laying on the thin mattress your tears fell on the cushions. Why did his life have to end in such a painful way? Why? Why?_

_ Not noticing when your father left, you continued to cry till the pain took you to a peaceful sleep._

_ AGHHH! It was all a dream! It must all be a nightmare! Impossible to believe, but the pain on his ribs said otherwise. On the cold floor beneath him, his fingertips were tainted with blood. His blood. Coughing out I good chunk, he wiped it with the side of his arm. Smearing the blood across his face. He tasted the salty iron in it. He regret not telling Malik to attend to his wounds earlier. But now it is not the time for any regrets, only to make things better. And now he has to kill his own Master. _

_ The man was like a father to him. Al Mualim was the only one that trained him. He made Altair train tough and hard till his bones cracked. The years of none stop training separated Altair from his real parents. Al Mualim hardly let Altair see them so he wouldn't develop love and affection towards his parents. So he won't grow week and sentimental. So he would grow strong, cold, and distant. Trained to never love. And in that, Al Mualim succeeded, till now. Till last night._

_ Never in his life did he believe in Magic and God, but last night God showed himself in the body of a beautiful woman and took him to heaven. And now, Magic was on the hands of his master. The golden sphere Malik took from Robert was on his masters hands. He always asked himself why the need of gold? Assassins never killed for gold, but for justice. So why did his master insisted for this object, and today his questions were answered. _

_ The man was mad with power, greed in control and order. Multiple copies of his master surrounded him. At first Altair was ready to fight one man, but then his masters body separated into two, then four, then six, then nine. One by one he fought, but how is he suppose to defeat them all? Think Altair think! _

_ Standing up, he held his sword tight. How is he supposed to fight them all when he is weak? Every breath he took he felt blood slide down. Every time he killed one copy, the body disappeared. Or maybe, he is not to kill all of them. Concentrating, maybe just maybe, if he killed the real Al Mualim, the rest would disappear. Putting all his skills to test, under his hood, his eyes examined each body carefully. But they all looked the same, identical to the original. _

_ When he felt the warm familiar breath, he glanced on his right. He closed his eyes and heard the rough sound of breathing on that direction. Quickly he attacked the one on his right stabbing his blade of the man's robes but the old man dodged his attack cutting his side. Successfully his theory was right. The other copies were gone. _

_ When his master hissed and grunted with pain he looked at his side, Altair saw he caused more damage then what he thought. Altair ran to finish immediately his master but was soon stopped and froze by invisible hands, Al Mualim's control. The sphere glowed and so did Altair. He didn't like being the moppet of no one. Until last night. But he can't think of that right now. He has to concentrate whats happening right now if he wishes to see her again. In the same position Jesus Christ was crucified, Altair stood in front of his master. _

_ The old man stood grinned and laughed with pure satisfaction since he had the upper hand now. One swing and Altair's head would be separated from his body. Never to feel the fresh air on his face. Never to feel the touch of Azeneth. Never to kiss her again. Never again. _

_ "Any last words?" The old man asked as he got close to Altair and he felt his life being taken away from him. _

_ "You lied to me! You called Roberts word foul when all along it was yours as well!" He spat at the man._

_ "I've never been much good at sharing." Al Mualim played with his words._

_ "You won't succeed! Others will find the strength to stand against you." Altair growled. _

_ "And this is why as long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace." The man sighed._

_ "I killed the last man who spoke as such." Yes, keep playing with him, he thought. Altair will lead his master to his trap._

_ "Bull words boy! Just words!"_

_ "Then let me go! I'll put words into action!" Altair teased, but he was not prepared when the old man began laugh. "Tell me 'master', why you did not make me like the other Assassin's? Why allow me to retain my mind?" _

_ "Who you are and what you do are twined too tight together. Derive on of one would have deprived me of the other. And those Templar's had to die!" Sigh. "But the truth is, I did try. In my study, when I showed you the treasure. But you are not like the others. No, you sought through the allusion."_

_ "Illusion?"_

_ "That's all it ever done, this Templar treasure, this Piece of Eden," Tasting sour he said "this word of God. Dou you understand now? The sea was never parted. The water never turned to wine. It was not Iris that spun the Trojan War, but this! Illusions! All of them!" Al Mualim growled._

_ "What you plan is no less than Illusion! To force men to fallow you against their will!"_

_ "Is it any less than the fathoms they fallow now? Those so called Gods that they run out from this world while men slaughter one another in their names! They live amongst an illusion already, I'm just simply giving them another, one that demands less blood." He glanced at Altair, with eyes that reflected the world he has planned._

_ "At least they choose these fathoms."_

_ "Oh, do they? Aside from the occasional covert or heretic?"_

_ "It isn't right!" Altair growled! _

_ "Ahh and now logic has left you." He spoke as if he knew much more. "In its place you embrace emotions. Tell me Altair, why? When I trained you away from it?" Altair's heart skipped a beat and saw Azeneth smile in his head. She was safe now with her father. Could the man have the power to read his emotions as well. To know better of his feelings towards Azeneth? No he can't. "I am disappointed." The old man spat._

_ "What's to be done then?" Altair glared back keeping his head strait inside._

_ "You will not fallow me and I cannot compel you." The man sounded almost sad._

_ "You refuse to give up this evil scheme?"_

_ "It seems though we're at an impasse."_

_ "No! We are at an end!"_

_ "I will miss you Altair. You were my very best student." Al Mualim sighed in disappointment and positioned himself to attack._

_ When the invisible hands let go of Altair he didn't wait a second and prepared himself. He waited patiently and Al Mualim growled as metal clashed with metal. Spinning around Altair punched at the old man's open wound. When he heard his master scream with pain at a blink of an eye he disappeared. To where? Altair looked around, above and behind! Coward! He has to be here somewhere. _

_ "Come out old man!" His question was answered. At his left he heard a faint panting. He ran to the lower levels of the garden. Jumping over a level there he was. Tired and week. Al Mualim held his side, but when he noticed Altair he got ready to fight. Charging with all might, Altair waited and again slashing away his opponents swing and hit once more on his wound then knocked the man's jaw to the left then to the right then kicking him back on the ground. When Altair lifted his sword the man disappeared again as his evil laughter echoed in the garden. This is beginning to annoy him. He has to end this right now!_

_ As Altair ran up to the old man, using the heavy breathing as guide Altair tripped falling on his side. Grunting he ignored the pain and the stain of blood he left on the grass and ran to end this fight. Reaching his target, he smiled when he saw his opponent week. When Al Mualim looked up, rage was in his eyes. The mighty will fall. _

_ "You, you can't defeat me!"Al Mualim charged with anger, a grand mistake_

_and Altair stepped away and tripped the man on his back stabbing his chest with his hidden blade. The shock in his masters face mirrored his own. Never had he thought that he would kill his master. The man, who aided him, feed him, trained him, the man that he once considered as father. The Piece of Eden rolled of Al Mualim's hands as he listened for his last words._

_ "Impossible. The student cannot defeat the teacher." He looked up at Altair._

_ "_La shaiq' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin_." Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. _

_ "So it seems. . . You have won then." He smiled in disbelief. "Go now, and claim your price."_

_ The only price Altair had was to have survived this battle. "You held fire in your hands old man. It should have been destroyed."_

_ "Destroying the only thing capable of end the crusades and creating true peace? Never."_

_ "Then I will." _

_ "We'll see about that." Those were his last words before death took him away from this world. Altair slid his fingers down to close his master's eyes. Standing up, Altair looked down at the sphere that makes men greed with control. Cautiously, Altair walked up to it, hearing a whisper of his masters voice. Then as it glowed the sphere projected lights up, showing what seemed to be earth. The ground they live in._

_"I applied my heart to know wisdom, to know madness and folly. I preserve that this was also a chase after win. For in much wisdom is much greed. And in the increase of wisdom, increases sorrow. Destroy it! Destroy it as you said you would!"_

_ "I… I can't." He really couldn't, his head told him to listen to reason and destroy it, but something in him didn't let him so. Was it fear? No never. Then what?_

_"Yes yes you can Altair, but you won't."__ And with that, it was the last of his master._

_ What now? What to do with it? The once that knew of its power are dead, but others will want it. And another war cannot happen. He won't let it happen. Admiring such wonder, he saw his reflection at passing rays. He cannot do this alone. Even if he can keep this object away from greedy hands, he will need someone he trusts to protect this object after his death and passing generations. Someone like . . . like a son. The thought made him smile._

_ Not once in his life did he ever thought of getting married, let alone children. But in this case, he had no choice. He could train orphans to become Assassin's but something deep inside told him, his children are the best choice than anyone else. With a smile and a determined look, he knew who will be the mother of his children._

_ "Altair . . ." Behind him Malik's steps stopped fallowed by many other Assassin's and he could hear the amazement in their breaths for such unbelievable beauty in front of their eyes. _

_ Taking one step forward a rare spin in his head blurred his sight. When hard pain hit his back all he could see was the sky till everything turned black. _

_ Looking around you feared that in any hour, in any minute Altair will appear and demand answers. But why are you scared? A day has passed. He didn't show up last night, he will never show up again. He wanted to get rid of you in the first place and you did it for him. You jumped over the wall that will separated you both for eternity._

_ Sitting up on your father's bed, your eyes are swollen from crying. You rubbed your eyes to wake up, but it was useless. Instead you fell right back on the mattress. Turning to your left you hugged a pillow. Staring at a distance you remembered all that has happened in the last seven days or so. You don't remember the amount of days, but just the events that sealed your destiny. Requeems death, the attack, the Templar's, and Altair. Burying your face on the pillow you tried to take him off your head. You tried to erase him off your head but it was impossible. He was sealed in your head, on your body and in your heart. _

_ At least one good thing happened this week. And that is the peace Jerusalem needs. The marriage that will unite both cultures. Smiling to yourself, you thanked Allah, finally peace will fall on this land. Sitting once more you pushed yourself off the bed. It is of no use to stay and cry for ridiculous feelings that only make you want shut down the world or maybe end it. Life goes on and you have a duty in life to complete. Stand next to your father and help him make a better future for the people. _

_ Out side your tent; you heard the call to prayer. It was almost over; you close your eyes asking for forgiveness. Pulling your fathers robes to cover yourself you noticed a small tub filled with warm water was in the middle of the room. And on the side a table with food and beverage. You smiled gratefully for a father that will do anything for you. Maybe even give up his riches and kingdom for his children. That you have no doubt._

_ Washing your hands you sat and filled your empty stomach with this blessed food. Savoring every unique taste you close your eyes and took another bite. When your stomach was full and satisfied, you stood up and removed the layers of robes. Placing the smelly fabric far away you placed in a foot inside and a shiver from your foot to your body made you moan slightly. It reminded you of . . . "Altair." You whispered out loud._

_ Bringing in the rest of your body in the tub you laid back. Sighing out your stress and worries. You grabbed the wash cloth and began to scrub your body. You wondered what could Altair be doing now? Eating? Sleeping? Recovering from his wounds? Or could he be taking a shower as well? Smiling you pictured his body. His well toned body. You've only seen his body in the dark. You wondered how it will look under day time. Under day light you will see more clearly his scars, his arms, his face and everything else. _

_ Too bad you won't be doing so. Although he is gone for the rest of your life, your mind and body will always remind you of him. The memory of him will hurt, but you are grateful for the divine nights you had with him. It might have been for a short time, but you rather have been with him for a short time than nothing at all._

_ After scrubbing your body clean you dressed with the clothes that were on the side of the bed. It was a long dark blue gown decorated with silver designs. Putting the veil on you stepped out of the tent. _

_ "Good morning my lady." Jabari greeted you at the entrance of the tent with two guards. You smiled in return._

_ "Where is my father? I would like to speak with him." You asked scanning around for him._

_ "He is in the war tent. He is to meet with the Crusader King in an hour."_

_ "Take me to him." With no other word Jabari lead you to him. You fallowed behind him as the two guards fallowed behind you. When you stepped in the huge tent, you saw that the room was being prepared with food, wine and beautifully decorated. Well fit to greet a King. _

_ "My daughter!" Your father came towards you as your bothers ran up to hug you. It felt so good seeing them well. When you hugged your father behind him you saw your uncle. As happy as he could be, today will be the agreement for his Marriage with the Kings sister. After you hugged your uncle your father took you by your shoulder and brought you to the middle of the room. "Tell me what do you think? I want this to be perfect. In Allah's name nothing shall go wrong today and Jerusalem will once again know peace. Insh' Allah." If God wills it. _

_ "Peace will fall on Jerusalem father. I know it." You smiled and hugged him. _

_ "My King. The King has arrived." One soldier said as he caught his breath._

_ "So soon? Very well. Let him in. Jabari, see to him." With a nod, Jabari was off. "Come my children. Traditionally you are not to be here. But I will not let you off my sigh. Plus today you shall be a witness of this glorious day to us all. Sit and be quiet. That is the only thing I ask. Azeneth my dear, I want you by my side." You stood at his left and your uncle on his right. _

_ Waiting patiently your heart began to raze. You can feel your father's heart speed as well. This is it. This day will be remembered through history. When the tent flaps opened your heart sank. They revealed about ten crusader soldiers fallowed by two who held a flag with a lion. Fallowed by The lion himself. King Richard Lion Heart._

_ He gave an aura much equal to your father. Could it be? That finally your father found his match? The man's hair was red as fire could burn, and very handsome for a pale face. Behind him entered a female dressed in very expensive clothes, a red head as well. That must be his sister, Joan of England. She doesn't look quite happy. _

_ After the echoes of metal armor became still, silence took over the tent. King Richard smiled and bowed as your father greeted him with a bow. Your uncle had his eyes pinned on the woman. Never in your life have you seen such love in him. Is that how a man looks at a woman when he loves her? _

_ "Welcome to my tent. The sun is very strong outside; would you like to drink something?" Your father greeted him as if they were long friends. _

_ "Many thanks, but I would like to end this at once. In peace of Jerusalem." Richard replied. Scanning the room, he looked at your brothers then stopped at you. You smiled and looked down. _

_ "Very well. Let me introduce you to my children. My four sons_ Prince Mas'ud, Yaq'ud , Da'ud , and the smallest Ishaq. And my only daughter, Princess Azeneth."

"Please to meet you all." The king bowed. He also acknowledged your uncle with a small nod. "My sister, Joan. Joan." As she stepped forward, she glared at your father and everyone in the room. Her dark red hair gave you not a good feeling about her. It was said that when she ruled over Jerusalem, she killed her own son, so he wouldn't be king. The reasons behind her actions are unknown to you, but your heart said she only wanted to protect him from war. She didn't want her son be part of this war. This cruel war. Now she stands widow and childless.

"Get on with whatever you are to say to this King. I don't even know why you brought me here." She hissed at her brother while folding her arms.

"She is right. The sooner we do this the better. As agreement, we are here to discuss the fate of Jerusalem. Since war has brought us nowhere but death and illness," King Richard had his gaze on your father. "I proposed marriage in both sides, and they should rule as King and Queen of Jerusalem. Tying both religions in one city of peace."

"What? You intend to marry a Muslim brother? What of-"

"It is you Joan." The King said coldly, "you and Saif shall rule Jerusalem together as one, and finally the holy city will be free of destruction and death." He took her hand and led her to your uncle. She looked unreadable. She stood as quiet as a soldier. Expressionless. As if she was trying to gather her brothers words. Strange, shouldn't he have told her about this?

Your uncle reached out his hand and just as he was about to hold her hand, she pulled it back. Confusing everyone.

"No! You cannot make me! I will not marry this dirty Muslim. I don't want to." She said out loud. Confusing everyone even more. Didn't he tell her? Why is she declining till now? Unless Richard never told her. "I don't care what happens to the city, I will not marry this filthy Muslim! Never!" She screamed at your uncle.

When two guards were ready to push her away, your uncle raised a hand to halt. His face seemed cold, and emotionless. No, he fell in love with this woman! What could he be feeling right now that she rejected him? In front of him, she spat and stepped on his heart like a carpet on fire. Leaving only ashes of pain. By the look on his face he was being strong and careful to not show any emotions that would make him look week.

"In your hands rested the peace for the people." Your uncle Saif began to speak in a serious voice. "When one is born in royalty, that first thing that we are taught is that we are to serve the people. When it comes to decision making, the people come first. A woman as yourself, who once rules Jerusalem should know better. I will not touch you, if that's what you're afraid of. That I promise." He swallowed with regret for his words because deep inside you knew he wished to make her his woman and only his. "Join me in marriage, and together we shall-" He was interrupted by a slap on the face and with his bare hand stretched out to her. Guards from both sides prepared to fight, but immediately both Kings gave command to let down guard.

"I will not marry you." She hissed, and stormed out of the tent. King Richard fallowed her out as he called on her name. Now what? What of Jerusalem? What will happen? When you turned to look at your uncle his face was hidden from a deep shadow and he walked fast out of the tent from behind. Your father was about to walk to him, but you placed a hand on his shoulder and without words you told him you will see to your uncle. He should stay just in case.

Stepping out to the fresh air your uncle stood at a nearby tree. Leaning against it face down, as if catching his breath from a long race.

_ "Sidi Saif?" You approached him slowly._

_ "I loved her Azeneth, I loved her like no other. I . . . Thought that by saving myself to the right one, my heart would be spared from any damage. But I see now, no one gets through this world without falling in love and not coming out harmless. . . It hurts so much." Falling on his knees you ran up to him and hugged him tight. Oh man, it is hard to look at a men cry. So weak and vulnerable. _

_ You might not know how it feels to be rejected, but you know that if you had been rejected by Altair, it would hurt just like this. Or maybe worst. That was why you had to end it before it was too late. _

_ "Let me go, my dear, I have to get out of here." He said as he stood and wiped his tears. _

_ "Where will you go?" You asked, afraid for his sake._

_ "I don't know. . . I just have to get out of here." He began to walk to the forest._

_ "Will you come back?" You asked afraid he might do something against his life. But the only thing you got in return was a smile as a teardrop fell from your eye. You let go of him and in a couple of minutes he disappeared in the woods. _

_ Allah, please guide him back home to his family. Please heal his heart. Your heart ached for him. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't. . . _

_ "The man will be back. He just needs sometime to gather his thoughts."_

_ All blood drained to your heart at the sound of that voice. Would you dare turn around? Is it your imagination? Or . . . is he really here? Slowly you trembled as you turned to face back to the tent. Your knees went weak at the sight of him. The fallen angel that saved you. The man who made you beg for him, the man whom you thought will never cross your destiny again. The Assassin, the love of your life._

_ As the wind blew, your hair dance in front of you seeming him look like a mirage, but deep in your heart you knew it was him. Altair._

_ Speechless, your body grew tense when he decreased the distance between you. Not being able to find the strength to move you stood still. His powerful walk echoed in the opened fields of Acre. As the wind stopped, Altair only stood inches away from you. Again, you are only able to see his lips and dark eyes. You sighed and closed your eyes when his strong hand caressed your cheek. You lightly leaned to his touch. Oh how you missed his touch._

_ "Why did you run away from me?" The soothing caress of his sensual voice send a familiar shiver to your core. His question didn't surprise you. As you looked up at him his hands moved to your lips. "You knew I was going to bring you here. You could have been hurt yesterday." Very true. "If I wouldn't have gotten to you in time, you would have-"_

_ "Well you did. You saved me Altair, and I am thankful for that. I'm with my father now. You are free of me and you can rest assure that I will be well guarded, preventing me from killing. You can leave now." You said looking at a side in regret of your last words. You don't want him to leave! Never! He pulled back his hand._

_ "Is that what you want? For me to leave?" No! "Tell me Azeneth. One word from you and I will do as you wish." You looked up at him. Your heart ached even more. His mouth called you to kiss him. Your hands just ached to touch him. Touch him one more time. Touch every inch of him. To touch Allahs' greatest masterpiece. Perfection of a man. Your hands would feel all of him. All of him. But if only they would touch his heart as well. And If only he knew. If only you had the balls to tell him the truth. If only . . . If only you weren't afraid to risk your heart as your uncle did. But you do know why. You will not be heart broken by an Assassins rejection. _

_ Come on Azeneth, you have to tell him the lie! You have to speak. One word and you will have this Assassin away from you . . . forever. As you opened your mouth to say the biggest lie of your life, your father began to call on your uncle. As much as you didn't want to you walk away from Altair, you rushed in to the tent so your father wouldn't walk out and see you talking with a man alone. It is forbidden unless authorized. _

_ "He told me he needs some time alone. He just went to check on something since he isn't needed anymore." You said looking at your father. _

_ "That's fine." Your father responded. _

_ "A thousand apologies, I should have told her about it before time. Although I don't think her response would have been any different." The Crusader King said walking to your father and you. _

_ Now what? What would be of Jerusalem? Would your father risk his life in battle again? How many more fights will there be until they reached to some sort of agreement? You looked up at your father who also looked troubled. Filling a small chill of cold wind you knew Altair was near. But from the motionless guards he is nowhere in sight. _

_ "Then we will discuss our next battle in a week." Your father said in a cold tone._

_ "There is no need for that yet." The Crusader King began as he got closer. "I am yet to be with queen." He said looking at you with an intense look. "I still hold my proposition of marriage. But it is me who will marry. If you accept Salah ad-Din, I would like to marry your daughter." He said getting really close to you, but stopped when you took a stepped back. "With this marriage, we shall come to an agreement of peace. Your daughter will rule in England by my side, or in Jerusalem however she wishes, but this will be our allegiance." He spoke so confident and strong. Shocked by his words you don't know what to say. So much has happened today that you are still trying to gather everything. "What do you say?" The king asked your father but he looked at you._

_ "I gave my daughter the freedom to marry whomever she wished, and although earlier I might have taken that away from her," He sounded guilty and apologetic. "I still give this to her choice. It is her choice if she accepts or not." Your father looked at you._

_ Now it is you who holds the fate of Jerusalem and the people. One more thing to add to the quivering temple of thoughts in your head and events that might collapse at any moment. As you heard the whisper of your brothers at your left, the eldest gave you a nod. As if saying to accept this marriage. As if saying this opportunity will never present itself. If you decline, there will only be more bloodshed, and God prevents, maybe your father's death. No, these crusades have to end. This war has to stop. _

_ To others, this decision might seem a simple one, but not to you. You're the one marrying this man. You're the one who will sleep with this man. No other man will touch you but him . . . only him. Do you really want that? Taking a good look at this man, he was indeed handsome, but your heart doesn't respond to him. You don't know anything about this man. You don't know how he treats women. He might be rich, but your heart will never love him. You just might grow affection for this man as many arranged marriages do but, without love? There is no point. You always wished to marry with love. But the one you love will never love you. You glanced to your right and behind a soldier a white figure peeked out. Altair._

_ This man will never love you. He will go on living Assassinating, while you grow old and lonely in the same land he walks. No, the more land you put between him and you, just might help erase him from your mind. And this was your chance. Your chance to save Jerusalem, your chance to finally marry and your chance to forget Altair. The opportunity is right in front of you. _

_ Looking once more at Altair, you took a deep breath to calm your lungs and relax your throat. The rays of the sun illuminated the room as it also reflected in his right eye. For once in your life you couldn't read him. His brow looked at you as if targeting a pray as well as his lips were thin with, anger? Rage? The room was quiet, awaiting your answer. Just as you were about to speak your voice was gone. Your mouth was opened but no sound came out of it. Why is it so hard to say yes? Because your heart only said yes to Altair, your body said yes for him and your mouth will only say "yes" to him._

_ When your hand was held by Richard his face was filled with joy. No, you spoke out loud! You didn't want to say yes to him. You said yes to Altair, not to him! NO! What have you done! You really have to stop yourself from daydreaming about Altair. But how can you? When he is the only thing in your mind. You can't take the words back, doing so will bring shame to your father. And as daughter of Salah ad-Din you will take full responsibility. Your body might not accept, but as princess, you have a duty to the people, and to the people you shall serve. Because it is the people you care with all your heart, like Altair. You want their home to be safe once more. And once more it shall be. This is the end to him. The end of wars. The end of your love. _

_ "Yes. I do accept to be your queen King Richard."_


	8. Maktub

Ch.8

Maktub

_ Staring at your reflection, it was as if you were staring at a rag doll. The servants that survived the attack a week ago, dressed you like a new doll that is to be handed as a gift. Overly expensive gowns were laid on the arms of other servants as one by one were placed on you. Jewelry of all kinds were handed to you as well. As rich as your father can be, you never grew to be spoiled. You were always taught that money has no soul. Money has no heart. When one has too much of it, they become slaves of money. Unless, one becomes above money, with respect and honor on their shoulders. _

_ Today you are to meet with King Richard, or as you should say your fiancé. That is why you are being dressed to impress the king. But there is no need to impress someone with clothes, luxury and riches, but with your personality. Once one has class, respect, and understanding, one can rule the world. That you have been taught by your father and he is a good example of that. _

_Dismissing most of the jewelry, you decided to wear only a thin silver necklace with an amethyst stone of the size of a tear drop. Silver hoop earrings and one bracelet. Dressed in light blue and white, the gowns were beautiful. There was no need of make up since your dark aye lashed outlined your slanted eyes and your dark eyebrows. Nicely shaped, many would think of you to be a seductress, but if only they knew._

_As a servant handed you your white veil, you placed it on your head and wrapped your hair. Hiding it from other eyes. Although, two eyes have seen it. Two dark sensual eyes. _

_Biting your lip, you looked away as if trying to forget the image of Altair. No matter where ever you are, he will always be in your mind. It will take time to forget him. But your biggest fear would be that you will actually succeed forgetting him. _

Taking a deep breath, you looked at your reflection once more and saw a beautiful princess. Ready to take over the world. You will marry King Richard and save your father from any more fights. But when you looked at your heart, it was weak and crushed. A motionless moppet that you are bringing for the ride of marriage. Arranged love. Even yet, not love at all.

"What a beautiful woman." You turned around and saw your father at the entrance of your tent. Dressed in black and gold gown he walked up to you with opened arms and hugged you. Fear rose your heart and you tried to fight back tears, but you were too weak to fight. To weak that you burst down in tears and you hugged your father with all your strength.

"What is wrong my dear? Why are you crying?" He asked as he pulled back and held your face with tenderness. Wiping your tears, you shook your head. "It can't be nothing my child. I know you don't shed tears for no reason. You always smile to the world more and more, until last night. After the King left, you weren't yourself anymore."

That is because after Richard left, so did Altair. In his eyes there were so many feelings, that you couldn't quite put together. You ran outside in hope of finding him, but he was nowhere. That you knew because, it felt much colder. You couldn't feel the same warmth you felt when he is near, even though your eyes can't see him.

"It's nothing really." You lied giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm . . . I'm just scared, but I'll be fine." You smiled again.

"You make me so proud Azeneth. King Richard couldn't have chosen a better bride, and I couldn't ask for a better daughter." He smiled with pride. Yes he can, because you won't be pure when your wedding night comes. You will have to fake your virginity, like other woman do.

"My King. King Richard has arrived." Jabari announced standing at the entrance.

"Good. Come I will accompany you to the King." Your father said as he offered his elbow to you and you wrapped your hand around it.

Yesterday Richard suggested a picnic with you this afternoon in the opened fields to get to know you better. Stepping out of your tent, you walked down to where Richard awaited. He was accompanied by ten of his men. He dressed in fine clothes, different to what he wore yesterday. No metal, not body armor, only clothes. But he did have a sword on his waist. Dressed in the colors red and gold, he indeed looked like a King.

He got off his horse and walked up to you and your father. Bowing at a halt he smiled. "Shall we go?" He asked Stepping back and pointed his hand to a beautiful white horse. "Would you like to ride alone or with me?" 

You didn't have to look at your father to know the answer. You would prefer to ride alone, but with Layla. From your last visit to her today morning, the doctor pointed out that her leg had swollen up and she won't be able to walk till a week or so.

"I can ride a horse." You smiled and the king was indeed impressed. You turned to your father and gave him a hug. "I shall return _baba_." He kissed your fore head and you kissed his cheek. Walking to the white mare, you caressed her nose and made eye contact with it. This you learned from Layla, that a horse wants to know who will ride it, who will be their master. Humming to her a familiar tune to Layla, you soothed this horse. In a couple of seconds you felt her breath calm and a steady rhythm.

Riding in the open green fields, the fresh air caressed your face as King Richard rode by your left as Jabari rode on your right. Your father insisted to have him and other ten soldiers accompany you for your safety. The King also brought ten of his men.

The King pointed at a spot and you were able to see a luxurious tent. Men and woman walked around getting everything ready for you both. When they noticed your presence, their pace got quicker and in no time it was ready. The King got off his horse and walked to your side offering his hand for support, but you smiled and shook your head. When your feet touched the ground the king offered you his hand again. This man doesn't get it.

"I'm not to touch a man's hand who is not my husband." You said pulling both hands on your chest.

"But I am your husband to be. I believe that does give me the right to touch at least your hand." He said with a pleading smile.

Maybe, it is safe, but you don't want to touch none other but Altair. Reaching to him you slowly placed your hand on his, but you didn't feel anything. It was either your hands were numb from the ice wind or simply your body wont react to his touch as it does when Altair simply looks at you.

Underneath the tent was a small table with chairs and no cushions. By the looks of it, this is how he eats in his land. On your way to the table Richard clapped his hands and three women came up to you as one held a big box. 

"For you." Richard said pointing at it. The woman opened it and it revealed a folded piece of cloth. As you reached and lift it up it was a dress. Like the one you saw his sister wear. Long, violet and ruby color. Decorated with gold outlining and golden lace. The neck seemed pretty opened for a woman to wear. "It's a dress. Woman of my country wear them. It is made of the finest material, and the latest fashion. When you become my queen, you will have plenty of them. Of many different colors. You will be the pretties Queen of England the world has ever seen." Blushing by his complement you set it down. Just when you were about to thank him- "I would like you to wear it today for our picnic."

Surprised you looked at him. Wear this? How?

"Come my lady. We will help you." One maid spoke to you.

You turned to Jabari for advice, but he gave you confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

By Allah, you don't know how the woman of England fit in this thing! The dress covered only your shoulders, just an inch above your nipples and the rest down. Leaving your neck, collar bone, and chest exposed for all to see. If your father were here he would have this dress burn and cursed. It was difficult for you to breath. The corset, as the maids call it, blocked the sufficient amount air for you to breath. But when the maids place a mirror for you to see, all air went out. You didn't look like yourself anymore. Even the maids looked surprised and at awe.

The woman that stood in front of you looked English, not Egyptian. She looked Christian, not Muslim. She looked like a queen, not a princess. You saw your future be revealed without any magic or sorcery. Your world, home, customs, and clothes will change. You just hoped that it will not change you.

As you walked out, all jaws fell to the ground. Even Jabari couldn't believe the sight of you. His majesty walked up to you with a proud smile and brought you to the table. Sitting on his right you ate and chat with the king. A simple chat about his land. How everything works in his land, and about his family. His childhood and adulthood responsibilities.

"But enough about me. Tell me about you. That was the whole purpose about this picnic. I want us to know each other. I want to know you whole Azeneth." He said as he placed his hand on top or yours.

"Your Highness-"

"Richard. Call me Richard."

"Richard," You grew tense. "What can I say about my life but that I was raised with my father's wisdom and love. I had a great childhood filled with joy and adventures. Raised to be a great honorable and faithful Muslim woman. That pretty much sums it all up." You said the truth without saying the whole truth, that you are the one responsible for the deaths of some of his men.

"No, I know there is much more of you than what you say. I cannot say why, but you are not like other woman I've met. You have a far greater knowledge than most women. I don't know how I can tell, but I know you do. Tell me Azeneth." He said leaning forward placing his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

"Why don't you answer me one question My King- I mean Richard." You looked at him serious.

"Ask whatever your heart desires." He replied. You prepared yourself trying to gather air in a deep breath.

"What does Jerusalem mean to you?" Everything went silent. All the maids and soldiers froze in surprise and fright. No one questions a King, only you. "Why do you risk your life to obtain a land you are free to step in and out as you desire? People from all over the world are free to walk in the path as freely as they wish. Why so much blood over this land?" The King leaned back on his chair. "I know that you fight to own the land Jesus Christ died, but this land belongs to us all. Not just to Muslim or Jews, but to us all. We all pray to the same God, and I am sure he doesn't like seeing his children fight against one another for a piece of land that belongs to us all." He looked distant and deep in thought, and serious. "Many husbands and sons have died in this war, please let there not be any more bloodshed." His piercing blue eyes looked at you. He leaned again forward to your direction.

"I knew I made a right choice, choosing you to be my queen. You will be my voice of reason. Your knowledge will be very useful making England the greatest country in the world." He kissed your hand. "And do not fear my dear, our marriage will bring peace to Jerusalem. This I promise." With a satisfied answer you smiled.

The rest of the day you both walked and more and more the King was impressed by you. The more you spoke to him he grew closer, unlike other men. You grew respecting this man as well. Now you knew why your father never spoke badly of him. He is a man worth of his word. This went on for three more days. Until the fourth, today, two days before your wedding, you are to meet with him for the last time.

The day went as all the others, you arrived to the destination, you tried on a different dress each time and walked with him getting to know one another. But this time the corset was tighter than before. You would think you would have gotten use to this corset by now, but it would take months or maybe even years. That you will have plenty of it. Time.

While food was placed on the table, you and Richard walked across a filled of wild flowers. Richard picked one and placed it on your hair behind your ear.

"You are so beautiful. I'm glad those men never married you, because if they had, I would have never met you." You smiled shyly. He held both of your hands. You wondered, just like he showers you with praise of your beauty, you wondered if he ever did so to other women.

"Richard? Have you ever fallen in love?" You noticed his tension for he tightened the grip of his hands. He looked at a side. Not letting go of your hand he brought you to the filled of daisies.

"I was bethroed to the sister of King Pillip of France. As I was beginning to know this woman, rumors of her being my father's mistress secretly ran through my kingdom. Then more and more men appeared in the list, I didn't know what to do. This marriage was going to seal an alliance with France. I was indeed for the wedding, until I met Berengaria of Navarre, first-born daughter of King Sancho VI of Navarre. I met her at a tournament held in her father's land. She was so pure, so innocent; she laughed at all my jokes, smiled every time she would see me." He smiled. "I knew then that it was impossible the marriage between me and the King of Frances sister. I fell in love. I arranged so that we would meet every time as I wished it. She soon became my closest friend. I indeed fell in love." He said looking up at the sky. Deep in thought this man did fell in love with this woman. Smiling to himself, you saw something wake up in him. This woman was indeed something special to him, and still is.

"Where is she now?" You asked looking at him.

"At her home town. Waiting… for me." He sounded guilty. "I promised her that in my return, I will take her to see England." He said looking back at you with guilt. Placing a hand on his cheek you brought him back to this world. He smiled. "And what of you my dear? Everybody needs a chance at love. Have you ever fallen in love?"

All air left your lungs. He spoke his heart out, it would be wrong to leave him at a vulnerable spot. It would be wrong to lie to him. But then what can you possibly tell him? That you fell in love with an Assassin? No he can't know that. As you opened your mouth to speak nothing came out. Instead you felt light headed and everything blurred out and soon you felt your back hit something hard. Trying all your might to lift yourself up, you heard the slight echo of Jabari calling on your name. It was hard to breath, something stopped you from breathing. You heard King Richards voice as well. What's wrong? Why are you being taken away for no reason? Common breathe. You are not dead. Your last thought was of . . . Altair.

Soon, a bright light appeared, fallowed by a beautiful woman. A goddess, maybe? In a flowing dress of many colors she had bright red hair and smile at you, as you were soon brought back to earth.

Gasping a whole lot of air you choked as sweet air filled your lungs. As if you finally reached the surface from a deep lake. Brought to the arms of the King your sight was soon adjusted and you saw a soldier kneeling next to the king and Jabari. One of your father's soldiers. But, since when did your father enforce his soldiers to cover their mouth when not in battle? Unless he was hiding an ugly battle mark? A scar? He had light hazel eyes. Something about them seemed familiar to you, but you couldn't figure out what? Not once in your life have you ever seen those eyes. But the warmth in them, just made you feel safe.

"You cannot have her wear such garments that prevent her from breathing ever again!" Jabari spoke loud to the King.

"I did not mean to harm her. Azeneth please forgive me." Richard brought you to his arms, but you pushed him aside, you need space to breath.

You looked down and you saw the corset on the floor. Your stomach felt much better free from it. Free to breath as much air as you can. Looking closely, it was cut, looking up at the soldier, he didn't have a knife. Neither did the King or Jabari. What was it cut with?

Jabari turned to the soldier and thanked him. Dismissing him, the soldier stood, stared down at you for a bit and then turned on his heel walking away.

"Wait!" You called on the soldier. You stood up with Jabari's help. "Did you save me?"

"Yes my lady. He did." Replied Jabari.

The soldier froze in place. He didn't turn to look at you. "Thank you." You spoke; the soldier looked over his shoulder and lightly nodded. Touching your stomach you thanked Allah for this man.

"Please accept my deepest apologies my lady. I-" Richard said bowing as low as he was able to.

"There is no excuse for what just happened." Jabari glared at the man.

"It is alright Jabari. I am fine. It was no once fault. It will just take time for me to get use to them." You replied half smiling, half scared and shocked.

"I hope this will not interfere with our marriage." The King indeed looked regretful and worried.

"No. It will proceed as if nothing happened." Jabari looked at you puzzled. "But I am tired, it has been a long day and I will like to rest for our wedding." You said turning to look at him as Jabari brought your robe to cover you from eyes.

"Take all the time you need." The King walked up to you. "I will see you in two days." He took your hand and brought it to his lips. "Please forgive me. I promise, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. You have my word." He leaned down and just when he was about to kiss your lips, you turned away and he kissed your cheek.

"Not till our wedding." You whispered. But truthfully you didn't have any desire to kiss him; otherwise you would have done so by now.

Walking back to your white horse, Jabari placed a protective hand on your back. Just as easy your life could have been taken away by the corset, in the next two days, all you know, all you came to love; your home, family, country, friends, Altair, will be taken away in two days with one single breath. I do.

The day has come. Altair stared out the window as his men trained and polished their weapons. The silent echoes of metal clashing metal echoed inside the walls of the temple. Altair stared at what now belongs to him. As Grand Master Assassin, all of Masyaf belongs to him. Responsible to keep the Piece of Eden safe, Altair will do anything to prevent the Templar's from obtaining it. He will do so by traveling East to secure the safety of the Apple. He will unite with other Assassins in the world.

He will leave, but will return to defend his beloved land from the greedy hands of the Templar's. His work is not done, and even if the crusades were to end, he fears that it will not be the end of this invisible war. The war between Templar's and Assassins.

Taking a deep breath he remembered how he saved his beloved Princess. Azeneth. Oh how he will miss her. He noticed her unsteady breathing every time she would put on the layers of garments The Crusader King would insist for her to try on. If it wasn't for his stubbornness to see her for the last time before she married the King, there wouldn't be a wedding today. There wouldn't be a peace treaty today. Azeneth wouldn't be getting married to another man today. She wouldn't still alive today. And he . . . dismissing the thought, he thought of more pleasant things. The only thing that mattered was she is perfectly fine and her destiny is sealed.

She will marry a King, not an Assassin. She will be surrounded by gold, expensive cloths, and luxurious castles, not dust, blood and death. She will rule over the greenest grass on earth, not endless empty sand dunes. She will rule over a land of trees, white and green mountains, and endless fields of flowers, not his kingdom of sand and death. She will be better off with that King. She will have what she deserves. She will be an incredible queen. She will earn the love and respect from the people of England. She will bring honor to the King and she will bare him sons to continue his legacy.

Shutting his eyes close with a strong grunt and swing he swiped everything off his desk. The sound of broken glass and dripping ink mirrored his world, a disaster. His heart ached by the thought that another man will touch her. Another man will kiss her. Another man will fill her belly with his seed. **That** other man will never praise her body like she deserves to be. Altair felt powerless to control the rage and jealousy that ran through his veins. He hated the fact that she might grow to love this King, not him. She will look at the King the way she looked at him once. With Passion, desire and maybe love.

He placed his hands on the desk for support. His whole body trembled with anger, rage and hatred. He hated himself, for not running to kill the king and kidnap the one woman he will love for the rest of his life. Because if he did so, she will hate him for ruining the one chance Jerusalem had at peace.

Digging his fingers in the table his nails scratched the wood. He clenched his teeth so hard to prevent tears from forming. He tried so hard his teeth began to hurt. It failed, they fell and there was nothing he could do to prevent them from falling.

When he heard himself sob, he sounded so pathetic. Not even when an Assassin is skinned alive should he cry. An Assassin is trained trough days of no food, sleep, and aid of any kind. He must survive through anything and never show any sign of weakness. That was how he became Master Assassin, a proud fearless Assassin. Until he met love. Women turned his whole world upside down.

They turned his dark and red world into a world with so many colors he never knew existed. They might have been together for a short amount of time, but it was sweet. His only regret now will be that he never fought for Azeneth. He sneered at his pitiful life. He lacks the **balls** to go after her and claim her his, only his.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Half meditating, he wanted to clear his head from risky and dangerous thoughts. When he took another deep breath, he took in the smell of vanilla. Slamming his eyes opened he looked up, and it was her. She came to him. She has come all the way from her wedding ceremony to him. Dressed in her white gown, decorated with gold jewelry, she looked more stunning than ever. Her rapid breath seem as though she ran all the way from her wedding. Did she really? And why would she come here? Who damn cares! She is here with him and he will never let her get away from him ever again.

Before he was able to speak she ran around the table and took him in her arms. With the same strength he hugged her back.

"Oh Azeneth." He whispered before thanking god for her return. If there even exist a god he will not argue the topic right now, for he had the purpose of his existence back with him, and this time for eternity.

She pulled back and tears of joy caressed her cheeks. A voiceless command, her lips told him to kiss her. Immediately he took possession of her mouth clamming it his. He sucked and bit her sweet soft lips. When he heard her moan, the last chain that held him to this world broke and the passionate beast that was dying to make love to her was free. He grabbed her buttocks, lifting her up against his chest, he sat her down on his desk. She pulled his hood off as she always does and with his free hand he cleared the space for her to lie down.

"Azeneth." His hot breath called. Oh how he missed her. Oh how thankful he is for this day. He took a good look at her. Her pleading moans set his body on fire like no other woman has ever done before. Her soft light skin, her dark hair, her hypnotic sultry eyes, her breasts, her wide hips, everything was a perfect fit to him. Leaning down he lifted up her gown and caressed those soft legs. He wrapped them around his waist as she took off her veil, letting that silk like hair lay on the table. He leaned down and kissed her roughly as he ripped the top of her gown letting those delicious breasts free for his mouth.

Taking possession of one nipple, oh how he liked making her moan. She rubbed her pelvis against his crotch making his cock ache with need. This time he couldn't wait. He didn't have the strength to tease her. To make her beg for him. He had to make her his now!

Freeing his rock hard cock, he cleared the path for sweet heaven. Pulling her to him, oh he arched his back when he felt her tight wet entrance. With one thrust he was in and she cried out of pain and satisfaction. He didn't care if all of Masyaf could her them. He didn't care if a crowd formed around them. He only cared about this woman and her only. Thrusting so hard, he felt like he was at an edge, but he will not be the only one coming. He needs her to come as well. He needs to feel her entrance tighten around his cock as she screams out his name.

He saw her play with her own breasts and he reached down to play with her clit. Oh she feels so good. Sex with her is delicious. But it will never be just sex with her. Only love making. Mad love making. Passionate love making. Heavenly love making.

When he felt her walls tightening around him, he looked down and she arched her body as she held on his hands. He held tightly on her hips and with one last thrust both bodies melted together becoming one. One complete soul. Never again lost, never again in search of the other half. Finally a complete soul.

Catching his breath. Sweat ran down his fore head. When his muscles gave up, he wanted to land on the soft feel of her. On her soft belly, instead his face met hard cold wood.

It was all a dream. His cock was not out. His hood was still on. His love was not with him. But it felt so real. No he was still fresh of the feel of her. He was tricked by his own lust, desire and obsession. Growling with anger, he hated himself for everything. He hated feeling like this. He hated having his heart broken. He once felt the same a year ago, when his first love died. After her, he promised he would never risk his heart again. But, not even a Grand Master Assassin can make it out of love harmless.

The stain of cum was hidden between layers of clothes, but his frustration and hurt was visible. He lifted himself once again and tried to gather his thoughts. Once again he took a deep breath and meditated till he fully caught up to today and this time. That was his mistake. He didn't disconnected from the spiritual world and he let his most desired wishes take over.

At a glance he saw the Piece of Eden glow. Its rays calmed down as he felt his body calm down. Could this thing be responsible with what just happened? Whatever it was he had to accept it was only a dream.

After awhile, he cleared his mind off the mixture of feelings and accepted his sinful bitter reality. He is The Grand Master Assassin of Masyaf. Leader of the Assassins order, and soul protector of this Piece of Eden. He has to accept that truth. Surrounded by thousands of men ready to do as he commands, he still felt alone.

Looking at a side, he erased his mind from feeling week again. He will also have to accept that the one woman he loves will never love him back. She will never be with him ever again.

He can't continue feeling pity for himself. In order to survive in this world, he will once have to detach himself from dangerous emotions. He has responsibilities to this world, and feeling pity for himself will not help him win against the Templar's.

"Master. This person insisted in seeing you." One palace keeper spoke.

When Altair looked up, his heart jumped in surprise.

Dressed in white as the virgin that you're not, you sat on a chair confused, embarrassed, and angry, but slightly grateful.

_Earlier today, everything was ready. All the guests were seated. All the flower arrangements danced with the wind as every one waited for the bride. In a Catholic wedding, it is custom for the bride to walk to the altar with her father so he will give her away. The groom shall wait in the altar patiently for his bride. _

_Everything seemed to speed up today. You sat patiently dressed in your tent as your father walked in with a prideful smile. In the Muslim religion, your are not to see your husband until you have agreed to marry him. Until you have said, I do. But today you will have to say it in front of many people. _

_The wind made your white veil dance in front of you. When your father guided you to the ceremony, all awes and gasps were heard. Every one looked at you with a smile. You felt like you should have the same smile on and you tried so hard to fake joy and happiness with your mouth. A path of rose pedals lead the way to your husband. _

_The King of England stood proud and more confident than ever. He was dressed in white and gold with his crown on his head. At his right stood the priest that will seal your marriage with a man that you don't love. He will seal the peace for Jerusalem, peace for the people._

_It took all strength from you to not run away. Your breath was constantly interrupted with an ugly feeling in your stomach. It just didn't feel right. It just didn't feel right to marry without love, but it is your duty as princess to end this war. After today, your people will suffer no more. Peace will fall on Jerusalem and it will be the end of the crusades. Let it be over with. You can make it through today. You can do it._

_Last night you prepared yourself mentally and physically for this wedding. You constantly repeated to your self that you will Marry King Richard for the sake of your people. You will marry this man and bring peace. You will bare him children and support him with any decisions he will make. You will be by his side for anything at anytime. Surly in time you will grow some sort of affection towards this man. _

_Although you tried to convince yourself of your bitter future, you couldn't help but think of Altair. As all moments with him came to the surface of your memories, you fell on your knees and cried towards your loveless future. Silently you cried out all your love all your pain of loving. You never expected that one cannot love without running in pain. Holding your chest tightly, your heart ached so much. More than when your father left to fight against the crusaders. None stop tears poured down from your eyes like waterfalls. When you were unable to hold it anymore, you bit your bottom lip then cried your breath out. You cried his name to the heavens hopping he would hear you and he would come to your rescue and take you away from everything. He will keep you with him close, oh so close for all eternity. _

_When there were no more tears left, you lied down on the carpet in your tent. On your side you prayed for his well-being and you accepted your destiny. Your sad destiny. Maktub. It was written… and there is nothing you can do that will prevent you from your destiny._

If it weren't for your father guiding you to King Richard, you'd be still standing in the beginning of the isle. In not time you were handed to your husband. As his warm hands held your hands he smiled at you, but there was something different about that smile. It seemed mixed with other things.

As the priest began the ceremony everything around you seemed numb. Lifeless. You looked around and you thought there couldn't be a better wedding than this once. Two cultures will unity as one for the sake of the grater good. It felt peaceful. Your family was present as well as his sister. Many other faces were present as well, but you didn't recognize them.

When you turned to look at the King he looked at you puzzled. With an exchange smiled he asked if everything was ok. You smiled but didn't realize a tear fell from your eyes. When you felt the coldness on your cheek you immediately wiped it away.

"Stop father…" You looked up at Richard. What happened? "I cannot continue this. Azeneth I know that you have no desires of marrying me." You were about to protest when he held up his hand stopping you from speaking. "My dear I know you don't, because I feel the same way." He does? "Spending time with you made me realize that this war was nonsense. I continued the crusades after the past two kings deaths thinking it was the right thing to do when I was crowned king, but now I see the truth. And I thank you Azeneth. You would have been a great queen for England, and a great wife. But if you would have become my wife, our hearts will never be committed to one another, no matter how hard we tried. Your heart will never be mine." Oh dear lord. "You have yet to have a chance at love, Azeneth. We both do. The whole world does." He said out loud. He smiled truthfully this time. Happy and confused you hugged him with all the thank yours of the whole world. When you pulled back your father stepped in angry and confused. The soldiers from both sides prepared for a fight.

"How dare you decide such thing? Why will you not marry my daughter?" The anger in your father was more than clear.

"Saladin, your daughter had nothing to do with my decision, she opened my eyes for what is worth fighting and dying for. Not land or riches, but love. Love is worth everything." Gossip and whispering were heard as the audience turned around to understand what is happening. "I would like to talk to you in two weeks from now. I believe we can come up with a peace treaty without the need of marriage, but trade. It will not be of great sacrifice, I promise. But I do want to stop this blood bath once and for all." He ended and faced your father ready for an outburst of anger.

Your father looked surprised and admired the man for his honest decision. Having more respect for the man, your father agreed. Your father turned, explained everything and dismissed everyone.

Now you sit here husbandless. Wow. Even this King who once said was glad that you weren't married or else he wouldn't have met you, didn't marry you. You were glad, but it still hurts to know that no man wants to marry you. You will grow old and bitter towards the world. Nah, you wont. You just feel like this right now, but you hope it will be over soon. You hoped and calmed yourself as you walked for the rest of the day on the green fields of Acre.

In time for dinner you returned to camp and saw that everything was cleared, as if nothing had happened. As if there never was a wedding. There really wasn't. Trying to avoid any eyes and over hearing conversations you ran strait to your room and changed your clothes.

Going over today's event as you combed your hair, some women might be feeling embarrassed and shamed, if this would have happened to them, but you didn't feel nothing like that. Instead, you felt grateful, and guilty. Guilty because you didn't end the crusades as you planned. You felt guilty because you are glad that you aren't married. Your selfishness made you feel guilty. Your love towards one man made you feel guilty. As princess you have to put your people's needs first, not yours. And because of that guilt you don't know how you will face your father. He expected so much from you, and you wanted him to be proud of you, but…Oh God. What will happen now? King Richard did say he wanted another agreement, but will your father agree? If not, will they come to an agreement at all? How long will it be till they come to some sort of agreement? Will they fight again instead? Holding your head you tried to dismiss all the other questions. All you wanted was peace, and with this marriage, peace would have been secured, and your father wouldn't be fighting and risking his life against death anymore. All you wanted was peace. Holding your face you didn't know what to do. You felt the weight of the world on you. What will it be of Jerusalem now? Silently praying to Allah, you hoped he would hear your cry. When a maid entered she took you to dinner.

As dinner took place, it was quiet. Everyone was quiet. The only sounds you could hear were of servants handling plates and the sound of wine being poured in cups. Your father was solid quiet as he ate with you and your brothers.

"In a week you will be sent back to Egypt my children." When your brothers began to protest they immediately close it shut. They knew it wasn't the time to question him. "You will be sent back to Egypt, because I will not risk your lives here. I… I don't know what will be of this battle from now on. I…"

"We understand father. We will do as you command." You spoke with your head down. It is best to do as he commands. Since you couldn't put distance between you and Altair by going to England, you will do so by going to Egypt. And once again the opportunity was in front of you.

Two days after, you woke up to the call of prayer. Today felt great despite of the day before yesterdays miss event. The heavy guilt you felt on your shoulders left. Everything will be fine. You hoped so. You trusted King Richard. He is a man of his word, and something did seem different. He was a changed man, and you have no doubt him and your father will come to a peaceful agreement. Insh' Allah. All in God's name.

The sun shinned today, with very few clouds passing by. The air felt fresh and clean. The birds chirped as you saw an eagle pass by. You dressed today in a lavender gown decorated with golden designs. Your veil of the same material and color was loosely placed on your head.

After lunch you walked with your brothers to the military side of the camp. This might not be a place for a woman, but there was nothing else to do. You and your brothers watched as the men trained. When they noticed your presence they bowed and fought harder. As if trying to impress you.

It did work, but no one will ever surpass Altair. He is far stronger, smarter and faster than any man you have ever met. Unless of course, he fought against your father. You cannot predict the outcome of that battle.

As you leaned back you noticed your brother Mas'ud very strange. He seemed alert for some reason. He constantly kept looking around him and up. Is he alright? When you were about to ask him what was wrong with him, he immediately ran off to Allah knows were. Confused you dismissed the thought. When you sat on a wood bench two maids ran up to you asking if you needed anything. When you dismissed them Jabari came and sat next to you.

The both of you sat and watched your little brothers practice fighting with wooden swords. They were being taught by two high Generals. The air smelled sweet and fresh.

"How do you feel my lady?" He asked not turning to look at you.

You smile before you responded. "Why don't you tell me how you feel? Because I know you want to murder King Richard."

"Fine. Yes, that is exactly how I feel. You have no idea how much I wish for his death for shaming you. I don't care how much respect your father has for him, any one that shames you my lady deserves to die." You glanced at his side and saw his fists tight with anger.

"Don't worry Jabari. If it was meant to happen, it would have happened. Maktub. My marriage with the King wasn't written. I am destined to be alone." You looked at him with a smile. 

"You deserve much more my lady. You deserve the greatest man in the world. And even to him, he doesn't deserve you." You both laughed.

"If only such man existed. He would have to be an angel from heaven." You looked up at the sky.

"Oh but there is." He said with a smile as you faced him. "There are angels without wings my lady. I speak because my beloved Rashid is my angel." He turned to look at you. "I know your angel will fall from heaven to stay with you my lady." When he held your hand and you felt his deep care and love for his flower boy.

You smiled feeling happy for him. As he pulled you to a hug, over his shoulder you saw men running to the directions of the gates. Confused you pulled away and saw a soldier running towards Jabari.

"Captain. Assassins are approaching the main gate!" The soldier said. "They have Prince Mas'ud!" In that instant you immediately ran up towards the gate. Yelling orders to the two generals training your bothers you told them to protect them no matter what. You have to go save your brother. Why was he capture by assassins? What type of assassins are they? Could they belong to the same lair as Altair? Who ever they are, they messed with the wrong family.

Getting to the gate you saw it close shut and secured with guards ready to fight against any brake-ins.

As you fought against Jabari's grip you noticed your father was already speaking with the assassins demanding for answers. He stood at a high tower as you could barely hear what they were speaking.

"Azeneth this is no place for you!" Jabari tried to pull you back.

"Let me go Jabari! It is my responsibility for my brother's safety. I will never forgive my self if anything happened to him! I have to save Mas'ud!" Just after your words, your father gave a command and the gates opened. The crowed of soldiers parted like the red sea as 20 assassins rode in with their beautiful horses. Why so little?

The leader, you suspected to be the first one that entered, had Mas'ud mounted behind him. When Mas'ud got off you rushed in but you were again pulled by Jabari. Punching him off you ran towards your brother. You have to know he is well.

"Mas'ud!" When he turned to look at you a big smile grew on his face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" You asked as you searched on him for any hint of blood.

"Why would I hurt your brother?"

That voice? It couldn't be. Not him. Not here. Frozen in place you looked up and saw the White Assassin that came in your room once. The same Assassin that protected you and your family against the Templar's that attacked your house. The same Assassin that held you tightly against his bare chest and caressed you so gently. The same Assassin that made you beg for more and more as he rammed your breath out. The same Assassin you cried for the night before your wedding. That Assassins is here.

Looking up at him ready to take anything, you pulled Mas'ud behind you. Although his face was covered by the shadow of the hood, the sun made his eyes shine. They seemed lighter… a light brown? When he smiled at you, your heart began to beat fast, and for a split second you felt pressure on your chest. Oh Allah! Your heart always reacted at the sight of him, but this time love and fear made it beat faster. Love you felt towards this man and fear because you didn't know his reason for coming here. Why? Why would an Assassin come here for? Then again he knows your father, but why was Mas'ud with him? Could your brothers know them as well?

When Altair got off his horse, you were able to smell the same muscular sandalwood. It brought back buried memories, but they soon gone again when Jabari stepped in, pulling you and your brother a few yards away from him and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

When the air blew hard his hood lifted a little and you saw his sight pierced on you. He looked dangerous as ever. Strong, powerful and proud. When you saw his tong wet his top lip you swallowed hard your need to kiss him. Oh how you miss his kisses. Oh how you miss his touch. You miss his voice, his lips, his body, his hands, his scars, his neck, his chest, his legs, his everything! Everything.

Catching yourself, you pulled yourself away from your desires. That was the reason why you wanted to go back to Egypt. To forget him, and everything he did to you. Because staying here will only hurt you more. Loving him it's as dangerous as he is.

Your father came and stopped right in front of Altair. Your father was accompanied by a guard and soon enough a person came and stood next to Altair. Malik! Why is he here as well? When you saw your fathers mouth move, so did Altair. Why are they speaking so low? You lean a little forward in attempt to hear their conversation but it was useless. You are too far away. At time you would catch Altair glance at you. Feeling your blood rush to your cheeks you looked away. Oh how you hate the effect you have when he simply looks at you. Your brain told you to get away from here and shut yourself in your tent till it is safe to come out, but your feet were planted on the ground. Maybe this will be the last time you will see him, and your heart wanted to have this last opportunity.

After a couple of more words were exchanged, your father and brother began to walk as Altair fallowed. Where are they going? Altair called five Assassins to come with him and Malik.

Your father came towards Jabari, and you soon felt two strong eyes on you. You didn't know if to look at them or not. You had your sight on your father.

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the assassins. Make sure nothing happens. I trust you Jabari." After those words your father glanced at you then walked towards the tent where he has his military meetings. As you saw the love of your life walk, he looked at you over his shoulder. When the wind blew, you heard its whispers. A very familiar tune that echoed when your eyes met his.

Maktub, it was written. A wise woman named Natacha Atlas sang this song.

(Look it up in youtube. You will hear the cry of your heart)

The song echoed in the walls of your father's military camp as the wind blew sand between you and Altair. Feeling pressure on your chest, it was hard to breath with his intense sight on you. The only pair of eyes that have seen your body naked. Those sensual dark eyes are the only witness to countless assassinations. Looking at them is as if you wished to find yourself, because when your eyes met, your true self was released and your body wanted him only him. It was sealed, you know deep in your heart, no matter how far you run, it doesn't matter how many years go by, you will never forget this man.

When they vanished in the tent, you began to make your way to that tent. You have to know what and why is Altair here, but you were stopped when Jabari pulled your arm.

"Eh eh eh. Where do you think you're going?" Jabari asked. Stuck in words, you made a run for it once Jabari was distracted. You didn't stop running, you never looked back to see if you fallowed because you knew Jabari wouldn't disobey your father and leave his post.

When you got to the tent you looked around and tried to find the best spot to overhear. Some flaps of the tent were lifted and guards stood by them. Then you remembered of the tent that connected with this one. The one that you slept in when you escaped from Jerusalem.

After you entered the tent you leaned close and parted slightly the veil that separated you and Altair. Only enough to get a clear view of the scene, you bit your lip an you prayed you won't be seen. On your right you saw your father with five armed soldiers and outside you could hear the sound of metal as soldiers stood outside of the tent. On your left you saw Altair with Malik and one Assassin. Where are the other four assassins? Maybe outside as well.

"You come to tell me that your master is dead. He died by your hand, and you want to keep the alliance with me, not with the same contract and terms I had with Al Mualim, but with a new one?" You saw Altair nod. Looking back at your father you saw him in deep thought.

You never knew your father had an alliance with Assassins. OH! A few years ago you remembered over hearing a discussion between your father and uncle Saif about why keeping an alliance with someone who tried to murder him once? With… Assassins! Yes! Now you remembered! Your father tried to hunt down these Assassins but since he couldn't wipe them out, one night he woke up with a note pined by a dagger by his side saying that he will be killed if he didn't stop. Maybe that was why he made the alliance with the Assassins, to secure his life. And he had a powerful weapon indeed. But he never used these Assassins against Richard. With one word, your father could have had the King dead. But he didn't, he wanted to fight him honorably.

"Tell me Assassin. Why should I trust you when you killed my friend?" Your father asked.

"You might not known, but Al Mualim was a Templar. He craved power, and as you were distracted with this war, he had plans to enslave humanity." WOW. He did? But how did he plan to do that?

"Templar? Enslave humanity? I don't believe you Assassin. For all I know you could have killed your master so you would take over his place." Your father said looking at him deep.

"I have no need to lie. Al Mualim wanted to enslave humanity with an artifact you are familiar with." Altair searched in his pocket and brought a glowing sphere. Like the one you have!

"Thief! You stole that from my temple! Guards get him!" At your fathers command two soldiers attacked and the two Assassins ran to protect Altair. NO!

"NOOOO!" You ran towards your fathers guards to stop the attack but you knew you couldn't stop that massive man. Ready to receive the blow, immediately you felt a strong wave coming from your feet all the way to your body, freezing you in place. When you were released you fell on your knees and so did the Assassins and the guards. What just happened?

"Azeneth." It was Malik. He helped you stand up with his single hand. When you felt Altair's presence you stiffened but as your father came towards you, you pulled away from Malik and gave a step back. The guards looked scared and frightened. So did your father.

"How did you do that? What sorcery did you use against my body?" Your father asked.

"Al Mualim planned to use this to succeed in his plans." Altair spoke.

"Al Mualim stole it? I knew I shouldn't have shown it t-"

"No, he didn't father. It is still with us. Well, it is still in our Temple. It didn't cross my mind to take it out when we were attacked." You spoke looking at your father.

When your father stepped closer to Altair he was silent. He stood looking at the glowing sphere before he looked at Altair. "I did know he was templar, once in his past. I thought he grew out of those ways. I see I was wrong." Your father turned away and walked to his original spot and sat on his chair holding his head. You rushed in with a cup of water to his aid but he dismissed it with his hand. He prayed in silence. Your father massaged his temples for a while, and then looked up at Alatir. You helped him stand up. "Then tell me Assassin." He pinned Altair with his gaze, most would be intimidate and sweat in fear, but not Altair, he was ready for anything. "I see that you're a man of honor and respect. With what terms do you want to keep our alliance?"

Altair stepped forward. "Great Salah ad-Din. As Grand Master Assassin, I wish our alliance can be as strong and peaceful as it was with my past Master through a strong contract. I Altair Ibn -_ wish to marry your daughter, Azeneth."

At the sound of those words you held tight your fathers left arm. You're shock, he wants to marry you? Just when you felt yourself smile and actually believe his words, doubt came to ruin everything. Correction he said marriage. Nowhere did he say he wished to marry because he loves you. It is just to seal an allegiance.

"LA!" NO. "I will not have my only daughter marry an Assassin!" Your father spoke as he wrapped you in his arms. Glancing at Altair you saw anger, by the clench of his jaw and stiffness of his neck. "Why can't we be at peace with the old contract? What is wrong with it that you prefer marrying my daughter?" Your father asked as he handed you to a guard for protection. "Tell me Assassin? Why?" Your father asked and you wanted to know as well.

Altair seemed wordless. Speechless. If he wants to convince your father, he will have to choose very carefully his next words. But something was in your head. Why? Why won't he answer your father's question? When he looked at you he seemed lost, vulnerable, and scared? When Malik leaned on his shoulder to whisper something, his face changed and his jaw slightly lifted with pride. His eyes snapped at your direction and you felt your heart jump to your throat.

"I wish to marry your daughter because my heart cannot live without her. I'm in love with you Azeneth." He said meeting your eyes. Time seemed to have stop. He looked at you like a proud lion ready to fight for his mate. Gasps and whispers were heard in the room. Even your father couldn't believe this confession. Did you hear correctly? Altair loves you? Confused and surprised you looked at Malik for the truth but he had an unreadable face.

At the corner of your eye you saw your father look at you, but you didn't want to stop looking at Altair. You tried to search for a hint of lie, but the more you stared at him the more you wanted to run to him and confess your feelings as well. Oh Allah, there is nothing you desire more than to run to him and express the need and love you have for him.

"Love? You, the Grand Master Assassin loves? I thought your kind was trained to never love. Azeneth. . . Azeneth?" Your father looked at you.

Is true what your father said. Altair did mention he had no desires to love, none the less marriage. Why would he do so now?

"I don't believe you Altair." You grew cold towards him. You raised your chin up and straightened your spine as you took a breath. Altair took another step forward and two guards step in to block his path, but you signed them to let him come. You have to know the truth, his true feelings. His powerful masculine figure made every nerve in your body activate. He made your body burn with need of his touch, in need of his kisses.

You felt your father's eyes studying you both very carefully.

It took a while for Altair to speak. When he looked up at you he pulled back his hood revealing two hazel eyes! Short light brown hair and the scared lip you love. He is more beautiful than what you remembered. Oh dear Lord, you felt it difficult to breathe when he is only two feet away from you. Oh how you wanted to touch him. Oh how you wanted to pour your heart out to him. Oh how you wish you could believe him. Looking up at him, all buried feelings returned. Your heart screamed the love to him. His eyes traveled from your face to your body and it felt as if you weren't wearing any clothes. When he smirked, in his eyes you were able to see his desire for you. The same look and fire he had back in Jerusalem. Ya lee. Oh night. Oh sweet night.

Once again you felt the weight of the world on you. Your hands once again held peace between your father and the deadly Assassins. But what if you agreed to marry him? Will he change his mind at the day of the wedding? You cannot bare another embarrassment to your family. And you will not know what to do with a heart shuddered in thousands of pieces. No! You will not have your heart broken! He is lying to you. You close your eyes shut, pulling yourself from all wistful thinking and once again convinced yourself he will never love you. Oh how you wished he would go away, if only a dgini would appear and make him disappear forever! Felling a familiar touch on your cheek you looked back up at the eyes of truth.

"Habibi ya nour el-ain." My darling you are the glow in my eyes. "Wala ghayrak fi bali." No one else is in my mind. "Alby eshtaflak." My heart misses you. "When I didn't see you in the bureau, it was the first time I remembered how fear feels like." Really? "Something in me awoke. Something I've felt a long time ago, and because of my first loss, I shut myself from those dangerous feelings. Until I met you. I'm in love with you Azeneth." Oh lord… His words were like an oasis to a desert warrior lost in the great Sahara desert. They held an eternal promise. They were the words you so longed to hear from him. But why can't you believe him? Why can't you seem to accept his feelings? You know why… How can you believe this man loves you when so many have never confessed, and stayed to prove so. You will not be able to survive if he ever hurts you. It is too good to believe. Altair doesn't love you. You shut your eyes to hide your pain and disbelieve, but they were soon opened when his thumb caressed your cheek and his next word, "Habibi, Kalbak nadami wkal bithibini." Beloved, your heart called me and told me you loved me.

What? He couldn't possibly have heard you when you screamed for him the night before your wedding! You looked at him surprised and confused but he only smiled. His mouth stretched into a smile that you have never seen before. It held warmth; it held care, happiness and love? True love?

"A little bird heard your cry, and he flew to me." Confused you saw him glance at his right and you saw your brother Mas'ud smile. It was your brother's plan? "Habibi, I know you love me and I love you." You looked back at him. "Please accept my proposal. Will you be the mother of my children? Will you be by my side when I most need you? Olt Eih?" What do you say? "Will you be my wife habibi?"

Oh Allah. . .

That same day as the sun was setting you felt the light breeze of the cold night that is yet to come. When you shivered your husband wrapped his arms around you. The orange and pink sky colored you inside with love and happiness.

The wind blew your hair and veil. You both stood beneath a tree looking at the horizon. Feeling peace at last you took a deep breath and smelled your husband's sandalwood spice and muscular scent. When he placed his chin on your shoulder, you caressed his face and he turned to kiss each finger.

Maktub. . . (It was written)

When he kissed your cheek slowly he went down to your neck. Moaning out your need you turned and wanted to kiss your husband lips but he held you at a distance. When you looked up at his eyes, they were the color of fire. His mouth held a smirk and you felt a familiar need in between your thighs and in your core. As the sky became dark Altair held your hands and slowly brought you to the tent that was prepared for the both of you.

Ya lee, ya lee. . . (Oh night, oh night. . .)

When Altair dropped the flaps, your breath became short as he walked towards you. When he pulled your white veil off he admired you like only a man can admire the woman he loves. Combing a few strands of hair behind your ear he leaned down and kissed your neck. Oh sweet heaven!

Maktub, ya nas. . . (It is written, oh mankind)

"Why do you love me, Azeneyth?" He asked as he pulled back.

"You want to talk right now?" You asked annoyed as you pressed your chest on him. You leaned up to kiss him, but he stop you with his index finger and caressed your lips.

"Yes I do. I need to know why? Why you chose to love me, an Assassin who has nothing born to his name, no gold, no land, only death." He looked serious. He does need to know. His heart needs to know.

"Well. . . for one. . . Kalby Ekhtarak." My heart chose you. You looked at him with more truth than ever. "You from all other men, saw me and never ran away. Instead, you protected me from everything. You were the only one that desired me. In many ways that didn't required for you to touch me, you made me feel like a woman. The way you look at me," You caressed his cheek. "No one has ever looked at me that way before." You caressed down to his mouth. "But most of all, because my heart never felt so confused, afraid, and happy with anyone else but you. I love you Alta-."

In less than a second Altair brought your lips together and kissed you like never before. With such strength your arms held on to him. You felt his strong possessive hands lift you up and he wrapped your legs around his waist. You pulled his hood off and threw it on the floor. He carried you to the pile of pillows and soft cushions of all sizes and colors. When he gently laid you down, his eyes trailed from your face to your chest. Smirking, his eyes held you down with pure passion and desire. Your chest jumped when he released his hidden blade. What is he doing?

"Alta-"

"Shh. Trust me habibi. . ." His voice caressed your heart and you responded with a smile. Slowly he guided his blade to your chest. Feeling the sharp point he slid the metal down ripping your layers of clothes all the way to the end. Hiding it back, he freed your skin from your ripped gowns and his right hand caressed your belly up between your cleavage and your collar bone. His eyes looked as if he has never seen such beautiful treasure in his entire life. After he leaned down and kisses your stomach to your surprise he began to speak in Arabic…

"Oh lord, you have blessed me great with this woman

Now I beg you to bless this night

May she bare me strong and healthy sons

Who will fight and protect the creed after my death…"

He is praying! Is this what all Assassins do when they marry? You wanted to ask him, but you didn't want to interrupt this beautiful prayer. You reached up and began to remove his weapons and he helped as well. In no time he laid on you naked. Nothing but only skin to touch. You marbled his strong scared chest. A true warrior in body and heart. You slid your hands on his well defined abdominals up to his strong chest and shoulders. Sliding higher, when you caressed his neck you felt him purr under your touch. Oh he looked so good. When he opened his eyes, they burned with need and longing. With a smile he leaned down to kiss gently your neck and he continued the prayer whispering it to your ear…

"Now here we are

Tied together by an eternal bond called love

She owns my heart, my body, and my blade

With hands that kill, they shall only protect and caress her…"

You let out a couple of moans by his expert touch. He slowly kissed your arms, chest and breast. He put so much attention to your nipples. You held on his head as you swirled your pelvis with need. His tong flicked your nipple sending a tiny wave of pleasure to your core. Oh how you wanted him now. Moaning out more, you needed more. Increasing the time, you rubbed your knees on his crouch to increase his need. He grunted and moaned as well. When he changed to your other nipple, his hands caressed your inner thighs increasing your temperature of pleasure. His skilful fingers caressed behind your knees and calf's. Oh how good this feels. Biting your lower lip you were able to feel the barriers brake as pleasure almost got to its peak. Just when his hands began to caress your folds you opened your legs to give him full access.

Altair lifted his head and kissed you once more as his finger entered you slow and deep. You let out a gasp and held on to his shoulders for support. His fingers began the love motion. You arched your back and you moved your pelvis to his rhythm. His lips moved between your legs and he began to kiss your thighs, slowly making his way to your entrance.

"Tonight I will part her sacred flower

And love the breath out of her."

When his tong began to play with your clit everything broke loose. The passionate you is free, ready to once more mate with this man. As he kissed, you held him in position. Keeping him in place, oh you love it when he makes love to you with his mouth. When he speed his motion, a familiar yet new wave ran up from your feet to your core. Oh Allah! Thank you for this blessed night! Digging your fingers in his hair, Altair grabbed your legs and pulled you down burying his face on you. He kept you in place and his kissing was rough and fast. Oh Allah! He makes you feel like if nothing in the world matters but him. Only him and you. You swirled your head around with pleasure! OH YES! OH ALLAH! You moaned louder every passing second. When you opened your eyes your sight was blurred by the wave of pleasure that only Altair can bring to you. It's coming! You're coming! Your- Ahh!

Laying down in surrender, you tried to catch your breath and energy, because the best part of this night is about to start. Oh sweet night!

When Altair rose above you, he positioned himself between your legs. Smiling at each other he leaned down and placed his forehead on yours. You tried to catch your breath. Oh you are so dearly thankful for this man. You could not have wished for anyone else.

He supported his body with his elbows and he gently kissed your face. Then he guided your hands around his neck, and also your legs around his waist. You gasped of pleasure as you felt his hard cock on your entrance.

"We shall become one flesh

We will be mated for life

For life, my love

Not even death shall part us."

With one thrust, you held on his back as you felt his rock hard cock make his way in so deep. OH DEAR LORD! He is huge! As you let out a cry of pleasure his mouth caressed your neck. His tong liked your jaw and chin as he trusted deep. Hard and deep. You gasped every time he reached your barrier. Your limit. But that did not stop him from thrusting any deeper. You moaned out his name every time an incredible wave spread all over your body, because only he can make you feel like this. Only he will ever make you feel this way. He owns your body and heart.

When you pulled him to kiss his lips oh you felt your breath coming short every time. And you liked it. You will drown in passion with this man in any day at anytime. You buried your nails on his back when he began to thrust harder. Bringing your nails to his shoulders you left a red path and he moaned heavy arching his back. When he looked back down on you he smirked and lifted your left leg on his shoulder thrusting harder. Oh God! You moaned loud digging your head back on the pillow.

He looked so beautiful. You saw and felt every muscle flex and work as me made love to you. In This position you felt your eyes roll back with pleasure every time he thrusted deeper and harder. You felt every part of your body hot and alive with this position. Every nerve grew hotter and hotter, and soon you were both covered in sweat.

This stallion is all you need. It never mattered to you that he is not surrounded by gold. What only mattered to you was the way your heart reacted with him and his real filings towards you. And now you know that he loves you. He does. And you will be by his side. Counseling him the best way possible, and stand by his side the whole time till the end.

The gas lamp that lit up the tent was enough to see the sweat on his brow. As one drop slid down his cheeks it fell on your chest and it united with the sweat between your breasts. That is what is happening right now. You have become one. Oh how good it feels. If only you could stay this way for ever. And you will. Everywhere, in every place you both go, nothing will separate you because you are meant for each other. And something told you that when this life is over, it will not be the end of this love.

With one last kiss, you held on to him as your whole body grew tight and the veins in Altair's neck were visible, throbbing with red hot blood. He pulled his head back and he bit hard as your body gain incredible strength. Something deep in your body took over you. The wave of pleasure spread from your core to every inch of your body. You grabbed Altair's arms, digging your nails on his tight biceps. You marked him yours as he marked your body with his seed. It exploded in you and it felt so wonderful. You savored every single nerve and wave of this intense release!

This is love. This is true love.

You welcomed his heavy weight on you. His tire head rested on your breasts as the both of you regained your breath. Shukran. Thank you Allah.

With one kiss on your chest he lifted his head and spoke.

"For there is nothing greater in life than this

Just as I live by the Creed

My wife is now part of that Creed."

And with that, the Assassins' wedding night prayer was sealed. This time, it was you who pulled him for a kiss. A kiss that was filled with deep love. But there is something you would like to know. After breaking the kiss you combed aside the sweat off his eyes and smiled.

"Habibi. Now it is my turn to know. Why do you love me?"

It didn't surprise him; instead he smiled and lifted himself off you to lay on your right. He brought you close to him and you rested your head on his left arm. His right hand caressed your cheek as you saw him seek words.

"I love you for so many reasons I have yet to find words for." You moaned disappointed but he brought your face back to him. "But I love you because, instead of loving anyone else that you deserved, you chose to love me, just me, an Assassin." It was all true. And you were able to hear and feel the truth in his words, but most of all, you felt his love in the next kiss and the second round of love making.

Ya lee, Ya lee. . . (Oh night, Oh night)

Maktub. . . (It was written)

Kulishey Maktub (Everything is written)

Maktub. . . Yan as (It is written, oh mankind)

Maktub. . . (It was written)


End file.
